Recluse in War and Life
by Sissy
Summary: Mikado is a recluse who's hiding from certain people. In order to stop a coming war, he'll do anything he can. But what can be done in a situation where your interests for the enemy run deep? /izmk/AU/COMPLETE/
1. Scene 01

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 01:** The Hero is presented in his current life

He held all the information in the world. But he never looked for it. It simply continued to fall in his lap. The fact was that he knew a lot of people that knew him in return. He had a large network of connections that tied him to all the people he knew. Yet in reality, he was only close to a few of them. He was afraid of stepping out into the world and was content to viewing all that information provided by the people he knew and that knew him in return.

"Mikado, I'm home." The blond who entered the small apartment with a bag of groceries spoke softly.

"Welcome home Masaomi!" The black haired youth said with a smile, tearing his gaze away from television set in the corner of the living room.

"Welcome home, Kida-kun." The young girl who sat in the L-shaped sofa behind the youth said shyly.

"Anri-chan! I'm home!" Kida Masaomi yelled out and proceeded to tackle the girl after leaving the groceries on the table near the kitchen. "How was your day, Anri-chan's ero side?"

"Masaomi!" Ryugamine Mikado grabbed hold of Masaomi's collar and pulled him away from Sonohara Anri with a deep blush plastered across his face.

"Don't worry Mikado, I still love you lots!" Masaomi decided to embrace Mikado instead as they fell to the floor. Although Mikado was feeling embarrassed about the motion, he shyly hugged Masaomi back while Anri watched them and slightly chuckled to herself. "Enough about that! How about we get dinner started!"

Masaomi separated with a grin and walked over to the kitchen to put away some of the groceries with both Mikado and Anri trailing behind him. The three seemed to enjoy themselves as they cooked their daily dinner. Once they finished cooking, the three proceeded to sit down on the dining table and eat their meal.

"Hmm?" Mikado looked curiously towards his room and then to the door. "Celty-san!" He proclaimed and ran full speed to open the front door, while his two friends ran alongside him in a hurry.

"…" The person on the other side of the door, who had not even rang the doorbell, had hidden its face with a yellow helmet so it was a bit impossible to see whether or not they were surprised.

"It really is Celty-san." Anri spoke with a surprised face while a man in a doctor's coat appeared from the hallway, causing both Mikado and Masaomi to frown.

"Hello Ryugamine-kun! It's time for your monthly checkup!" The man spoke with a wide grin and came inside the apartment, pulling Mikado with him. "Oh, you were having dinner? Then finish that first!"

"A-alright…" Mikado wasn't sure of what to say to this man.

[Sorry about Shinra, he's always doing the same thing.] Celty Sturluson spoke with the PDA in her hand but Anri simply smiled in return.

"Kishitani-san, would you like me to serve you some as well?" Anri asked politely and received a grin from Kishitani Shinra.

"Ooh, thank you Anri-chan!" Shinra sat down and waited for the food while Celty sat down next to him.

The three sat down and quietly finished their food. As soon as Shinra finished eating, Anri removed all the plates and Masaomi helped her clean them. Mikado sat down on the sofa of the living room and Shinra followed behind him while bringing out his stethoscope.

"Has anything new happened since last month?" Shinra asked Mikado, while measuring his breathing time.

"No. Masaomi and Sonohara-san keep me as healthy as can be." Mikado replied with a grin.

"Mikado almost went out to pick us up on his own. Of course, he never made it to the elevator." Masaomi laughed from the kitchen and caused Mikado to frown and pout.

"Looks like there hasn't been any change in your lifestyle, nor have you yourself changed in any way. I'll draw some blood to test, so let me see your arm." Shinra spoke with a smile and grabbed the equipment he needed from his bag. "But I wonder why Celty chose Mikado-kun?"

All eyes turned to Celty who shook her head. [I can't really answer that either.] She wrote in reply.

"A wimpy guy like this can't be a hero; there should be better candidate, like me! Or Anri-chan's ero side!" Masaomi declared with a grin as he and Anri returned to the living room.

"Masaomi!" Mikado got angry, not because of the insult, but because his best friend was still sexually harassing his other good friend.

"I'm done!" Shinra declared but Mikado had suddenly frozen in place. "Mikado-kun?" Shinra called out to the boy but received no reply.

"Oh, yeah. He does that sometimes. Just simply stares off into space." Masaomi said as he sat down on the sofa.

"He hasn't said yet why. Is it perhaps the change you were waiting for?" Anri asked Celty with a worried face while sitting down next to Masaomi.

[It all depends on him. At the very least, that is what I believe.] Celty replied to her question, revealing that she herself had no knowledge of what might happening to the boy.

"I think…" Mikado suddenly spoke up, looking in direction of his room again. "That the war Celty-san was called here for is going to begin." He stood up and ran towards his room, followed quickly by the other four.

Inside the room, which was filled from top to bottom with computers, server, additional memory drives and about a dozen of computer screens of different sizes, Mikado quickly grabbed the only keyboard on the floor. Shinra stared in shock at all the hardware inside the room and wondered to himself how exactly all this managed to fit in the room and how much were these kids paying in rent.

"Here it is. There were small signs at first, but looks like he made the first move." Mikado showed a forum board with many comments.

"Those comments… They're deliberate, right? Like the ones you post often?" Masaomi sat down on the floor to Mikado's right while Anri sat to Mikado's left.

"Yeah, but it seems like he's trying to get someone's attention." Anri suddenly spoke up and looked back towards Celty. "How many people know about you being here, Celty-san?"

[Aside from rumors, very little.] Celty replied and got closer to one of the screens. [Mikado, you think this is a war?]

"Many people have transcended the net and take actions in the real world. I'd like to do everything I can to make sure no one gets hurt. I'm sorry, Sonohara-san, I'd like for you not to participate as much as possible." Mikado turned to Anri while showing a small frown.

"I'll help if I think it's too dangerous for you. Besides, I'm your guard, remember?" Anri smiled and placed a hand on top of his.

"Don't just forget about me too. There's no way I'm letting you get hurt, Mikado." Masaomi placed an arm over the other's shoulder with a grin.

"Thanks guys." Mikado smiled to them and quickly looked over to the screens, which changed to show different feeds from all over the city. "Isn't that Shizuo-san?" He asked confused as a man in a bartender suit grabbed a street lamp post and swung it in direction of a group of people.

"And those are my people he's attacking! How the hell did this happen?" Masaomi asked with a glare.

[I can take you there.] Celty poked Masaomi in order to get his attention.

"Please do Celty-san." Mikado smiled to her in thanks and the two ran out of the apartment.

"Mikado, did Celty's choosing cause this change in you?" Shinra asked seriously and Anri eyed him cautiously, her eyes slowly turning to a bloody red.

"No. This was done before I met Celty-san. Ah, he's here." Mikado turned to a small screen that was closest to him. It showed a chat room where a user named Kanra had just logged in.

**Kanra:** The Yellow Turbans and Heiwajima Shizuo are brawling out right now, how scary! DX**  
Tanaka Taro:** Really? How on earth did that happen?**  
Kanra:** I don't know, but it seems that some rumors were being spread about Dollars planning an all-out attack on the Yellow Turbans. How scary~!**  
Tanaka Taro:** People shouldn't really trust rumors so much. It's too bad.**  
Kanra:** Eh? Why do you think it's too bad?**  
Tanaka Taro:** Oh, I have to go now. I'd like to hear more from Kanra-san next time.

Mikado logged out his user, Tanaka Taro quickly with a smile. Anri had already returned to watch over Mikado, her eyes returning to their normal color as well.

"Who's this Kanra?" Shinra had bent down to get a better look at the chat and caught a glimpse of Celty in one of the other monitors.

"The bad guy who started the war." Anri simply told him but Shinra found that hard to believe.

"And you just like to chat away with him? That isn't safe. He could be working with…" Shinra tried to speak out his concern but Mikado cut into his speech.

"They hired him to look for me. I'm pretty sure he knows where I live, but he's interested in creating this war for other purposes. I don't think he knows that I know a lot more about him though." Mikado tried to assure Shinra but the other was now staring at Celty who had arrived at the scene of destruction with Masaomi.

"As long as I can repay you, I don't care what path you take to end the war." Anri assured Mikado herself with a smile and they turned to watch the events unfold.

**Scene 01 End**

* * *

Sissy: First of all, please don't be scared by the number of chapters this story has, most chapters are very short and should take you not much time in reading his story. Now, all name callings (how the characters call each other) was done using anni_fiesta's reference chart located in their livejournal account. A link to the lj post has been placed in my profile. Please give thanks to anni for their wonderful work if you can! Also, in this story (as all my others) I write Ryugamine with one 'u' given as that's how the Japanese write the romanji version of Mikado's family name. And please remember, reviews are always welcomed and _Durarara!_ by no means belongs to me.


	2. Scene 02

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 02:** The first sign of War in the form of petty dispute

"Heiwajima-san!" Masaomi called out to Heiwajima Shizuo, the man who was holding onto a stop sign with the intent to hurt the people dressed with yellow items.

"Huh? Who are you?" Shizuo asked with a deep glare, not noticing Celty behind Masaomi.

"I'm Kida Masaomi, the leader of the Yellow Turbans." Masaomi answered with a glare in return. "So why are you attacking my people?"

"Are you stupid? They attacked me first! Did you come to reinforce their attack?" Shizuo asked but before Masaomi could answer, he had already swung the stop sign.

"Shogun!" The members of his gang cried out but witness how Masaomi had punched the sign and stop it in its tracks. Celty however, seemed very worried about the boy, whose hand was now bleeding.

"You and I are nothing more than soldiers, possibly chess pawns, but I won't let you tarnish his dream! The Dollars has no reason to attack the Yellow Turbans and neither do we have any reason to attack the Dollars! This is a simple decoy in order to drift us apart." Masaomi cried out and the members of his gang knelt down in admiration, much like how soldiers bow to their superior.

[Shizuo, the leader hopes you'll join our side soon.] Celty typed and walked forward in front of Masaomi.

"Celty? What side are you talking about?" Shizuo seemed to calm down when he saw Celty and lowered the stop sign.

[You're only a simple member in a message board right now, but soon, something will happen in this city and we hope to prevent any meaningless injuries. I know you don't like violence but I hope you'll think about this when everything breaks out.] Celty explained to him and turned to Masaomi.

"No need to say anything. Guys, we're having a meeting. Gather everyone to the hideout." Masaomi told them and they nodded before running off. "Ow! My hand actually hurts a lot!" He suddenly exclaimed, grabbing hold of his hand. "The adrenaline in my system passed. Can you come with me to the hideout Celty-san?"

"Excuse me." A man appeared out of nowhere and handed over a shopping bag with some basic first aid supplies to Masaomi. "Take care!"

"Thanks Mikado." Masaomi smiled while Shizuo simply stared in confusion.

[Let's go.] Celty got on her jet black motorcycle and turned to Shizuo while Masaomi sat behind her. [See you later, Shizuo.] She nodded to him and rode off, none realizing they had been watched the whole time by another party.

**Scene 02 End**

**

* * *

Replies to Reviews:**

_love thy yaoi_: I have it in one whole word document and it's 88 pages long but it's divided into 73 chapters. It's looong but as I warned, the majority of the chapters are short. I hope you don't get discouraged though…


	3. Scene 03

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 03:** The Antagonist passes the baton to his Rival

"Ah~ Ah~! Too bad, Orihara-san! Looks like I'll be making the next move." The young boy with a grin spoke to the adult in the fur coat.

"It wasn't a total loss as you might think, Aoba-kun. I got to know just how fast he reacts to situations." Orihara Izaya spoke with a wider grin as he put down the binoculars in his hand. "The first match is my win."

"Oh? If you'd like to delude yourself that way, there's no problem with me." Kuronuma Aoba laughed and got up from his seat. "I'll contact you later for the next show."

The boy slowly left without a care in the world while Izaya looked over to his phone's screen.

"He hasn't logged in again. What a bad friend you are Mikado-kun." Izaya chuckled to himself and put his phone away before getting up to leave as well. "I'll make you come out soon enough."

**Scene 03 End**

**

* * *

Bosskado's text messages:**

_A.C.Y.P._: Well, I thought the main genre should be humor, but for the second one I was stuck between drama, adventure or mystery so I decided to go with general… I think it should be partial AU, thanks for mentioning that. I'll fix it on the summary. And thanks for the review!

_love thy yaoi_: Thanks for making an exception! I might post double chapters if I think one of them is too short. Probably should've double posted on Friday with this one, oops. Hope you continue to enjoy it!

_Kitsurugi Kou_: Here's the update and thanks for the fave! Good thing I checked my e-mail before posting.


	4. Scene 04

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 04:** The Hero continues to watch his pieces of the puzzle

"Welcome home, Masaomi." Both Mikado and Anri greeted Masaomi from the floor of the front door.

"Ooh! I'm home my little bunnies!" Masaomi pounced them both with a wide grin. "And how are your ero sides?" He asked while lowering his arms to grope their bottoms.

"Masaomi!" Mikado quickly shoved Masaomi away from both him and Anri. "Come Sonohara-san, he's obviously fine." He helped Anri get up and walked away with her while Masaomi followed them into the apartment.

"Don't go to sleep without me! I don't like sleeping alone!" Masaomi followed them to the door of Anri's room where both had stopped. "Mikado! Anri-chan!" He whined like a puppy.

"Heh." Masaomi heard a small chuckle then saw Mikado and Anri start laughing. "Come on Masaomi, you're injured, right?" Mikado and Anri extended their hands to Masaomi who happily took it and headed inside the room.

"Thanks for the bandages Mikado." Masaomi said from in between his two friends.

"You're welcome. But please try to avoid getting injured so much. I worry about your health." Mikado smiled and tightly held Masaomi's hand.

"I worry as well, Kida-kun. But if you need my help, please ask for it." Anri told him softly, causing Masaomi to squeal and hug Anri. Mikado, who was dragged due to still holding Masaomi's hand, fell on top of his friends and proceeded to separate Masaomi from Anri.

In the end, all three fell asleep after wrestling around in the bed. Though they were sound asleep, Mikado opened his eyes. He slowly got out of the bed, trying to avoid making any noise, and headed to his room. Once inside, Mikado stared at the screens that had managed to form a large circle with the word 'Dollars' inside of it. It was like a mosaic and Mikado seemed to like it.

"Let me see the pieces." Mikado lowly said in a commanding voice, his eyes turning a deep soft blue color, much more intense that their usual color. The screens, as if following his cryptic command, proceeded to show various places and different people.

He eyed each and every one of the screens before walking towards one in particular. There was the image of a chair and just as Mikado waited for someone to show up, someone did. Izaya had sat down and looked like he was typing on a keyboard with no knowledge that he was being watched. Mikado extended his hand and placed it on top of the screen, looking at Izaya with a blank look.

"He's trouble, you know that, right?" Masaomi's voice brought Mikado back and the screens switched to the earlier image at the same time Mikado's eyes returned to its normal color.

"I think I know. But he's the enemy, so I want to know more about him. Shizuo-san as well. They're different." Mikado's eyes flickered with the earlier color for a moment as he faced Masaomi.

"I want to protect you Mikado, I really do. So please don't do anything rash yourself." Masaomi said with a frown as he walked towards Mikado and tightly hugged him.

"Masaomi…" Mikado returned the hug and Masaomi brought him back to the bed where Anri waited patiently for them. This time, they truly fell soundly asleep without a care in the world.

**Scene 04 End**


	5. Scene 05

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 05:** The Rival tries to fish for information

"Sempai!" Aoba called out to Masaomi with a wide grin in the hallway of the school he partially belonged to.

"Aoba? What is it?" Masaomi asked the kouhai, feeling something wrong.

"Is it true that you and Sonohara-sempai live together?" The kouhai asked a very daring question without batting an eyelash.

"How daring! Anri-chan, I live with you?" Masaomi asked Anri, who was by his side, with a surprised look.

"I don't think so, Kida-kun. Unless you have found a way to sneak into my house." Anri chuckled slightly while looking away.

"Eh? Then it's just a rumor?" Aoba asked, poking Masaomi's stomach. "Then how is it that you get along so well?"

"Because Anri-chan and me have good chemistry." Masaomi grinned and Aoba seemed to accept it, as he left soon after that. "What do you think?"

"Ryugamine-kun might be right. No, I know he is." Anri eyed the spot where Aoba had stood. "That boy is one of Orihara-san's pawns. And he's trying to obtain information on Ryugamine-kun by talking to us."

"You hear that Mikado? You're pretty well liked." Masaomi spoke to his phone as he dangled it up in the air. "You might be more popular than me at this rate."

"Kida-kun, it's not funny. All those people want Ryugamine-kun for their own greedy purposes." Anri scolded Masaomi, who seemed to enjoy the bad treatment.

"Anri-chan is so cool!" Masaomi joked around but got serious quickly. "Anyways, I'll go patrol the neighborhood today as well. Make sure Mikado doesn't do anything stupid. He likes to stare at people too much." With that Anri nodded and they returned to class.

**Scene 05 End**

**

* * *

Masaomi's love-love text messages:**

_love thy yaoi_: I needed to do double post since I didn't want to leave people hanging with such a short chapter. Izaya gets more face in the latter chapters but Shizuo only shows up on occasions. I love Shizuo though. He's so adorably cute.

_Kitsurugi Kou_: Haha, no. None of them are together that way. They're just really, really close. (Yeah, that doesn't sound wrong at all) Sorry, most chapters are that small. That's why the story's long. But updates are always MWFs for as long as I have internet (if it fails, it fails)(and it almost did today).


	6. Scene 06

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 06:** A new Pawn enters the scene

"Interesting, how very interesting." Masaomi stared at the toy a child was playing.

"It is interesting, isn't it?" The sudden voice of an unknown girl surprised Masaomi as she bent down next to Masaomi and watched the child play with that toy.

"Whoa! A beauty has appeared before my eyes! You're not from around here, are you?" Masaomi asked with a smile, obviously flirting with the girl.

"I am. That's why I know a lot about you Masaomi-kun." The girl smiled but Masaomi had frowned for a second before he stood up.

"Oh, woe is me! I'm more popular than I thought! That means girls are not getting enough of me! I must rectify this! I'm sorry, beautiful angel! I'm not a one-woman man! I exist for all the girls in the world! But you might have a chance, my beauty. I first need your name." Masaomi smiled at the girl, who laughed at his antics as she followed Masaomi.

"Mikajima Saki." She presented herself as so and Masaomi grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her to a nearby alley. "So forceful." Saki said somewhat shyly.

"Second, I want to know who sent you." Masaomi looked at her with a threatening gaze. "It was Orihara-san, wasn't it?"

"Ow. Masaomi-kun, that hurts." Saki looked a bit hurt and Masaomi let her go for two reasons. First, he was surprised at himself for hurting a girl and second, because he had an incoming call.

"Hi. Yeah, I'm sorry. I got carried away. Eh? But, Mikado!" Masaomi seemed to be having a fight with his caller, something that felt new to Saki. She noticed him eye her for a second before turning away. "Well, yeah, but… I got it. I'm sorry. Yeah, I'll do as you say."

Once he hung up, Saki looked up at him and saw Masaomi turn to her and bow. "I'm sorry! I was in the wrong for doing something like that to you." Before Saki could answer him, Masaomi grinned. "And so, to make it up to you, I'll be taking you on a date!"

Saki stared at him with a shocked face and started to laugh. "Masaomi-kun is so funny! You go through all the motions when meeting someone new, don't you?"

"I'm an eccentric! But call me Masaomi! So where would you like to go?" Masaomi asked her and extended his hand caringly at her.

"Then, if Masaomi is inviting, let's go see a movie." Saki took hold of his hand and they walked off together, neither noticing the pair of eyes watching them.

"Oh, he noticed but still decided to go with it. Mikado-kun that will be the first mistake you make." Izaya laughed to himself and walked away from the scene.

**Scene 06 End**


	7. Scene 07

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 07:** The Hero does a bold thing

"Oh, welcome home. I heard you went on a date." The man on the living room surprised Masaomi, who had just come back home.

"Did you have fun on your date Masaomi?" Mikado asked from beside the man as two others were chatting happily away with Anri while a fourth sat next to that man.

"Kadota-san? Sorry, were you guys having a meeting?" Masaomi asked as he ruffled Mikado's hair.

"Yeah, but we're already done here." Kadota Kyohei sat up from the sofa. "Karisawa, Yumasaki, leave her alone already. We're leaving." He spoke to the two who had been in their own world with a serious tone.

"Already? Kadota-san it's still early! And we haven't yet talked to Mikado-kun." Yumasaki Walker spoke with a sad tone and brought out a couple of manga books from his backpack. "Here, so you can catch up on the story."

"I'll also give you something!" Karisawa Erika smiled and handed a bag of books to Mikado. "I'll expect a good reply from these later." Erika winked at him with a smile and followed Kadota and the other man. "Togusa-san, how about we stop by the book store now?"

"Fine." Togusa Saburo groaned as all four left the apartment. Anri, who had seen them out, locked the door and came back into the living room to sit next to Mikado.

"So how was the date?" Anri asked with a smile and saw Masaomi grin.

"It was awesome! You were right Mikado! Saki and me are very alike! It's too bad Orihara-san sent her. If she weren't working for him, then I'd probably like her more." Masaomi sighed sadly as if that declaration was hurting him.

"But if she truly likes you, then she'll be able to break from Orihara-san. And then his plan will backfire." Mikado explained to Masaomi who grinned again.

"It feels great to be a step ahead of that guy!" Masaomi cheered but Mikado frowned.

"You know it's not only him who we're fighting against here, right?" Mikado reminded him and Masaomi looked surprised.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I got carried away again, even though you keep reminding me to not get over excited." Masaomi apologized, feeling like he did a lot of that this evening.

"Have you decided on the next move Ryugamine-kun? You were watching the monitors again today, right?" Anri asked curiously and saw Mikado nod.

"Orihara-san's partner, as I'll call him for the moment, is making his move. I'm sorry Masaomi, I know it's a school night and you need to study for an exam tomorrow, but could you go back out?" Mikado asked sadly but Masaomi shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry too much Mikado. I'll go out for the sake of keeping you and the city safe. So I'll make sure things don't get out of hand." Masaomi told him and stood up, followed by the other two. "Send me the name of the place." He told Mikado and ran off once he was at the door.

"Ah! Sonohara-san." Mikado turned to Anri with a smile and suddenly said. "Pudding! I meant to ask you earlier. Could you go out to buy some?"

"Of course. Which flavor?" Anri asked with a smile, going inside to look for her coin purse.

"Let's see… How about the new flavor that just came out? I saw an ad on the newspaper this morning." Mikado looked thoughtful but answered with a smile.

"Alright. I'll be back soon so please try not to look at the monitors while I'm gone. Watch some of the night shows on TV once in a while." Anri told him with a smile and headed out while Mikado had begun to close the door.

"Sorry Sonohara-san, but neither you nor Masaomi will like what I'll do next." Mikado murmured and took a deep breath before opening the door again with a greeting smile. "Hello there. May I help you, Kuronuma Aoba-kun?"

**Scene 07 End**

**

* * *

Anri's erokawaii text messages:**

_Kitsurugi Kou_: Did you see the video of who's doing Shizu-chan in English? Even the VA agrees that Shizu-chan is misunderstood. I'll take your suggestion. Thanks!

_imaginedreams22_: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest.


	8. Scene 08

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 08:** The Shogun fights to protect like always

"Make sure you don't involve any civilians!" Masaomi yelled as he dragged another of the ones that were picking a fight with his gang out of the shop they had been in.

"Yes, Shogun!" He received that reply in response as he saw his members follow his orders and draw the enemy to a more isolated place.

"Avoid Heiwajima Shizuo as well!" Masaomi spoke as he eyed the message he received from Mikado.

His members followed his orders and had managed to avoid involving Shizuo by completely running around him.

"Where have I seen that kid before?" Shizuo asked himself as the man next to him stopped.

"The kid from last night? You attacked his gang after they attacked you, and he and the black rider stopped you from breaking more things." The man next to him explained with a calm gaze.

"Ah…" Shizuo remembered but said nothing else as he watched the two color gangs fight it out in the distance.

"But that kid is good. I was sure he was looking at his phone yet he still managed to warn his gang that you were here. He might have better eyes than other fighters." The man was amazed by Masaomi's supposed ability. "Still, this is the first time in a while since we've seen a two colored gang fight."

"…" Shizuo remained quiet as he remembered the words Celty had written to him last night.

"Ooh, Kida!" A tall black man suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a frown. "Fighting no good. Stop fighting."

"Eh? Simon? But we're trying to stop these guys from getting out of hand!" Masaomi said in his defense as he punched a random enemy.

"Fighting still not good. Besides, your friend say that their leader not here." Simon said as he grabbed to random guys from opposing teams. "Fighting no good." He repeated with a smile.

"Their leader…?" Masaomi wondered out loud and looked at his phone.

"Masaomi!" The recognizable voice came closer as it avoided the people who had begun to calm down.

"Saki-chan?" Masaomi still felt some animosity towards the girl despite the fact that he had gone out earlier on a, what Mikado called, date. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, there's something I thought you should know. But it comes from someone you don't seem to like…" Saki seemed unsure whether she should tell him or not but Masaomi had urged her to say it as the other gang had begun to leave. "Well, Izaya-san said that," At these first words, Masaomi had frozen. "Their leader is now in the place you least want him to be."

Masaomi slowly took out his phone and saw no new messages. "Saki-chan, if you at all value your life, I'd suggest you rethink your words and the side you're on. I won't forgive anyone who causes harm to Mikado." He gave her a dark glance and returned his gaze to his gang. "That's all for today guys! Thanks for coming out!" Masaomi spoke with a happy grin and ran off, hiding the pale look on his face.

**Scene 08 End**


	9. Scene 09

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 09:** Mother worries about something she hides

"Oh, we're out of those too? Alright, I'll go back and buy them." Anri hung up on Mikado and back tracked to the store where she had just come from.

As she reached the store, he phone began to ring.

"Kida-kun?" Anri answered the phone curiously.

[Tell me you're in the apartment!] Masaomi screamed over the phone.

"N-no… Ryugamine-kun asked me to go buy him some pudding…" Anri's heart began to beat faster as sweat began to fall. Something was wrong, her mind screamed.

[Go back right now! Mikado got us out on purpose!] Masaomi ordered her and Anri did a U-turn and began to run as fast as she could.

'I have to hurry! I have to get there soon!' Anri's thoughts screamed as she closed her eyes momentarily. 'I still haven't told Kida-kun… Ryugamine-kun is… He's…'

**Scene 09 End**

**

* * *

Izaya's perverted stalker's text messages:**

_imaginedreams22_: Choco pudding! Choco pudding! Does Jell-O count as pudding? Aoba returns in the next chapter.

_Kitsurugi Kou (Schwarzien.D'Seventh)_: I hope you enjoy these two. But the vid is still up on YouTube or you can check the official English website for it. Xd

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: XD You could've review when you read them all, but thanks a bunch for all your comments! XD You made my hard day of housework worth it! XD And yes, I'll eventually get to Mikado's power explanation. I hope you enjoy the two of today. XD

_FireCookie_: Well, these next two will hopefully keep you in suspense. I'm such an evil person. XD


	10. Scene 10

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 10:** The Hero shows part of his true personality

"Is it alright if I call you Mikado-san? Or maybe 'sempai' since you're older than me?" Aoba wondered with a curious expression as he accepted the tea Mikado offered him.

"Whichever you prefer Aoba-kun." Mikado said with a smile and sat down on one side of the sofa. "And I know I shouldn't ask, but how did you find me?"

"Orihara Izaya left a small trail for me to follow. It wasn't that hard." Aoba responded with a smile.

"And what has he told you?" Though Mikado knew far more than he let on, he preferred to not let this younger boy know too much.

"Just that the founder of Dollars, or rather you, lives as a shut in. Because I found it interesting, he suggested we make it a competition to see whether one of us is capable of doing something that will get you to go out. Such as hurt your friends or whatever else we think of." Aoba had no problems discussing that information with Mikado, though he was hiding something special that was noticeable behind his eyes.

"Though I'm not one to talk, you really shouldn't meddle in other people's lives. Also, you are aware that Orihara-san is simply using you, right?" Mikado asked worriedly as he grabbed the cell phone he had left on the table near him.

"Well, I don't mind at all. It's not as if I'm doing anything else." Aoba replied with an aloof grin.

"But you'll get hurt." Mikado said worriedly as he stood up and walked to the door that lead to the balcony to make a phone call. "Ah, hello? Well, I just remembered that we ran out of tea cakes. I'm really sorry, but could you please buy some as well? Yes, I'm really sorry. I'll see you soon." He hung up and walked to the kitchen. "Sorry about that. I really did forget."

"No, it's no problem. But there's something I found interesting." Aoba said with a smile.

"And that is?" Mikado wondered as he looked for something else to feed Aoba.

"Mikado-san is not on paper. I mean, Orihara Izaya gave me your name and I found most of your information erased. Mikado-san, you're hiding from someone, aren't you? What would happen if I gave away your location?" Aoba asked as he walked closer to the kitchen and saw Mikado bent down near the floor.

"That would be scary. Really scary." Mikado replied to him with a forced smile but since he was facing the other way, Aoba had not seen it.

"Then what can I do to drag you out of here? I could bring my friends, but you'd probably do the same. I mentioned hurting your friends and I shouldn't really say how I followed Sonohara-sempai here, but what if captured her? What would you…?" Before Aoba could finish the suggestion, a cut formed on his cheek and he had found he had a knife pointed at his face.

"I will not allow anyone to hurt my friends. Handing me to them would be a lot better, however, if you should raise a hand to anyone I consider dear, I will take the appropriate methods. That was one of the reasons I created the Dollars." Mikado shoved the other words that threatened to come out down his throat as his eyes flashed their strange icy color in a glare.

"Scary, sempai, really scary." Aoba smirked before the door to the apartment flung open and Mikado lowered the knife as his eye color returned to normal.

"Mikado!" Masaomi entered the apartment in a hurry and saw both Mikado and Aoba. "What is…? Aoba? You're…?"

"Ah, welcome home Masaomi. I didn't realize that time was up." Mikado smiled at Masaomi who looked angrily at Mikado.

"Stop messing around! Aoba, out!" Masaomi grabbed Aoba by the shirt neck and threw him out of the apartment. "I see you or your pals around here and you'll end up in the bottom of the river!" With that, he closed the door.

"No one says that anymore sempai. Still, how scary." Aoba turned around and saw Anri glaring at him.

"I won't attack you since Ryugamine-kun prefers that I stay out of it as much as possible, but should you come again, I'll enforce Kida-kun's decision." Anri walked past him, her eyes flashing a deep red before she headed into the apartment.

"Damn, I feel very much used." Aoba murmured and left the area, planning his next move.

**Scene 10 End**


	11. Scene 11

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 11:** The Hero contacts an unexpected ally

[Good evening~ and thank you for your work.] A message blipped on the man's phone but he seemed neither surprised nor excited about it.

[Good evening Tanaka-san.] He replied the message of the good friend he first made contact with accidentally.

[It feels weird contacting you by text message. I'm so used to chatting online or through e-mails.]

[It does. So, what would you like to learn today?]

[Let's see… Well, since I've been banned from normal communications, it should be simple.]

[Nothing is ever simple with you, Tanaka-san.]

[Haha… Then, how about the trade stock or a good method to make onigiri? Xd]

[I was right. You went from hard to simple. I thought you would already know how to make onigiri.]

[Well, I'm not usually allowed in the kitchen, since I'm a klutz. I can make good coffee for guests, thou.]

[Coffee is always important. It helps me with my job as well.]

[I figured as much. How about baking a cake? I thought I could give it as a gift.]

[Yes, since coffee would be no good, cake is fine.]

[Then, what type? I looked online recently and saw too many recipes. DX]

[It's good that you didn't go to a book store. The selection would be a lot worse.]

[Ah, please don't mention going outside…]

[Sorry, I forget Tanaka-san is afraid of going outside. But gifts should be given face to face.]

[I know! But it's still scary! I don't know how you can do it!]

[I've learned how to handle the stares a long time ago. Strawberries.]

[Eh? Is that okay? Doesn't it seem like something only a girl would eat?]

[As long as it's sweet. If you'd like, next time I'm free I can help you with it.]

[No, no! It's okay! My roommates would freak if I brought in someone new. I'll handle it on my own.]

[Then, I'll look for a recipe I have at home and send it to you Tanaka-san.]

[Ah, that would be nice. I always depend on you too much Yuuhei-san. Thank you again.]

[It's okay. I enjoy talking about brother to Tanaka-san. I'm sure you could be good friends.]

[If I don't anger him too much. Though, there's something he might not like about me.]

[As long as you're honest, it should be fine.]

[If only it were that simple…]

[Well, good night then Mikado-kun.]

[Haha, you remembered. Good night.]

"Are you done? It's time for you to go to sleep." Masaomi asked once he saw Mikado put down the cell phone on the living room coffee table.

"Alright. You're still angry, aren't you Masaomi?" Mikado asked but Masaomi's glare gave him his answer. "Good night Sonohara-san." He waved the girl goodnight before climbing the stairs to the loft above the kitchen where both his futon and Masaomi's were.

"Good night Ryugamine-kun, Kida-kun." She bowed to them and went into her room, closing the door once she was inside.

"Good night Anri-chan!" Masaomi said with a joyful smile, though the door was already closed. "And don't you dare connect to anything while we're sleeping." Masaomi warned Mikado who nodded like a child once he was inside his futon.

"Then, good night." Mikado whispered and fell asleep, somehow much more content that he should have been considering Masaomi and Anri had lectured him about the stunt he pulled.

**Scene 11 End**

**

* * *

Celty's headless text messages:**

_FireCookie_: I'm glad you like it and I'm sorry the chapters aren't longer. They fluctuate a bit, but they're mainly short. I'm sorry. But does it come in handy in your case after all?

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: Oh, it makes me happy none-the-less. Thanks. I hope you enjoy these two as well. But it's Bosskado after all! XD

_Schwarzien.D'Seventh_: I wanted Bosskado to show his face, but the 'them' will get revealed soon. Probably sooner than I remember. XD

_terracannon876_: I'm not entirely sure about the partial AU either. It's just that it's the same world with a different story. But, AU does cover that… Hmm, Imma have to change it again. The genre…well, that's an even tougher one… It's really more humor mixed with action/mystery, but since I never got to decide on one I just left it as Humor and General. But thanks for the review! It's always nice to see what others think. XD And you're not the only one who wants to see Izaya meeting Mikado. Don't worry, it'll happen.

_imaginedreams22_: I'm glad you still enjoy the suspense! XD Well, the answer to Anri's woes won't get revealed for a while now, so just sit back and enjoy!


	12. Scene 12

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 12:** The Antagonist talks eagerly to the Rival

"Hello again, Izaya-san." Aoba came into Izaya's apartment with a smile.

"Well, well. Hello again Aoba-kun. I must say that your move ended quite fast." Izaya spoke almost happy as he served some tea in a cup. "Would you like some?" He offered as if it was the most common thing he could do.

"No thanks. I've had enough of tea for today. But then again, you know that already seeing as you're the one who made sure Kida-sempai came back earlier." Aoba spoke accusingly to Izaya.

"Whatever are you talking about? It could have been simple coincidence. Or maybe a Dollars member ratted you out?" Izaya spoke with a teasing voice.

"Whatever. I came here because of another reason." Aoba told Izaya who sat down on the opposite sofa from Aoba. "What else do you know about Mikado-san? From what I gathered, he put himself in a position to be left alone on purpose just so he could talk to me. But how did he know that I was close by? And how did he guess that time was up when Kida-sempai arrived?"

"Oh, so many questions. But if you want information from a broker, you realize you have to pay a prize, right?" Izaya responded with a gleeful look.

"I figured it might be useless, however, what is the real goal you have for Mikado-san? I'm sure that it's something you want to get off your chest since you've been looking like a kid holding a secret for a while now." Aoba gazed at Izaya with a disheartened look, as if he pitied the older man.

"My intention's been the same from the start, to force Mikado-kun out of his hiding place. After all, the boy's afraid of being found out by a certain group of people so I'd like to see that face when he realizes I've set up all this for him!" Izaya sounded on the borderline of something extremely dangerous for Aoba.

"You're a pervert." Aoba stated that fact with a stone cold face. "But I am interested in the things Mikado-san showed me." As he spoke that, he touched the bandage on his face that covered the cut Mikado had given him.

"Oh-ho? I don't mind people telling me such things as my love for all humans will not diminish. However, I'm going to ask you to stick to the game. Being the one to bring the founder of Dollars out into the outside is what we're competing for, after all. Whatever Mikado-kun is hiding, that, I'm afraid you'll have to forget about." Izaya gazed at Aoba with a threatening smile.

"You might be using me for your personal goal, but that doesn't mean I'm going to follow your plan to the letter." Aoba stood up from the couch. "Now then, it's your move, Izaya-san."

"Actually, it's yours. I've already begun my next move, you just can't see it yet." Izaya spoke with a gleeful smile as he finished his cup of tea.

"Very well. Until next time Izaya-san, please make sure none of your beloved humans go against you enough that you die." Aoba seemed to threaten Izaya, however that was never his intention.

"But I want to love them as much as I can, for as long as I can. That's why Mikado-kun, that stare you first gave me, I'll be sure to turn it into a tearful expression." Izaya remembered something from the past that seemed somewhat nostalgic.

**Scene 12 End**


	13. Scene 13

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 13:** Oddly enough, a good morning scene

"Huh? Mikado, why are you blushing?" Masaomi stared at Mikado's red face as it looked half-asleep. It was a weird look, Masaomi thought. "Kyaa! Don't tell me you had a wonderful dream staring the handsome me?"

"Huh?" Mikado was confused as he noticed the blush plastered all over his face. "What?"

"Is something wrong?" Anri asked with a worried look as she peeked in from the stairs.

"Kyaa! It's Anri-chan's morning ero-!" Before Masaomi could even finish his thought, Mikado had punched him in the stomach.

"Good morning Sonohara-san." Mikado greeted her with a smile. "Have you taken a bath yet? If not, let me at least wash my face so I can make you some breakfast." At the sound of that suggestion, both Masaomi and Anri looked pale.

"No, no. You don't need to worry about that Mikado. If you cook on your own, everything might explode." Masaomi smiled as he pushed Mikado down the stairs after Anri had gotten off of them.

"That's right. Ryugamine-kun gets too excited when cooking. It's better to have someone help you keep control." Anri chuckled as she headed into the bathroom.

"Say, Mikado…" Masaomi stared at the bathroom door with a wicked smile.

"What is it Masaomi?" Mikado looked nervous as if he knew what Masaomi was going to ask.

"I don't come here every day or sleep over all the time, but it's been bothering me for a while now. You sleep with Anri-chan whenever I'm not here, don't you?" Masaomi eyed Mikado from the corner of his eye and saw him nod. "Then, do you also do all the laundry since you're here all the time?"

"Um…" Mikado remained silent but his faint blush deepened.

"You little! I thought you weren't a real threat, but you're more indecent than I thought! What color were they? Tell me!" Masaomi began to chase Mikado all over the apartment until Anri came out of the bathroom, a towel around her body and a faint blush on her face.

"Um, if you'd like to know, then will you let me…?" Anri raised her hand and saw both Mikado and Masaomi pale, who had initially frozen in place with a threatening oncoming nosebleed.

"N-no, that's okay Anri-chan! That's scary Anri-chan! The way you're looking at me is scary! Please forgive me Anri-chan!" Masaomi apologized and lowered himself to the floor.

"Alright. As long as you don't tease Ryugamine-kun too much." Anri smiled softly and returned to her room to finish changing.

"It was so totally worth it to see Anri-chan with only a towel!" Masaomi gave Mikado a thumbs-up as soon as he sat up on the floor.

"Good for you Masaomi!" Mikado returned the thumbs-up, though he was very much embarrassed and scared by Anri's display. Though it was rare, it was this type of mornings that he enjoyed waking up to.

**Scene 13 End**

**

* * *

Shizuo's ignored text messages:**

_FireCookie_: Glad to hear it. It's not pink eye, is it? It'd be weird to know two people already with pink eye… Wait, you don't know who Yuuhei is? O.O! It's not a bad thing to not know. Well, I won't spoil it for you. He gets mentioned again in scene 15 so let's see if you guess by then. ^_~-!

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: I don't think I've actually mentioned it, but I'm sure I said 'school night' at one point and since Aoba is there, they're in 2nd year of high school. At least, Masaomi and Anri are.

_imaginedreams22_: I'm the same, I have back pains often so I feel old. Xd Yeah! Izaya's a pervert! Though he's more of a masochist in the series and that in turn makes him a pervert. XD


	14. Scene 14

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 14:** Normal chatting increases bullying

Tanaka Taro-san has just joined the chat.

**Tanaka Taro:** Good evening! Is there anyone here?**  
Setton:** Good evening. You've been gone for a while haven't you?**  
Tanaka Taro:** Oh, yes. Sorry about that.

Kanra-san has just joined the chat.

**Kanra:** Good evening~! It's Kanra-chan!**  
Tanaka Taro:** Good evening Kanra-san. We almost logged in at the same time.**  
Kanra:** Ah! It's Tanaka Taro-kun! And here I thought you were doing some weird type of neglect play on me since you've been gone for a while!**  
Setton:** Good evening.**  
Setton:** Neglect play? Is Kanra-san a guy?**  
Kanra:** How mean! Do I seem like a guy?**  
Tanaka Taro:** Well, with Kanra-san you never know…**  
Kanra:** How mean! You're both being as mean as Bakyura!**  
Setton:** Well, a male friend of mine mentioned that a while back, so I thought it might be a male joke…**  
Kanra:** Oh? Setton-san has male friends? What type? What type?**  
Tanaka Taro:** But I wasn't ignoring anyone. I was banned from connecting this week.**  
Kanra:** Moving the conversation are you?**  
Kanra:** No matter. I wanted Tanaka-san to show up so I could discuss the latest gossips!**  
Kanra:** Since Setton-san tends to ignore me as well.**  
Setton:** Well, I'm not much for gossips or rumors. But I should listen in case it relates to anyone I know.**  
Kanra:** Spoken like a true working buddy!**  
Tanaka Taro:** I guess working people have a tough time…**  
Tanaka Taro:** Please try not to overwork yourselves.**  
Setton:** Thank you.**  
Kanra:** Thanks!

Saika-san has just joined the chat.

**Saika:** Good evening.**  
Tanaka Taro:** Good evening!**  
Setton:** Good evening.**  
Kanra:** Hi~!**  
Saika:** Does anyone know where I could buy strawberries?**  
Setton:** Saika-san is looking for strawberries? What for?**  
Saika:** Ah, well, my roommate wanted to bake a cake, but we don't have strawberries…

[PM: Tanaka Taro] Sonohara-san, if you'd like I can check online and send you some directions, there was no need to specifically come here.  
[PM: Saika] I wanted to see if you were doing alright online too. Sorry about that.  
[PM: Tanaka Taro] Ah, no. It's okay. Thank you for worrying.

**Kanra:** There's a store in Third Avenue which sells a lot of fruits, even at this hour!**  
Saika:** Ah, alright.**  
Saika:** Thank you.

Saika-san has just left the chat.

**Kanra:** Eh? That's it? You use me and leave? Everyone's being mean to me today!**  
Tanaka Taro:** But I wanted to hear more interesting things from Kanra-san…**  
Tanaka Taro:** Or would you like me to leave as well?**  
Kanra:** No~! Stay~! Don't leave me alone again!**  
Setton:** Haha.**  
Kanra:** Setton-san doesn't appreciate my intelligence network sometimes!**  
Setton:** I've always welcomed Kanra-san opinions.**  
Setton:** I just think it makes you seem weird is all.**  
Tanaka Taro:** That's true.**  
Kanra:** See? You're all meanies! All that's missing is the rest of this group!**  
Tanaka Taro:** Then, before anyone else comes, how about I listen to Kanra-san's woes?**  
Kanra:** Yay~! I'm so loved by Tanaka-san!**  
Setton:** Oh, I'm sorry. I have to leave for today.**  
Tanaka Taro:** Good night Setton-san.**  
Kanra:** Good night~! I'll just snuggle close to Tanaka-san and make him hear all my juicy rumors!**  
Setton:** Haha, good night.

Setton-san has just left the chat.

**Tanaka Taro:** Then, please gossip away Kanra-san.**  
Kanra:** Yay~! Only Tanaka-san understands me!**  
Kanra:** Let's see then… With what should I start?

**Scene 14 End**


	15. Scene 15

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 15:** Gift giving…Fail

The two teens were nervous. They were sweating a lot. Nothing had made them this nervous since the time Mikado suggested he cook something again after the first time he blew up the kitchen. Yes, it was a nerve-racking moment. And they felt their safety mattered more than delivering the item in their hands.

But Mikado had made it. And he wanted it delivered. The happy face Mikado had given them mattered a lot. A heck of a lot. And that made them waver in their decision to run away.

Yet, the fear remained and they had not taken a step further. And their target was beginning to walk away. Well, finding him again would be easy, but they'd be stuck in the same situation as now.

"Anri-chan, this might sound terrible, but… He won't hurt you. I'm pretty sure he doesn't hit girls. Well, Mikado said that and I trust him, so…" He glanced over to Anri and handed her the small package in his hands.

"Ah… That's true… But, I'm also nervous…" Anri forced the words out as she glanced down and then further down to the floor.

"And what may I ask is in that package?" The voice made them flinch and they turned around to see Izaya.

"Izaya-san!" Both screamed out loud in surprised, though Masaomi had screamed louder for reasons too obvious to mention.

"Hello you two. So, what is inside that carefully gift-wrapped present?" Izaya asked with a cunning smile, as if he already knew the answer. Somehow, Anri and Masaomi doubted that Izaya didn't know what was inside.

"Iiizaaaayaaaaa!" The scream caused Izaya to move away as a vending machine landed right in front of Anri and Masaomi.

"Oh, if it isn't Shizu-chan. What a terrible coincidence to be so near you." Izaya spoke as if really were a terrible thing, but he might have acted a bit over dramatic about the whole thing.

"Don't screw around you louse! I've thought long and hard about it, but if Celty's right and something breaks out soon, most likely, you'll be at fault! So stop and die!" Shizuo ran after Izaya, throwing everything he could rip out of the ground.

Anri and Masaomi, who had been left behind, were smiling while tears formed in their eyes. "It's impossible, isn't Kida-kun?" Anri asked, staring at nothing in particular.

"Most likely…" Masaomi answered, looking at the same thing she was looking at. Nothing.

[What's going on?] The sudden screen showed up in their field of vision and their faces seemed to have found hope.

"Celty-san!" Anri was the first to speak as the brightest look showed in her face.

"Thank god you're here! Can you do us a favor?" Masaomi put his hands on Celty's shoulders as his face beamed with happiness.

[Sorry, Mikado asked me to not get involved. He wants you to get along with Shizuo.] Celty replied without giving it a second thought and both teens began to lose hope again. They were too scared of having to face Shizuo, especially after he was angry with Izaya.

[Well, he only said to make sure you didn't make me do the job for you, but I could stick around.] At those words, the two students gleamed with hope and nodded to her.

They headed off to where the destruction ended and found Shizuo taking a smoke on a bench nearby.

[Hello, Shizuo.] Celty greeted him as she stopped her bike on the street near him.

"Oh, hi Celty." Shizuo greeted her back with a nonchalant gaze as Anri and Masaomi slowly approached him. "Huh? Who are you?" He asked them, feeling that Masaomi looked familiar again.

Celty slumped her shoulders before answering his questions. [That's Sonohara Anri-chan and Kida Masaomi-kun. Their good friends of mine. You met Kida-kun last week, remember? And Anri-chan when you helped her out some time ago?]

"Not really." Shizuo answered and Celty slumped her shoulders again in defeat. Anri took the chance to hand Shizuo the gift in her hands. "What's this?" He glanced over to the girl.

"Ah, well, Ryugamine-kun, that is, our friend wanted to…apologize to Shizuo-san for not being able to stop the misunderstanding from last week." Anri explained with a nervous smile.

"Huh?" Shizuo looked confused about the whole thing.

"Ah, the thing with my gang, the Yellow Turbans last week!" Masaomi looked desperate. He didn't know Shizuo was this type of person.

"Ah… I had forgotten about that. So, what is it? You plan on killing me with a bomb or something?" Shizuo was glaring behind his glasses and it caused the teens to flinch.

"N-no! You're wrong! Ryu… Our friend made that as an apology gift. Especially since he also had to bother…um, Kasuka-san for the recipe." Anri explained to Shizuo, after almost forgetting the name Mikado said to mention in case of emergency.

"Kasuka? How does that Ryugasaki guy know Kasuka?" Shizuo was threatening them again and was making it very uncomfortable for them to answer.

[I want to know too. Since when has Mikado known Kasuka-kun?] Celty asked curiously, stepping closer.

"I'm not sure, but he's sorry for always being in that Kasuka-san's debt." Anri said, feeling confused.

"You don't know who Kasuka is?" Shizuo asked, feeling much more confused than them when he saw both shake their heads.

[You don't? But Kasuka-kun is] Celty's message got interrupted by an incoming message and she shook her head, erasing her first words. [Anyways, Shizuo, that is for you. He hopes you enjoy it.] Celty turned to Shizuo, who nodded.

"Thanks then, and don't worry I guess." Shizuo felt somewhat awkward about the whole thing now as the two smiled and parted ways from the two adults. "So what is it?" He asked Celty.

[A cake it seems. I have to go too, so see you later.] Celty said farewell and left the scene as well.

"What's that? It's weird for you to get gifts." The man who usually accompanied Shizuo appeared.

"Ah, Tom-san. It looks like a cake. Oh, strawberries. As expected of Kasuka." Shizuo murmured that last line after opening the present. "Would you like some Tom-san?"

"Ah, no. It's okay. I'm not fond of sweet things." Tanaka Tom politely refused and saw Shizuo give a small smile as he ate the small cake on his own.

"Perfectly sweet. That was good." Shizuo gave it a good critique as soon as he finished the whole thing.

**Scene 15 End**

* * *

Sissy: I drew a mini picture of a scene here that's up in my DA account.

**Shinra's secret underground text messages:**

_Schwarzien_: Yuuhei's from the light novel. See if you can guess who he is now from this chapter. Nah, she just came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body, so Masaomi got a bit excited. XD Though I did say it in the chapter. As for gossiper Izaya-kun, that's not actually necessary for the plot. Xd

_FireCookie_: There'll be another, but not for a while. Still, I'm glad you liked it. XD So, did you figure out from here who Yuuhei is? If not, you'll get another chance come the next update.

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: I don't think you need to worry about Kanra. =)

_imaginedreams22_: Wait, let me catch my breath. I laughed too much. XD Yeah, it was a little planned. Just a little. But you don't need to worry about the gossip.


	16. Scene 16

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 16:** The Hero sends an e-mail

Hello again,

It seems your brother enjoyed the cake, but with this, the number of bad things I've done has increased.

Well, it is true I want to be friends with Shizuo-san, however, in the state of affairs I'm in, it'll probably be impossible to ever meet him. But that tends to remind me about how I found out about Shizuo-san in the first place. It was a coincidence, but I never got a clear look at him when I was looking at the outside. And after the first time in a long time that I was outside, I saw his fight from afar.

I realized it again, that person is strong. He's amazing. To be able to go on par with him.

But, that made me scared. They were being watched. All those stares…

I get scared just thinking about it. Sorry, I'm being a pessimist again.

But I want to be friends with him. Shizuo-san would never lose, so I feel I could get stronger just from talking to him. Right now, I'm only doing things that will benefit me in the end. I realize this, that's why I have to do it. I have to make sure no harm comes to the people I care about. The people that live in this city. So they can at least consider forgiving me.

That's why, I'm sorry for asking again and for always bothering you with my requests, but,

Will you be my ally?  
Can I ask of you to lend me your strength?  
Would you teach me how to be a better human being?

Signed,  
Tanaka Taro

**Scene 16 End**


	17. Scene 17

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 17:** The Shogun goes on another date

A pair of twins were staring intently at a specific billboard of the movie theater with some slight drool falling from their mouths. As twins, their faces look the same however, their outlook is completely different.

"If it isn't the Orihara twins. You cute little kids you!" Masaomi tackled the twins with a smile as Anri simply softly chuckled at that. "Ah, I prefer you two to that annoying older brother of yours…"

"Hello, sempai who will probably be single for the rest of his life and we have no interest of shacking up with! How are you? But I prefer us to Iza-nii too. Ah, but sempai is very pissed with Iza-nii so I guess it doesn't matter. To you, Iza-nii is a dead person, right?" The one with spectacles asked with a smile.

"Well spoken Mairu-chan! But that description of me wasn't necessary! Now then, could I ask of you two to entertain Anri-chan?" Masaomi asked the two girls with a smile as he separated from them. "You see, your awesome sempai has got a date! And since Anri-chan should go out more, I'm asking you two to accompany her!"

"Eh? Kida-sempai has a date? No way! I thought for sure you'd be alone for the rest of your life since Anri-sempai would only be with you as a friend! Are you really Kida-sempai?" Orihara Mairu asked with an innocent gaze.

"How cruel! But I'll forgive it since you're the cute moe type! Now then, as much as this feels like heaven, Saki-chan! Over here!" Masaomi ran off towards Saki, who had approached the theater.

"Hello Masaomi." Saki greeted him with a smile and the two headed into the theater.

"Shock. (No way.)" The other girl spoke surprised.

"Isn't it? Since when has this been going on? Anri-sempai, if you let this go on your position next to Kida-sempai will be threatened! Then you'll be all alone! Oh, wait. If that happens, I could comfort you!" Mairu, who had very scary eyes, jumped towards Anri who simply dodged her hug.

"Kururi-chan, I'll see you later. I'm going home now." Anri bowed to the other girl, who simply waved goodbye as Anri brought out her cell phone to read the message she had received.

"Alive? (You okay?)" Kururi asked her younger sister, who lay on the floor defeated.

"I'm fine Kuru-nee. Ah, I'll just enjoy Yuuhei-san's face from this poster then." She declared and proceeded to continue gawking at the poster, along with her sister.

**Scene 17 End**

**

* * *

Mairu's bi-leaning-more-towards-girls text messages:**

_FireCookie_: I'm not sure if I did… Hmm… I was writing a timeline that has more background information. I might post it at the end of the series to further explain more things. Maybe. There's a flashback chapter that explains a little regarding Anri and Mikado but… Yeah. But you're still undecided about Yuuhei? Aside from the chance in the next chapter, you get a few others where it'll be explained. I hope you get it soon!

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: That same scene! I laughed so hard when I was writing that scene in specific that I couldn't stop myself from drawing them like that. I put it in my DA account for anyone interested. There's a trace that leads to it if you look hard enough. Xd

_imaginedreams22_: Cake is good (and not a lie). I like making cake. There's a reason he can't cook, which relates to blowing things up. I never did make an explanation of that… It may be a little more obvious in the latter chapters. Careful not to chop off a finger! XD And please remember updates are always MWFs!

_Schwarzien.D'Seventh_: Yes, he is. Yeah, he doesn't get much screen time in the anime, mainly in the second opening. And thanks! XD He did. I thought it'd be super cute. And Shizu-cha does like sweets a lot (so much he can exchange lunch for cakes). See you next time as well! XD


	18. Scene 18

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 18:** The ally replies to the e-mail

Good day,

It seems to me that Tanaka-san is getting more disheartened by the day. But you are hoping for a 'Happy End' instead of a 'Good End'. The way I see it, it will only be a 'Bad End', but please don't be disheartened. I have learned about Tanaka-san's good points.

You care about your friends. And that's the most important point.

You want to change yourself. That's a good point any person should have.

You like 'Happy Ends'. That makes you seem childish, but a much better person already.

Tanaka-san is always learning about the 'outside' even though it's right next to you. I'm really not one to speak, but I want to learn more through Tanaka-san as well. After all, Tanaka-san has already given me what others would consider a 'Happy End', but the end is not here yet.

In life, everything is just beginning. That itself is what it means to be human. Does that sound philosophical to you? I can only lend you as much strength as my body has, but even without it, Tanaka-san is already a strong person. If you allow it, I can arrange a meeting between you and brother. This is not because I feel obliged to you; rather, I want to see a 'Happy End' as well.

From,  
Your ally

**Scene 18 End**


	19. Scene 19

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 19:** An unexpected turn of events that seem eerily familiar

Shizuo woke up in a daze as he stared at the ceiling with a confused feeling. He had no idea how he got there in the first place. As he tried to look around, he heard voices nearby.

"Well, I'm not surprised this happened but who was trying to kill him so much?" He heard Shinra speak.

"I don't know. Mikado isn't talking either. But I've done my job so I should get back. Kadota-san's helping Anri-chan calm Mikado down but he's pretty scared. If you can, come see him tomorrow." He heard a familiar voice, but he couldn't place it.

"Alright. Celty can give you a ride home so tell Mikado-kun that Shizuo's fine. He just needs rest. After all, he's managed to survive a lot, so this much won't kill him. Probably." Shinra didn't sound so sure anymore and it irked Shizuo.

As the door opened and closed in the distance, Shizuo tried looking around again. He saw something weird in the distance but could make it out. It looked like someone was smiling sadly at him. As if telling him that he was alright. But who?

"Oh? You're awake. You're lucky Mikado-kun found you. He's worried about you it seems. Try not to freak everyone out by getting shot and then run over. Seriously, only someone with no desire to live would do something like that to you. Hey, you okay?" Shinra kept on babbling as he smiled at Shizuo.

"Shut the hell up, you idiot. And who was smiling at me?" Shizuo tried to look behind Shinra.

"Smiling? Ah! Why did Celty bring you out here? You'll scare the guests you know!" Shinra scolded whoever was there and picked up something before leaving the living room. "There! That'll teach her to peek at others! Anyways, I got those bullets out of you. I'm sure you're dying to leave but do you know who did this to you?"

"I… was chasing that louse…" Shizuo began and the adrenaline filled his body, allowing him to sit up, much to Shinra's displeasure. "Then I remember feeling weird before something hit me."

"That's terrible… Looks like Izaya was really hoping you'd die… Anyways," Before he could finish his sentence his phone rang and saw Celty calling him. "Celty! My honey! It's so weird to get a call from… Ah, Masaomi-kun? Tche. Huh? The TV and the computer? Hold on." Shinra turned on the TV to see an impossible thing on the screen.

**Scene 19 End**

**

* * *

Kururi's silent-moe text messages:**

_Kokyou Konran_: Uh… Because it's not finished? It's still ongoing until you see the complete sign… ? I'm confused. Fufu. But you'll have to wait and see! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

_Schwarzien.D'Seventh_: I know! The first version still plagues me since I really liked the idea of using Bosskado a lot. Unfortunately, it'll end up in limbo as I've got no clue what would've been needed for it to continue. -3- It's so sad. But you gave me an idea for an extra… Maybe I'll do that…

_imaginedreams22_: It's okay. But I'm glad you like the messages. I'm sure Mikado would like yours as well. Though with his personality early in the anime, he'd probably laugh it off and give it the square root of three points. XD I love that point system he has for Masaomi.


	20. Scene 20

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 20:** Message loop

No! No! Someone please! Help him! No! He can't! Scary! I'm scared! Someone help him! Don't die! Don't die! Dying is scary! Scared! I'm scared! Help! Help me! Die? No! Don't die! He can't die! Someone save him! No! Someone! No! Where? Where is he? Someone! Help him! Don't die! Find him! He's getting away! He killed him! Killed! Died? No! Scared! I'm scared! Don't die! No! Please! No! No! Someone please! Help him! No! He can't! Scary! I'm scared! Someone help him! Don't die! Don't die! Dying is scary! Scared! I'm scared! Help! Help me! Die? No! Don't die! He can't die! Someone save him! No! Someone! No! Where? Where is he? Someone! Help him! Don't die! Find him! He's getting away! He killed him! Killed! Died? No! Scared! I'm scared! Don't die! No! Please! No! No! Someone please! Help him! No! He can't! Scary! I'm scared! Someone help him! Don't die! Don't die! Dying is scary! Scared! I'm scared! Help! Help me! Die? No! Don't die! He can't die! Someone save him! No! Someone! No! Where? Where is he? Someone! Help him! Don't die! Find him! He's getting away! He killed him! Killed! Died? No! Scared! I'm scared! Don't die! No! Please! No! No! Someone please! Help him! No! He can't! Scary! I'm scared! Someone help him! Don't die! Don't die! Dying is scary! Scared! I'm scared! Help! Help me! Die? No! Don't die! He can't die! Someone save him! No! Someone! No! Where? Where is he? Someone! Help him! Don't die! Find him! He's getting away! He killed him! Killed! Died? No! Scared! I'm scared! Don't die! No! Please! No! No! Someone please! Help him! No! He can't! Scary! I'm scared! Someone help him! Don't die! Don't die! Dying is scary! Scared! I'm scared! Help! Help me! Die? No! Don't die! He can't die! Someone save him! No! Someone! No! Where? Where is he? Someone! Help him! Don't die! Find him! He's getting away! He killed him! Killed! Died? No! Scared! I'm scared! Don't die! No! Please! No! No! Someone please! Help him! No! He can't! Scary! I'm scared! Someone help him! Don't die! Don't die! Dying is scary! Scared! I'm scared! Help! Help me! Die? No! Don't die! He can't die! Someone save him! No! Someone! No! Where? Where is he? Someone! Help him! Don't die! Find him! He's getting away! He killed him! Killed! Died? No! Scared! I'm scared! Don't die! No! Please! No! No! Someone please! Help him! No! He can't! Scary! I'm scared! Someone help him! Don't die! Don't die! Dying is scary! Scared! I'm scared! Help! Help me! Die? No! Don't die! He can't die! Someone save him! No! Someone! No! Where? Where is he? Someone! Help him! Don't die! Find him! He's getting away! He killed him! Killed! Died? No! Scared! I'm scared! Don't die! No! Please! No! No! Someone please! Help him! No! He can't! Scary! I'm scared! Someone help him! Don't die! Don't die! Dying is scary! Scared! I'm scared! Help! Help me! Die? No! Don't die! He can't die! Someone save him! No! Someone! No! Where? Where is he? Someone! Help him! Don't die! Find him! He's getting away! He killed him! Killed! Died? No! Scared! I'm scared! Don't die! No! Please! No! No! Someone please! Help him! No! He can't! Scary! I'm scared! Someone help him! Don't die! Don't die! Dying is scary! Scared! I'm scared! Help! Help me! Die? No! Don't die! He can't die! Someone save him! No! Someone! No! Where? Where is he? Someone! Help him! Don't die! Find him! He's getting away! He killed him! Killed! Died? No! Scared! I'm scared! Don't die! No! Please! No! No! Someone please! Help him! No! He can't! Scary! I'm scared! Someone help him! Don't die! Don't die! Dying is scary! Scared! I'm scared! Help! Help me! Die? No! Don't die! He can't die! Someone save him! No! Someone! No! Where? Where is he? Someone! Help him! Don't die! Find him! He's getting away! He killed him! Killed! Died? No! Scared! I'm scared! Don't die! No! Please! No! No! Someone please! Help him! No! He can't! Scary! I'm scared! Someone help him! Don't die! Don't die! Dying is scary! Scared! I'm scared! Help! Help me! Die? No! Don't die! He can't die! Someone save him! No! Someone! No! Where? Where is he? Someone! Help him! Don't die! Find him! He's getting away! He killed him! Killed! Died? No! Scared! I'm scared! Don't die! No! Please! No! No! Someone please! Help him! No! He can't! Scary! I'm scared! Someone help him! Don't die! Don't die! Dying is scary! Scared! I'm scared! Help! Help me! Die? No! Don't die! He can't die! Someone save him! No! Someone! No! Where? Where is he? Someone! Help him! Don't die! Find him! He's getting away! He killed him! Killed! Died? No! Scared! I'm scared! Don't die! No! Please! No! No! Someone please! Help him! No! He can't! Scary! I'm scared! Someone help him! Don't die! Don't die! Dying is scary! Scared! I'm scared! Help! Help me! Die? No! Don't die! He can't die! Someone save him! No! Someone! No! Where? Where is he? Someone! Help him! Don't die! Find him! He's getting away! He killed him! Killed! Died? No! Scared! I'm scared! Don't die! No! Please! No!

**Scene 20 End**


	21. Scene 21

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 21:** The Hero cries in anguish

"Noooooo!" Mikado's screams filled the apartment as his eyes glowed in the strange icy color while his gaze showed his terrified expression. "No! No! Noooo!"

"Ryugamine-kun!" Anri yelled, feeling scared about Mikado's reaction, which was something she had never seen him express. Mikado was supposed to be always smiling, 'That way…'

"Noooo!" Mikado pulled away from Kadota and Yumasaki and ran toward the table before picking up a chair and throwing it out through the door that led to the balcony. It already had a first hole and a chair was already missing from the dining room set so this had been the second time Mikado had thrown something out the window.

"What should I do?" Anri asked, but still got closer and closer to Mikado until the boy jumped her and began to choke her.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Mikado screamed before jumping away from Anri.

"Got him!" Togusa and Karisawa screamed from the kitchen, where Mikado had attempted to grab a knife. "Help us!" They screamed and Kadota and Yumasaki ran over to them and held the boy down.

"…" Anri massaged her neck and gave a soft sigh. "Thank goodness." She murmured to herself.

"No! They're dying!" Mikado began to babble incoherently and was about to bite his tongue when Anri showed up to shove a towel in his mouth so the boy wouldn't hurt himself.

"Damn it! What's Kida doing? He should be back with news already!" Kadota screamed as he continued to pin down Mikado.

"I don't know!" Anri was worried as well, but more about Mikado than anything else.

"Mikado!" Masaomi arrived at the scene just in time with Celty. "Look at Shizuo-san! He's fine! He's alive and he's fine!" He had Celty's PDA to his ear but Mikado seemed to refuse to hear him. "No one's going to die! He's still ALIVE!" Masaomi screamed and Mikado froze in place.

His tears were still falling and his breath was still fast, but at the very least Mikado had stopped thrashing about on the floor.

"He's alive and he's fine." Masaomi repeated, as he got closer to Mikado. He sat down on his knees and got Celty's PDA closer to Mikado. "See for yourself."

"…" Mikado eyed the cell phone and his breath slowly became calmer. There was no picture on the screen but Mikado had already started to breath normally. One by one, the four began to get off of Mikado, with Kadota last to make sure Mikado didn't jump out again.

"See? He's fine." Masaomi smiled and saw Mikado slowly close his eyes and open them again at the same speed. The color returned to normal and he eyed Anri, who quickly took out the towel from his mouth.

"I'm…so…rry…" Mikado apologized to them and sat up.

"Mikado?" Masaomi called for his friend who grabbed his phone and headed up the stairs to the loft. "Mikado?" He called again and saw Mikado hiding in the corner of the loft, with the futon cover over him.

"I'll be…okay… Sorry… Could you please…leave me alone…for a little while?" Mikado spoke with a raspy voice and Masaomi nodded, getting back down.

"Thanks, Shinra-san." He said to the phone and hung up before handing it back to Celty. "Thanks to you as well, Celty-san."

[No problem. I was worried about him as well.] Celty spoke to him with a nod.

"Thank you anyways. And you guys as well. It helped a lot that you were nearby." Masaomi thanked the other four as well.

"Well, Anri-chan called us so frantically, so there's no way we could have ignored that call." Karisawa smiled and they began to leave the room.

[I'll go clean up the glass so don't worry about that at least. I'll be back soon.] Celty nodded to Masaomi and Anri before going out of the apartment as well.

Masaomi and Anri looked at each other before gazing upwards at the loft, hoping Mikado would feel better soon. But since they would have to wait, they began to clean up the apartment.

**Scene 21 End**


	22. Scene 22

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 22:** The Hero contacts his ally through text messages with a depressed tone

[I'm actually very scared of 'death'.]  
[Back then, I saw not only the outside, but the inside.]  
[People I knew began to die because they were not compatible.]  
[And I could do was watch them die.]  
[I tried to stop myself, but I had decided to keep looking.]  
[Because I wanted someone to remember them, even if others wouldn't.]  
[But I'm still scared of death.]  
[Once you die, no one will see you again.]  
[It's scary. Really scary.]

[Was brother injured?]

[Yes.]  
[And just like before, all I did was watch.]  
[I should've been able to stop it.]  
[What use is this 'weapon' if I can't use it to save?]  
[I'm so useless.]

[You're not.]  
[Your feelings got across.]  
[You tried to tell someone. Anyone.]  
[And brother is alive, isn't he?]

[Yes.]  
[I saw his face. Rather, someone showed me where to look.]  
[He's alive.]  
[And he seems fine.]

[Then, you have nothing to feel bad about.]  
[Not being able to do something when it happens in front of you is something humans experience a lot.]

[I'm sorry.]  
[Because I know who did it, who they involved and why.]  
[And I…]  
[I want that 'Happy End'.]

[I see. You're happy then? Despite knowing someone suffered because of you?]

A minute. Two minutes. Three. Four. Five.

[Yes.]  
[I'm sorry.]

[Then give me your address and apologize to brother directly.]  
[After all, you feel guilty about it, so apologize to him. Not me.]  
[Granted, this wasn't how I wanted the two of you to meet, though.]

A minute. Two minutes. Three. Four. Five.

And then the address was sent.

**Scene 22 End**


	23. Scene 23

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 23:** The Antagonist celebrates with a pawn

"Wow, this was better than expected." Izaya smiled joyfully as Saki sat by his side.

"This was done by that boy?" Saki looked at the video she took of the large screen in the distance which had returned to normal after the message loop ended.

"Yeah. And all because I got Shizu-chan slightly injured." Izaya laughed, obviously enjoying himself.

"That didn't seem like slightly." Saki responded, hiding the frown on her face.

"Oh? But it takes a lot more for Shizu-chan to die. After all, I've been trying since our high school days." Izaya said, looking at the news about the message loop with joy. "But I wish I could've seen his face at that moment. Still, he did react almost like expected."

"Almost? But you said it was better than expected." Saki was confused.

"Well, he freaked out like every other person, but the message loop was something I didn't think he'd be able to do. I feel like I got closer to Mikado-kun." Izaya was smiling triumphantly and began to walk off. "Now I'll be able to move freely for a little while."

"…" Saki saw him leave and murmured to her phone, "Masaomi…" with a sadden look.

**Scene 23 End**

**

* * *

Kadota's cool smirking man text messages:**

_PirateCaptainBo_: I hope it cleared things up! Yeah, I commend you for reading the message loop. I would've just read up until the loop started again. XD

_imaginedreams22_: I guess if you use it too much, people are bound to catch on. Ah, but did you manage to understand the message loop with this update? Xd

_Silverchild of the winds_: I'm sorry! It was completely on purpose! I'm sorry! And thanks!

_Schwarzien_: I can't do the updates out of turn but I hope with this one you're not confused about it. Xd


	24. Scene 24

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 24:** Bullying continues in the chatroom

Kanra-san has just joined the chat.

**Kanra:** Hello~! It's Kanra-chan!**  
Kanra:** What? Is no one here tonight?**  
Kanra:** I'm being ignored again?**  
Kanra:** Hellooooooo?

Mai-san has just joined the chat.  
Kyo-san has just joined the chat.**  
**

**Mai:** Good evening.**  
Kyo:** Hello Kanra-san who is so obviously being ignored by all of the people who are not in the chatroom right now! How does it feel?

[PM: Kanra] Che, why are you two the only ones here?  
[PM: Kyo] But onii-chan, everyone doesn't like you. Why are you surprised?

Bakyura-san has just joined the chat.

**Kanra:** Finally! Someone other than these two!**  
Bakyura:** Evening!**  
Bakyura:** Kanra-san, go die! XD**  
Kanra:** How mean~! That's the first thing you say to me?**  
Kanra:** I have feelings too!**  
Mai:** Really?**  
Kyo:** I never would have guessed! I mean, Kanra-san is always gossiping and making fun of people so I thought for sure you were cold-hearted! Or maybe cold-blooded is a better term?**  
Kanra:** Fine then! I'll come back another time!

Kanra-san has just left the chat.

**Bakyura:** Well, I've done what I've come to do.**  
Bakyura:** Mankind can sleep well again tonight.**  
Bakyura:** Good night!**  
Mai:** Good night.**  
Kyo:** Thanks for all your hard work! Good night!

Bakyura-san has just left the chat.

**Kyo:** Then should Mai-san and me do some love-love routine?**  
Mai:** No.

Mai-san has just left the chat.

**Kyo:** Meanie!

Kyo-san has just left the chat.  
No one is in the chat right now.

**Scene 24 End**

* * *

Sissy: Small note about this chapter; Kyo and Mai are Kururi and Mairu, possibly respectively. According to anni_fiesta's name reference chart, Kururi calls Izaya a certain way when chatting as Kyo and from what I read of anni's translations, it seems like Mairu and Kururi switch roles when chatting, which doesn't sound weird at all considering their personalities. Though that's just my understanding of the situation. And therefore, they ended up like this.


	25. Scene 25

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 25:** The Shogun finishes his bullying for the night

"Are you sure Izaya was in his apartment?" Masaomi looked to his side where Saki sat with a soft smile.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Saki grabbed Masaomi's hand. "Masaomi… Thank you."

"Well, it's a true hero's job to help a damsel in distress, isn't it?" Masaomi said shyly, as he scratched the tip of his nose.

"Haha. Masaomi, you consider yourself a hero?" Saki made fun of Masaomi with a small laugh.

"Well, it's better than letting Mikado do all the suffering. If I could, it'd make sure he can't remember all those years he suffered alone." Masaomi had deep hateful look on his eyes that would have scared other people, but Saki got closer and gave Masaomi a small peck on the cheek.

"I'm sure your feelings have gotten across to him." Saki assured him with a smile.

"Thanks Saki. With that, you've gained some points with me!" Masaomi gave her a slight peck on the lips and grabbed her hand. "Now, it's way past your bedtime, so I'll escort you home!" He said with a wink and Saki giggled, following Masaomi.

**Scene 25 End**

**

* * *

Togusa's Ruri-love fan text messages:**

_imaginedreams22_: Then today will make you happy again. =D It was all Mikado (if we're thinking the same thing) but if you'd like to think so you gotta wonder first, when did he have time to write it down? That's the hint you get. ^_~!

_Lisianna34 (Rosete the Silver Rose)_: I'm glad I could inspire you to read the manga. XD Izaya is way more creepy there. And it's how I got into izmk. Xd


	26. Scene 26

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 26:** The Hero reveals his heart to his ally's brother

Mikado did not hear anything. Nothing at all. He was sure everything was his imagination. Yet, the door still banged and Shizuo was in his field of vision. He couldn't believe it. He really did show up. Exactly how much did Shizuo listen to his brother?, he wondered.

"Open up before I break down this door!" Shizuo screamed and Mikado ran towards the door.

"Please don't break down the door! We've already had to call a repairman this week!" Mikado screamed with a flustered look on his face.

"Then you should have opened the door on the first knock!" Shizuo screamed at Mikado, who looked very pale.

"I-I'm sorry, Shizuo-san…" Mikado apologized with a sad look. "Um, would you like to step inside?"

"Yeah, Kasuka told me to listen to what you had to say. And also, that I shouldn't be surprised that you know me." Shizuo came in as Mikado closed the door.

"Ah, Yuuhei-san is much too kind to me sometimes… You can sit wherever you like. Coffee is no good, but is tea alright?" Mikado asked Shizuo from the kitchen as Shizuo sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah. How long have you and Kasuka known each other?" Shizuo asked and Mikado almost tripped.

"Ah, well… About…six months now, I guess. I'm sorry." Mikado apologized to Shizuo and brought the man tea and sweets. Once he left them on the coffee table, Mikado sat down on the floor next to the coffee table with an apologetic look.

"Why are you on the floor?" Shizuo asked him, taking one of the sweets into his mouth.

"Because Shizuo-san will get angry, so I'm preparing myself for that." Mikado explained and continued before Shizuo asked anything else. "When I was younger, and I won't say this to earn pity points, my parents died. I was taken some place and held there for about five years. I've already explained this to Yuuhei-san but since it relates to your injury, I need to explain the first part."

"I think you're skipping some things but I'll give you some leeway." Shizuo told the boy, who nodded in thanks.

"While I was there, I met a certain man and his existence made it possible for me to live there. He is different, so I thought it would be worth living if I could meet that man again. Later, after a long time, I escaped and the people there want to find me. So they hired that same man to find me. But he never reported me because he didn't know why they wanted me so much."

"Doesn't sound like a bad guy." Shizuo noted and Mikado frowned, but continued explaining.

"But then, because he knew that I was hiding, he decided to do something that would lead him to the reason why those people want me so much. That's why that misunderstanding happened between the Dollars and the Yellow Turbans. And because I sent you an apology gift, he seemed to get jealous, so you ended up getting injured. That's why everything has been my fault. Even this war he's trying to start." Mikado lowered his gaze and finally said, "I'm sorry for everything."

"Izaya got me injured." Shizuo stated and Mikado looked up to him before slowly nodding. "Are you saying, he got jealous because of that cake I got?" Once more, Mikado nodded. "And he's the guy you've wanted to meet again? The same guy I just said didn't sound like such a bad guy?"

With a deep blush on his face, Mikado slowly nodded and waited. And waited. And then he looked up to see Shizuo with a thoughtful face.

"Right. Definitely, that louse has to die." Shizuo stood up but Mikado called him before he decided to leave. "What?"

"…" Mikado wanted to ask something. Anything. But nothing came to mind.

"Right. You said I would get angry with you. You want a hit from me?" Shizuo asked with a smirk and Mikado flinched but waited for a hit. "I'm not going to hit you. Sheesh, you seem much more weak-willed than Kasuka said."

"Huh?" Mikado looked up to see Shizuo back on the sofa. "You're not angry with me? But…I've been keeping this a secret! I've purposely wanted for him to come to see me himself!"

"You have lousy taste." Shizuo stated and Mikado felt a pang in his heart. "Well, Kasuka asked me not to get angry with you since you two are mailing buddies and he says he wants to root for you, so I won't get angry with you. And you called me here to apologize, right?"

"Yeah, but it's my fault that the guy you hate the most is doing all this." Mikado apologized and felt a hand on top of his head. "Huh?" He saw Shizuo grin.

"Well? Did you get strength by talking to me? Kasuka said that you might. And besides, that louse would have done something out of boredom, so it evens out. Just don't hate me if I kill him." Shizuo gave Mikado a thumbs-up and the boy smiled.

"Thank you Shizuo-san. I was right. You ARE amazing." Mikado was glad to have talked to Shizuo.

"Good, now tell me? Who's the leader?" At this, Mikado began to blush while Masaomi and Anri came into the apartment, looking shocked at Shizuo's presence.

**Scene 26 End**


	27. Scene 27

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 27:** The Gang of Four has a normal night

"Togusacchi! GOOOOOOO!" Karisawa and Yumasaki screamed into Togusa's ear with a grin.

"Of course!" Togusa screamed back with the same type of grin while Kadota remained calm and quiet. He eyed the back of the van and made sure the extra passengers with them were still okay.

This was getting to be a normal night for them and Kadota remembered how it was that this type of night started to become normal for them. Mikado was the one who started the gears by apologizing for bothering him and quickly asked to employ their services. The weird thing for Kadota was that he identified himself as the mysterious leader. And in order to gain both his trust and his skills, Mikado sent him something Kadota still kept saved on his phone.

Highly classified documents from a certain place.

Of course, it wasn't like Kadota and his gang were messengers of justice and Mikado knew it. That's why the boy only passed on the help request from members in the forum board and those that arrived to him from another friend of Kadota's.

But Kadota had already decided to help Mikado. Even before meeting him, Kadota felt something different about Mikado. That's why, from the documents Mikado sent him and their first brief meeting, Kadota had made his decision.

Perhaps it was the experiences Mikado suffered or the aura he emitted that even Yumasaki and Karisawa felt that drew him in. Kadota wasn't sure. He only knew one thing. Mikado was different. And the boy had suffered enough.

'Yagiri Pharmacies…' Kadota reminded himself of the other enemy they faced aside from Izaya.

But Izaya was Mikado's personal problem. It wasn't something that would normally concern the Dollars. Mikado explained that to them because the boy wanted Dollars to remain a neutral force at ALL times. Izaya was something he and Masaomi would strive to contain.

Yet, Kadota had a feeling that the more powerful forces inside Dollars would eventually move to help Mikado in the end. It was something he realized every time they had one of these nights.

'That's right. We're not messengers of justice, but it's not like we'll just allow those guys to do the same thing they did to Mikado to someone else. Other people have broken, so it's a wonder Mikado hasn't done the same. Yet, he could be on the borderline of that happening as well…' Kadota thought to himself with a grim face. He didn't like thinking of bad things too much.

"Right! Head to the right!" Karisawa and Yumasaki yelled in unison. They were still enjoying themselves, despite the circumstances.

"Yeah, we need to end this soon. Otherwise we'll end up going in circles all night long." Kadota nodded to Togusa, who nodded back and hit the pedal harder, losing their pursuers with ease now.

When they came to a stop, the coast was clear and they helped their extra passengers escape through a back alley. Kadota reminded them to be careful and the three teens nodded before running off into the distance.

"Dotachin!" Karisawa called him by that nickname that Kadota could not tolerate. "Since we're finished with our good deed of the day, can we go buy manga?"

With a sigh, Kadota answered. "Yeah. But stop calling me Dotachin."

Karisawa agreed, though she had no real intention of stopping at all.

**Scene 27 End**

**

* * *

Erika's love boys-love text messages:**

_imaginedreams22_: Bullying Kanra seems like too much fun. XD Ah, but not everything has been revealed. With this chapter, you guys know a little more. Ah, Halloween, our favorite time of the year. Have you decided on a costume?

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: Oh, so that's why you've been gone? You found the drawing? XD

_Schwarzien_: No worries, my connection's being wonky too. Continuation's not until next update! I'm glad we're not the only ones who enjoy bullying Kanra so much. XD So, did you guess right on the 'them' from before?


	28. Scene 28

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 28:** A Weird Couple has a good time

"Seiji-san! That's so cool!" The girl squealed happily gazing at the image Seiji had been painting for the foreigner. She seemed to want to have others write on her drawing pad but after Yagiri Seiji had written 'true love' in one page, he proceeded to draw a face in the following one.

"Yeah, but people might get the wrong idea about this. Not like I care though." He murmured the last line to himself, but the girl still heard him.

"No worries Seiji-san! I know you're such a cool guy that you just care about someone's well being!" The girl seemed ecstatic about making Seiji feel better.

[Hello again Mika-chan.] Celty showed up on her bike just behind them and saw the picture that Seiji had been drawing. [That is?] She directed the question to Seiji, but Harima Mika was the one who answered.

"That's Seiji-san's good will! And Seiji-san knows that he's special and the one who can lead him to this!" Mika pointed to herself with a smile and held on tighter to Seiji.

"I'll find where he hid the head. Since you're not interested in it, there's no need for you to get involved." Seiji warned her with a glare as he finished the picture and closed the drawing pad.

[I understand that you feel an attraction, but someday I believe that will bear no fruit.] Celty tried to advise him seriously and saw the foreigner leave the area.

"As long as she is not in my hands, caressed by my love, I feel little interest in anything else." Seiji told her and felt Mika's hold loosen. He eyed her curiously, but she only smiled and held on tighter again.

[Then I only pray you don't fall so deep that you fail to see anything else in life.] Celty advised him and gave them both a nod before leaving. 'That was definitely Mikado, but even though there's a small relation, how does that boy even know Mikado?' Celty wondered to herself.

"Seiji-san, my woman's intuition says there's something that Celty-san is hiding!" Mika said with a joyful smile as he held her free arm up.

"And I trust it." Seiji smiled and lowered his face to bite the scar on Mika's neck.

"It tickles Seiji-san!" Mika said in between giggles. To these two, the rest of the world didn't seem to exist. And they usually preferred it that way.

**Scene 28 End**


	29. Scene 29

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 29:** The Other Enemy yells in frustration

"What do you mean they escaped again?" The woman in the lab coat screamed at the two men who ran behind her across the hallway. "Well, find someone else! Those guys aren't doing this all the time! Just make sure we can find someone new! We need to recreate the experiment with the correct subject!"

"Yes, ma'am! But Orihara-san hasn't sent us a new list." One of the men said nervously as he followed her in into her office.

"Then do a search yourself! We've done it before, so do it again!" She screamed at them and the man who had spoken quickly left, leaving the other in the room. "What is it now?"

"It's about Orihara-san." The man began with a serious gaze. "Although he assured us that the boy left the city, he never mentioned where the boy was. Can we trust his word? Finding him is a priority, right?"

"That's right, but to catch him we have to be careful. He escaped with all the knowledge of this facility, there's no way he won't use it against us. And with 'that', he'll make sure we never get close. That's why we're being careful right now." She told him with a glare as she sat down behind the desk.

"But, we have no way of finding out whether he truly is giving out information about this facility considering we have no means to find him. If the information from this facility reaches Nebula…" The man could not bear to mention the rest of his thoughts.

"The experiments have continued because we assured the upper people that we'd contain the subjects better by sedating them more. What we need is another success story like that kid. If that happens, Nebula will be the least of our problems." She spoke with a glare and stared at a picture in her desk.

"Then we proceed as normal?" He asked her seriously.

"Yes. The experiments continue. And maybe, if we're lucky, we'll find him and contain him." She spoke with a small smile.

"Very well, Yagiri-san. I'll report once we obtain new subjects and the results of the test." The man bowed and strode off out of the room.

"That damn brat. I'm not letting you get away with this. That 'weapon' belongs to us as well as everything you stole." Yagiri Namie kicked the desk angrily. "Damn Ryugamine Mikado."

**Scene 29 End**

**

* * *

Walker's conspiring torture text messages:**

_imaginedreams22_: Hmm… Cool beauty or salsa dancer… Difficult choice. Though, by now, it makes no sense to ask me. XD I usually go as an all-black witch, but I don't go out anymore. I'm a hermit. Xd Well, they do appear again.

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: Help! Where is the sky? Whew! No, not Izaya's sister (though you figured it out by now). Yes, a bit excessive but there's a reason. I found it fun. For good reasons too. I was from him though. Bullying Kanra is still a favorite of everyone's. XD And, yes, he does. I'm glad you liked the gang. In a way, they're probably the most interesting of the whole bunch in the series. Have I answered everything?


	30. Scene 30

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 30:** Going back to the shocked pair and an embarrassed Hero

"Orihara Izaya." Masaomi spoke with a serious tone. Anri sat right beside him with a downward gaze. And Mikado…was sitting on the floor again.

"Yes." Mikado seemed to answer, a blush plastered all across his face.

"Orihara Izaya." Masaomi repeated seriously and Anri fixed herself on the couch uncomfortably.

"Yes." Mikado nodded again, his eyes closed due to being afraid.

"Orihara Izaya." Masaomi didn't seem tired of repeating the name while Anri looked uncomfortably to another side.

"…Yes." Mikado felt the coffee table hit his forehead.

"Orihara. Izaya." Masaomi said separately this time and Anri began to feel sad for Mikado.

"Yes…" Mikado wanted Masaomi to stop, but knew that he wouldn't. Shizuo was, by now, long gone from the apartment after his talk with Mikado, yet Mikado now wished he had stayed. Though, if the man were here, he'd be agreeing with Masaomi's thoughts.

"Orihara Izaya."

"Yes."

"Say no dammit!" Masaomi suddenly screamed, scaring both Mikado and Anri. "I was hoping this was a dream or that'd you'd say it was all a joke! I mean, seeing Mikado with a goofy grin saying 'you bought it!' would be better than you sitting there on the floor saying yes to my worst fear! Why won't you say it?" Masaomi had gotten closer to Mikado and had begun shaking the boy's shoulders.

"Ah, Kida-kun, I think he's getting dizzy…" Anri tried to stop Masaomi.

"Did you know? Was I the only one left out of the loop?" Masaomi stopped to look back at Anri.

"No!" Anri shook her head. This was the one secret she did not know.

"I didn't tell anyone! Except…" Mikado stopped short, his blush returning.

"Except?" Masaomi and Anri both asked at the same time.

"Yuuhei-san…and Shizuo-san just know." Mikado answered, trying to get his bearings straight.

"Why did Shizuo-san learn about this before me? And who the heck is Yuu…" Masaomi stopped himself. "Yuuhei-san? Who the heck is Yuuhei-san?"

"Ah. I meant Kasuka-san, Shizuo-san's younger brother. The one I mentioned before." Mikado explained.

"If this were an awesome comedy, you'd be talking about Hanejima Yuuhei!" Masaomi joked but froze when he felt Mikado stiffen under his hands. "Mikado, you…"

"I wanted to learn more about Shizuo-san so I just…" Mikado tried to look away but Masaomi grabbed his face and turned it to him.

"You sneaky boy! You've been exchanging e-mails with a movie star?" Masaomi started to noogie Mikado's head and heard the boy cry in pain before he stopped.

"But it's not like I could just say that easily. I have to protect his privacy as well." Mikado looked apologetically at Masaomi.

"Ack! The sad puppy look! Wait! No! You're trying to move the conversation away from the main point!" Masaomi realized as Anri seemed to hold back a laugh. "Why would you choose THAT Orihara Izaya? He's evil and unstable! Heck, I'd prefer you choose Shizuo-san! Or me! I'll love you forever so don't fall any further for that damn broker!"

"I'm sorry. But I can't stop. From the moment I saw him I knew he was different. And I owe him for saving me. I'm sorry Masaomi." Mikado looked apologetic but Masaomi simply hugged him.

"I don't want to bury your depressed body!" He declared and Mikado began to laugh.

"Don't worry, even Shizuo-san asked me not to hate him if he managed to kill him." Mikado tried to cheer up Masaomi.

"Anri-chan, you're free to attack if you get a chance!" Masaomi gave Anri a thumbs-up and the girl nodded while Mikado looked worried, still wanting to keep Anri away from participating.

**Scene 30 End**


	31. Scene 31

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 31:** Flashback to the Hero and the Antagonist meeting for the first time

"Hello again, Namie-san." Orihara Izaya, who was only nineteen at the time, had just been recently employed by Yagiri Pharmacies. Today, he had come to deliver some information his client, Yagiri Namie, had asked for.

"You really came to deliver this in person." Namie, the youngest employee of only twenty one, stared in shock at Izaya while holding onto her younger brother's arm.

"Of course. I always keep my word." Izaya replied with a wide grin that hid far too many secrets.

"Nee-san, who's that?" Yagiri Seiji pointed over to a young Ryugamine Mikado who was walking into a hallway along with a man in a black suit. However, before her sister even answered, Seiji broke free from her grasp and ran over to Mikado. "Hey, why are you here?"

"…" Mikado remained quiet but had turned to look at Seiji. A few seconds passed before Seiji asked again with an angry tone, but Mikado still remained quiet. He did, however, now turn to look at Izaya before answering, "I don't know."

"Hey Namie-san, as cute as it is to watch children socialize, shouldn't we get down to business first? I have other things to do." Izaya said with a grin, completely ignoring Mikado's stare.

"You're right. Take that kid away." Namie told the man in the black suit, who nodded to her and dragged Mikado away with him. None of the adults paid any attention to the fact that Mikado had continued to stare at Izaya all the way into the distance.

"That kid is weird." Seiji declared to his sister once he was back by her side.

"Don't worry about him Seiji, you'll never see him again." Namie assured her brother, never knowing that her brother had other plans.

'I want to see him again.' Two thoughts collided, neither knowing the reason why they had thought that at the time.

**Scene 31 End**


	32. Scene 32

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 32:** The Antagonist meets with the Rival again

"You used my people without warning me." Those were the first words to come out of Aoba's mouth when he met up with Izaya.

"I believe it was my turn. Or maybe I was planning something else." Izaya turned on the revolving chair as he ate his ice cream. "Either way, I needed to punish Shizu-chan a bit."

"Well, it's not like I needed those guys so you did me a favor." Aoba sat down next to Izaya. "Also, you gave me some free info on Mikado-san, so I guess it evens out."

"Oh, really? What kind?" Izaya wondered with a sly grin, already knowing what it was.

"Stop joking around. It's still my turn; you said so yourself last time." Aoba reminded Izaya.

"Oh, that's right. Oh well, just forget about it. But if it'll make you feel better, take two turns. Just don't make me wait too long." Izaya said, stopping to eat his ice cream.

"Or you'll make your move? You might have a lot of pawns but I believe my move will have a better impact on Mikado-san." Aoba grinned and stood up again.

"Just remember you're only supposed to bring him out." Izaya reminded Aoba and continued with his ice cream while Aoba left the shop.

"Though what I can do after is none of your concern." Aoba smirked, not knowing that Izaya cared a lot about whatever Aoba had planned for Mikado.

**Scene 32 End**

**

* * *

Simon's terrible sushi offers through text messages:**

_terracannon876_: I hadn't thought of it that way. XD That was hilarious. But I guess it's true. XD I'm glad you can still enjoy the story, despite the short chapters. Ah, I hope I managed to give you something with the flashback of last chapter.

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: I'm glad you liked him. I love Masaomi's personality so I was hoping to show it right. X3

_imaginedreams22_: Everyone wants Izaya dead. But Masaomi's awesome. He might have ADD though… (._.)


	33. Scene 33

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 33:** The Hero fights against a test

Mikado stood in front of the monitors, taking deep forced breaths. It was getting harder for him to breathe. Anri stood by his side, trying to calm him while she watched him work.

"Don't worry Sonohara-san. It's only for a little while longer. Aoba-kun can't keep bringing in more people than there are right now." Mikado smiled and looked shocked at one of the screens.

"What is it?" Anri asked worriedly, glancing at the monitors as they all changed to show cameras of Celty being chased by a group of bikers.

"Where did they come from?" Mikado wondered, not knowing who they were. "He didn't leave any electronic trace from his phone. Was it from a public computer? A payphone?" Mikado sat down and began typing on the keyboard as a few monitors now showed a type of search.

"Ryugamine-kun?" Anri called him but Mikado was too engrossed with his search to notice the other things going on. Taking out her phone, Anri scrolled around the Dollars website. "Ryugamine-kun! It's not just Celty-san! Dollars members are getting attacked!"

"What? Ah, Masaomi!" Mikado screamed and a few monitors changed to show the posts on the Dollars' forum board while another showed a message being written. And then another and another. "Found him!" Mikado returned to the search he was conducting to show Aoba on screen, walking along the streets. It seemed to be a previous recording since it showed daylight.

"Ryugamine-kun, you're sweating…" Anri was getting more and more worried and decided to look for a small towel in order to wipe the sweat forming.

"Damn, I didn't think he'd actually do that. Making an all out attack from different sides, what exactly is he planning? This won't do a lot." Mikado wondered to himself, eyeing the screen that gave him the reason why Celty was being chased. "I'd better warn Celty-san. I hope Kadota-san or Shizuo-san doesn't get involved. Ah, I got some people injured…" Mikado said, a small tear falling from one of his eyes.

"Let me help you." Anri sat down next to Mikado and began wiping the sweat from his brow. "Are you feeling sad?" She asked worriedly when she saw the tear.

"Ah, a bit. But, don't worry too much. I'll make sure you don't enter the scene. I don't want to make you feel the same as that time." Mikado nodded to her with a smile and turned back to the monitors with a frown. "Ah, they got Shizuo-san involved… I was hoping this wouldn't create too many injured people. Is there anyone close by that can send supplies?"

As Mikado eyed the cameras that showed the surroundings of the places where fighting had broken out, he looked out for anyone he recognized to be Dollars. With a smile, he began sending mails.

"Is everything alright now?" Anri asked with a frown, going back to looking at the monitors.

"Tonight's battle hasn't finished, but it looks like he's begun ordering a retreat. Even those people he managed to attract will be beaten shortly by Celty-san. But I don't know what he wanted to prove or do tonight. I haven't learnt much about Aoba-kun." Mikado sighed and continued at a much slower pace.

"Not like Izaya-san, right?" Anri offered, causing Mikado to blush and frown.

"Please stop teasing me. Masaomi's been keeping an eye out to make sure I don't spend too much time people watching. It's enough that he's gotten angry with me." Mikado tried to make the blush go away.

"But the person you like to watch the most is that Izaya-san and Kida-kun is only worried about you." Anri smiled softly and stood up. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please. I'll be done soon. Thank you Sonohara-san." Mikado smiled and continued working. The night was still young and he truly had no idea that this was a test from Aoba. One that Mikado had passed just as Aoba wanted him to.

**Scene 33 End**


	34. Scene 34

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 34:** A sudden realization that was slightly unexpected

[Thanks for last time.] Celty typed as soon as she was inside the apartment. Shizuo sat right next to her as Mikado smiled at them and nodded to Celty.

"I'm glad I managed to respond in time. Still, I'm sorry Shizuo-san. I tried not to get you involved but you ended up having to use violence." Mikado apologized from the floor. Since it was noon, neither Anri nor Masaomi had come back from school.

"Nah, it's okay." Shizuo answered normally, a bit ticked that Mikado was again on the floor.

[I told you he wouldn't get angry, so it's okay to sit on the couch now, right?] Celty asked Mikado who nodded with an aloof grin. Getting up, he sat down on the sofa now.

"So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Mikado asked Celty, referring to the reason Celty came all the way to his apartment. Shizuo eyed them curiously, wondering if he should leave or not.

[How is it that Yagiri Seiji knows you? I know he's that woman's brother but…] Celty wrote, seemingly worried about the topic.

"Ah, when I was still there, the same day I met Izaya-san, I also met Yagiri-kun. Then, behind his sister's back, he came to see me a few times. He wanted to know who I was and why I was there. But more than that, I'm not sure how, but he recognized a relation between me and Celty-san's head." At this sudden word, Shizuo stared at Mikado.

"Those guys have Celty's head?" A rising anger could be felt by the other two.

[Not anymore!] Celty tried to calm him down.

"What?" Shizuo looked confused.

"Well, on the day I escaped, I took it with me. As far as anyone's concerned, I still have that in my possession." Mikado smiled and turned to look at Celty. "That's why I believe Yagiri-kun is searching for me. He loves her so he wants to possess her."

"You said as far as anyone's concerned, that means you don't really have it." Shizuo noted and continued to look at Mikado.

"Ah, well… That's what I used to pay for Celty-san's assistance in my escape." Mikado chuckled and Shizuo stared at Celty with disbelieving eyes.

[Yeah, that's true. I actually have it back. Not all my memories are back, but I got a power up thanks to it.] Celty joked but Shizuo shook his head and decided to go back to work.

**Scene 34 End**

**

* * *

Mika's Seiji-love text messages:**

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: Yeah, that's Aoba. You'll have to wait and see if there's any indication of that.


	35. Scene 35

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 35:** The Dullahan remembers about what led her to meet the Hero

[I have a request to the most trusted courier of Ikebukuro. Will you accept it?]

That was the request mail that Celty received one day out of nowhere. It had no real mail address because for some reason, Celty had sent herself that e-mail. With no way to know how to reply, Celty decided to forget that mail until the next day it was sent again. And it continued for a whole week until the last mail was sent from another mail address with the name Tanaka_Taro.

[How have you managed to obtain my address?] Celty had replied to his mail without affirming or denying his request.

[I have access everywhere, but I need a speedy courier to handle a tough job.] The other replied back.

[So what is it you'd like me to transport? Though I'm not saying I'm accepting your job.] Celty felt a bit angry about not obtaining an understandable response.

[A boy to a certain location. Though if you would like an incentive, I have something you might be interested in.] The other replied, only vaguely explaining the job.

[And what would that be?] Celty was getting angry. Money was something she didn't need more of at the moment. Jewelery? Gold? Land? Celty was unsure of what the other would offer her until she received the next message.

[Your head.] With those two words, Celty quickly accepted the job, not even doubting that the person might not have what she wanted.

So when Celty waited for the person to show up at the correct time and place, she was surprised to see a young teen holding her head. And even more so when she witnessed the following events to that one.

**Scene 35 End**


	36. Scene 36

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 36:** The Girlfriend greets the rest of the cast

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Anri tried to reason but the two girls in front of her were having a great time. So much that they ended up inviting more people than necessary to this.

"Kida-sempai's on a D-A-T-E. There's no way I'm not meeting the girl who has yet to break up with him." Mairu declared with a grin, Kururi right behind her.

"Meeting is for a face-to-face talk. What you're doing is stalking." Kadota declared, standing like a normal pedestrian. Togusa stood next to him, keeping an eye for the otakus behind the two girls who were making sure Anri hid herself.

"This is way too much fun to not do! What could she be like? Proper? Gangster? Hippie? A cool gal? Laid-back? Very scary? Gothic? Loli? Both? Psycho?" Mairu continued listing types, not noticing that Saki had stopped right next to them.

"Uh…" Togusa began, about to mention Saki when the girl decided to speak.

"I like to think I'm an esper. Or at least, that's what Masaomi likes to think. He's a very funny guy but I'm glad you don't think the same." Saki smiled and bowed to each of them. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mikajima Saki. Now, if you'll excuse me, Mairu-chan, Kururi-chan, Anri-san, Karisawa-san, Yumasaki-san, Togusa-san and Kadota-san." With that, she left them and joined Masaomi who had been waiting for her.

"That woman might really be an esper! Scary! Does that mean she can read my thoughts? Oh, but I'd still do her if she ever decides to leave Kida-sempai. You think she'd give me a chance?" Mairu looked over to her sister.

"Idiot. (Stop joking around.)" Kururi responded with a shake of her head.

"Let's go you two." Kadota told Yumasaki and Karisawa with a serious gaze.

"But this was actually entertaining!" Karisawa pouted but remembered that there was a store she wanted to go to today.

"Anri-chan, you want us to give you a ride?" Yumasaki asked with a grin.

"No, it's okay. Thank you for offering." And with that, Anri disappeared into the crowd.

"She seemed like she was in a hurry." Kadota noted and eyed a camera nearby. 'Did he ask her for something?' He wondered to himself.

**Scene 36 End**


	37. Scene 37

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 37:** Mother shows her true colors in fear

"Nnn…" Anri felt groggy as she slowly opened her eyes. "Where…?" She wondered, not remembering when she closed her eyes in the first place or how she arrived here. Where ever it was that she was?

"Anri-sempai, so glad you could wake up." Aoba's voice surprised her and she realized one thing. Mikado was left alone in the apartment.

"Kuronuma-kun?" Anri eyed him, shifting a little to realize they had tied her up.

"That's right. Now, if you're worried about Mikado-san I'll tell you right now. We're not going to attack him in his home. We want to see if we can make Mikado-san come out himself. So you're bait." Aoba explained with a smile.

"How long have I been out?" Anri asked surprisingly calm at the moment. However, she was very much afraid, but for a different reason than Aoba would have thought.

"Only half an hour. I must say, Anri-sempai is acting pretty calm about this. But if you're expecting Kida-sempai to come and save you, I'll have to be honest. That's not going to happen. You remember three nights ago, right?" Aoba asked and Anri looked shocked at those words.

"You mean…?" Anri was afraid to continue.

"That's right." Aoba's grin widened. "Right now, the Yellow Turbans are being kept busy by my gang. I must say, they're really enjoying it. And the Black Bike is also being entertained by some bikers, as well as the bike police. I'd say I managed to cover my bases very well."

"You have to let me go. Ryugamine-kun mustn't be allowed to go out like this! He probably already knows that you have me, so…!" Before she could finish her thought, the lights of wherever she was went out.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?" Aoba screamed and tried to light up things with his cell phone, but it was off as well. "What the hell?"

'Oh, no… He's angry and cornered. No, I can't let this continue. I can't let him go out like this.' Anri was getting more and more worried. "I'm sorry." She muttered to no one.

"Did you say something?" Aoba wondered and saw the flash of something in the darkness. Whatever it was, Aoba now saw something else. Red eyes in the darkness.

"Ugh!" A member fell to the ground unconscious but Aoba didn't know who.

"I have to leave now. Don't worry, I won't harm anyone. Please just stay asleep for a little while." Anri maneuvered herself well in the darkness and reached the door to the place she was at.

Suddenly, light from the moon penetrated the warehouse from the door that seemed to be cut open.

"What?" Aoba stared at the silhouette of Anri, who seemed to be holding a sword.

"I managed to calm her, but I can't guarantee your safety if you do this again. I'm the one who guards him so I have to make sure he doesn't suffer due to this kind of thing." Anri bowed to Aoba from the distance and began running into the darkness outside.

**Scene 37 End**

**

* * *

Seiji's true head-love text messages:**

_imaginedreams22_: Yes, she did. I do like jumping around a lot in this fic. Hope this keeps you happy.


	38. Scene 38

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 38:** The Other Enemy concocts a plan

"There's no mistaking it, only that kid is capable of doing this." Namie spoke, going outside of the facility where she worked. "Have you told the guards to keep an eye on the subjects?" She spoke to the man who had just run out after her.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded to her and saw her grin a bit. "Ma'am?"

"That bastard Orihara. He must've known that the kid was still in the city and still kept the secret. I see… He still wants to know what we did to him." Namie was rejoicing on the inside.

"Ma'am, what should we do next then?" The man asked curiously.

"I'll contact that man. In the meantime, progress continues like normal. He can't keep the lights off everywhere for too long. It'll only hurt him if he continues." Namie looked up to see the stars in the sky. 'Wonder how long it's been since anyone in the city has seen the stars. Aah… I see Seiji in the stars… Seiji…' Namie smiled to herself.

"Ma'am, all the subjects are secured." Another man approached Namie after the other had left to inform about her orders.

"Very well, then…" As Namie started, the lights in the city returned and she smirked. "I knew it. It's too much for him. But it lasted more than I thought. Is he getting some back-up?" Her smirk widened.

"Ma'am?" The man next to her seemed a bit worried about that smirk.

"We'll find him. If he's getting back up that means something stayed on during the blackout. Look into that and make sure you don't leave any electronic trace. If he finds out, he'll only move to another location." Namie explained to the man and saw him nod before leaving. "I'll find you soon, Ryugamine Mikado. You and the others you took with you."

**Scene 38 End**


	39. Scene 39

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 39:** A meeting between possible allies

"Now this is a dilemma, how am I supposed to get inside?" The man wearing a gas mask stood in front of Mikado's apartment and spoke to himself. Just then, the door to an apartment two doors down the hall opened up and a strange man with red eyes came out. "Oh? Those eyes…"

"Please excuse me, Mother is worried." The man spoke and walked over to the one with a gas mask. The one with the gas mask moved aside and watched the man with the red eyes open the door to the apartment.

'Hmm… Interesting…' The man with the gas mask thought to himself and followed the other man quietly into the apartment, but made sure to close the door.

"Ryugamine-san?" The man with the red eyes ran over to Mikado, who had fallen to the floor in front of the monitors and seemed to be in a lot of pain. "Please wait, I'll call Mother now." He grabbed a cell phone but was unable to place a call when the man in the gas mask knocked in unconscious.

"Hello." The remaining man bent down to speak to Mikado.

"Kishitani Shingen…" Mikado eyed the man from the floor before he gave a low scream and coughed up some drops of blood.

"Your brain seems to be in trouble, judging from the blood coming out of your nose." Shingen spoke, passing his hands over Mikado in order to inspect him.

"Why…are you…here…?" Mikado asked with a forced voice, clearly in a lot of pain.

"Just a coincidence. I was passing by when the lights went out. I decided to look at the stars and to my surprise saw light coming out of an apartment. So I climbed the stairs and ended up in front of your place." Shingen explained with ease, not doing anything to relieve Mikado's pain.

"Did Nebula…send you here?" Mikado asked, not believing Shingen's response, as he tried to sit up, but fell to the floor again.

"So not only do you know me, but you know I work for Nebula as well? Tell me, what exactly are you?" Shingen asked as he watched Mikado try and calm his pain.

"A human…" Mikado began and heard Shingen scoff. "With a 'weapon' created by…Yagiri…Pharmacies…" At this, Shingen helped the boy sit up and began inspecting him more closely.

"You're the 'weapon' that contacted us before?" Shingen asked, measuring his heart rate and breathing.

"Yes…" Mikado nodded and looked over to the computers that began powering up again.

"And here I believed you were simply a nut hacker, sending us information about Yagiri Pharmacies only to destroy them later on." Shingen tilted Mikado's head and began palpating his neck.

"I can't let you use that information for your company. I need you to stop them from continuing the experiments. Nobody else should be made into a weapon like myself." Mikado began speaking more calmly as his breathing calmed down.

"Very well, but I'll need some time to convince the upper bosses. And, I'd like to thoroughly examine you some other time." Shingen spoke, sounding almost as if he was smirking.

"Unfortunately, unlike Celty-san, I'll die if you try to dissect me alive." Mikado bluntly told him and got up from the floor.

"You know Celty-kun?" Shingen sounded surprised as he followed Mikado to the bathroom.

"Yes, I've been in Celty-san and Shinra-san's care for a while now." Mikado said as he cleaned his face of all the blood.

"And Saika?" Shingen asked and found himself on the floor, pinned by Mikado who had left the bathroom sink water running.

"Shingen-san, Saika is no longer your interest; therefore please erase the name from your thoughts." Mikado's eyes glowed in a softer yet icy blue again as he looked down on Shingen.

"Very well. So may I have your name?" Shingen agreed and asked after Mikado got off of him.

"Ryugamine Mikado. I thank you for your assistance however, I must ask you to leave now. You will be attacked if my guard sees you here." Mikado said bluntly as his eyes returned to normal.

"I'll come again some other time then. Goodbye, little weapon." Shingen waved of as he left the apartment.

With a sigh, Mikado turned off the faucet of the bathroom sink and slumped down on the ground. He looked at his trembling hands and gripped them tight in front of his face.

"Sorry Sonohara-san, I almost…" He eyed the unconscious man in his room. "I almost did it again."

**Scene 39 End**


	40. Scene 40

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 40:** The Underground Doctor does some worrying

"My father." This time it was Shinra who sat menacingly in front of Mikado.

"Yes." Mikado replied as Anri tried to support Mikado by sitting next to him.

"My father." Shinra repeated as Celty shifted a bit on the sofa, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes." Mikado nodded as Masaomi patted his back.

"Do you realize this is going to traumatize you even more?" Shinra asked with a frown.

"Yes. However, even if it was a coincidence, I decided to request his help. Shingen-san is the most powerful enemy that Yagiri Pharmacies has." Mikado explained to Shinra.

"That's true, but it's my father! Even I know that the man is insane! He called me after he talked to you to get more information. I didn't give him any since Celty made me promise not to, but if this continues, he'll be a scarier existence than Yagiri." Shinra warned Mikado, causing Celty to believe Shinra was actually worried about Mikado.

"However, I fear Yagiri Pharmacies more right now and I need them to cease all work, so making an alliance with Nebula is only a means to that end." Mikado smiled, hoping that Shinra would understand. The man, instead, simply sighed before smiling.

"Well, I got good news and a tidbit of interesting news." Shinra began, "Your blood test showed everything was normal, but last night it completely boiled up and got destroyed! Actually, it got boiled once before this month, around the time Shizuo was injured and did you actually know that would happen?" He stared at Mikado with disbelieving eyes when the boy hid his face with his hands.

"Because my signal got sent all over the place, my blood picked it up. Thankfully, none of my blood remains inside Yagiri Pharmacies so they don't know I'm in the city, but with last night…" Mikado seemed uncertain if he should continue.

"You mean to say that they might find out about this place? That means we'll have to move?" Masaomi said with a frown. "I like this apartment!"

"Don't worry Masaomi. I'll send them on a wild goose chase. Ah, that reminds me, Sonohara-san, can you send out the check that's on the counter tomorrow?" He turned to Anri with a smile.

"Oh! Yes! I'll mail it tomorrow." Anri felt nervous since Mikado had suddenly shifted the conversation to her.

"Wait… How can you be sure they don't have any of your blood? I thought you said that you only took Celty's head and the children when you left?" Shinra asked Mikado but both Mikado and Anri froze in place.

"Mikado? Anri-chan?" Masaomi asked them worriedly.

"Um…" Anri began, trying to look away.

"That is…" Mikado also looked away with a blush on his face.

"What did you do?" Masaomi asked accusingly.

"I'm sorry…" Mikado apologized, trying not to look at anyone. "I forced Sonohara-san to…"

"No, I agreed to do it in order to keep you safe! I was worried that you might be found out!" Anri interjected with a worried look.

"But it was only because I…"

"But I knew it was the only way and you…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold your horses there!" Masaomi stopped them from being anymore cryptic. "Okay, from the beginning. What did you do?"

"It was only a coincidence but because I…freaked out, I ended up forcing Sonohara-san to cut our neighbor from two doors down. And the reason I freaked out was that he works for Yagiri Pharmacies which is the reason why I know that they don't have my blood. I made him destroy it." Mikado explained with a slight blush.

"Oh, you two… You're so cute." Masaomi smiled and ruffled both their hairs, causing Shinra and Celty to slump their shoulders in defeat. Mikado and Anri remained still, hoping Masaomi would stop soon.

**Scene 40 End**


	41. Scene 41

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 41:** The Rival swallows his pride

"Here. Now explain. Right now. Who is Sonohara-sempai?" Aoba handed the money over to Izaya and walked into the apartment.

"Oh my. Did she hurt anyone? Cut them perhaps?" Izaya snickered as he followed Aoba in.

"No, she said she 'managed to control her' however, the sword and the reason why she so easily knocked my members unconscious is something I want to know. That's the reason I'm lowering myself to you and paying you for information. I don't want any more surprises." Aoba sat down on the sofa with a deep glare towards Izaya.

"I'm surprised she managed to restrain it. Hmm… Mikado-kun could have been helping her." Izaya grinned, remembering something else. "Let's see, I should start with the slashers, because indirectly, they involved your previous Sonohara-sempai."

Aoba noticed the deep look of disgust Izaya hid but decided to hear what the man was offering for the money. "See, there's this 'demonic' sword that thinks it exists to love all humans and one way or another, your sempai ended up owning it. One of the children of the previous host thought it was the original and began the slashers incidents. Then, they all stopped because the original, in other words your sempai, stepped up to the plate and took control over the children."

"So in a way, you have to be thankful that Anri-chan didn't cut any of your members or else you might have lost a lot of members." Izaya finished with a sly grin.

"In other words, don't try playing the Anri-sempai card again. I'll have to modify my moves. Very well." Aoba stood up and began to leave. "Your move Orihara Izaya." He said before leaving.

"My, my. So stubborn that kid." Izaya began to laugh when his computer made a noise to signify a new mail. Curiously, he walked towards the computer and smirked when he saw the name of the sender.

However, his smile faded the moment he read the mail.

[The reason Saika disappeared is not as simple as you wish it to be. Yes, she stepped up to the plate, however, it was only because she realized that something worse would happen if the children went unchecked around town. And I…like her for that. That's not something you can stop. But I'd like for you to stop trying to use her. Saika is no one's problem anymore. And neither are the slashers.]

"And that's why you keep interesting me, Mikado-kun. How exactly did you know we were talking about that?" Izaya smirked again as he rested on the chair, not realizing he was being watched from somewhere else.

**Scene 41 End**

**

* * *

Namie's Seiji-love text messages:**

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: They're so adorable aren't they? You can tell they all like each other. XD

_imaginedreams22_: Thanks! Comedy makes the world go round. I at least try to add a lot of comedy. Things become more fun that way.


	42. Scene 42

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 42:** The Weird Couple visits the Hero

"Oh, boy. I didn't expect this. Well, I knew he was hardheaded, but…" Mikado murmured and walked over to his room to close the door.

"What's wrong Mikado?" Masaomi asked, eyeing the game they had paused, hoping to un-pause it and beat Mikado.

"Yagiri-kun is coming up the elevator." Mikado explained and looked for something in the bathroom.

"Seriously? I mean, we practiced for that type of scenario, but…" Masaomi began, dreading the words he did not finish out loud.

"That means Harima-san is coming as well and her intuition is powerful." Anri finished for him.

"That's right. Especially in anything that's related to Yagiri-kun. I wonder why it took her so long to get here though. She's a resourceful stalker." Mikado wondered, bringing out a strange bottle.

"What's that?" Masaomi asked Mikado, who simply smiled.

"I had to hide this from you since I knew you'd only take it for yourself, but it's a gift for Yagiri-kun." Mikado explained and brought the bottle to the dining table. "Can you help me make tea Masaomi?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Masaomi nodded and walked away from the game and to the kitchen.

Once the doorbell rang, Anri got up. "I'll get it." She simply said and arrived at the door to greet the guests. "Hello."

"Hi Anri-chan! So, he's here, right?" Mika quickly asked, holding onto Seiji's arm like a lover would.

"Yes, would you like to come in?" Anri asked and received a nod from the couple before she let them in.

"Please just sit down wherever you like." Mikado spoke with a smile and saw Mika giggle before sitting down with Seiji on the couch, followed by Anri, who sat in one of the chairs of the dining table that was closest to the sofa.

"Have you been living here all this time?" Seiji asked, eyeing Mikado as he and Masaomi brought the tea and cookies.

"Yes. It's been convenient for me." Mikado smiled and sat down on the couch while Masaomi sat next to Anri.

"Well, I won't be telling sis, for old time's sakes." Seiji said and saw Mikado smile.

"Thanks Yagiri-kun. You haven't changed much." At these words, Seiji blushed a bit and looked away.

"Though you've changed a lot. You like being here that much?" Seiji asked as Mika stared at his face.

"Yes. Masaomi and Sonohara-san are very important to me." Mikado words caused both Masaomi and Anri to blush.

"Then tell me where she is." Seiji got right to the point and failed to see the frown Mika now wore but saw Mikado shake his head with a soft smile.

"I can't. Right now, she's where I need her to be in order to understand something. So I can't even give her to you. But, when the end arrives, I'll reveal her location to you. You can decide what to do then." Mikado spoke softly and saw Seiji frown before he sighed.

"Fine then." He drank the tea in one gulp and stood up. "Where is it then?"

"Over there." Mikado pointed behind Masaomi, who looked surprised before he turned to grab the bottle. "As agreed, I didn't put it inside the refrigerator."

"Thanks. Come on Mika. We're done." Seiji extended his hand to Mika and she grinned, taking it gladly.

"Yay! Seiji-san, what do you want to do now?" She asked with a smile as Seiji grabbed the bottle from Masaomi's hands.

"As long as you're with me, I don't care what." Seiji said seriously, eyeing the scar Mika had on her neck.

"Kyaa! I love you Seiji-san!" Mika held on tighter to Seiji as the rest could only try to hide their blush.

"I'll see you some other time Ryugamine. You're the closest thing I have to her after all. Just don't get caught by nee-san." Seiji warned Mikado with a serious gaze.

"Of course. I'll keep your advice in mind." Mikado nodded and saw them out. Once they were out, Mikado gave a deep sigh.

"You okay Mikado?" Masaomi asked, walking closer to Mikado.

"Yagiri-kun's head is still filled with only thoughts about Celty-san's head. He hasn't yet realized how much Harima-san has sacrificed for him. I wish I could help her." Mikado felt bad as he returned with Masaomi to the living room.

"Is there something we can do?" Anri asked with a worried look.

"No. I don't think there's really anything anyone can do." Mikado looked down but felt a slap on the back.

"Then, let's go back to the game! I'll beat you this time!" Masaomi seemed serious yet he was grinning.

"Oh, Masaomi, Tetris isn't a game you can win by button smashing." Mikado smiled back and each grabbed the controller they had abandoned earlier.

**Scene 42 End**


	43. Scene 43

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 43:** The Hero contacts a number of people by texts

[Ryu-chan, have you been eating well?]

[Yes, thank you for worrying.]

[Ryu-nii, when we are going to see you again?]

[Not for a while longer, I'm afraid.]

[Ryu-sama, please don't overwork yourself.]

[Don't worry, I'm not.]

[Ryu-kun, please make sure that you're not caught by them.]

[I'm always keeping an eye out for their movements.]

[Ryu-chan, are you happy where you are?]

[Yes. Thank you for worrying.]  
[Are you all alright as well?]

[Yes. Thank you for always taking care of us, Ryu-chan.]  
[We harvested watermelons, Ryu-oni.]

[That's great. I'm happy for you.]

[Ryu-sama, if I may?]

[Yes?]

[I had a dream…]

[What kind?]

[A dragon descended onto a city…]  
[And then ate a lot of people…]

[Have you been watching too many supernatural shows?]

[Ryu-chan, you should know his dreams mean things.]

[I know.]  
[But there's no way a dragon will come down.]  
[Thank you for worrying about me.]

[Please be careful in the future, Ryu-sama.]  
[Take care of your health, Ryu-chan.]  
[We love you lots, Ryu-nii.]  
[Bye-bye, Ryu-oni.]  
[We'll text again Ryu-kun.]

[Take care everyone.]

**Scene 43 End**


	44. Scene 44

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 44:** The Shogun and Mother's short after school session

"Sorry for making you stay with me Anri-chan. I know you want to go home soon." Masaomi apologized to Anri but the girl shook her head.

"It's alright. Ryugamine-kun will send me a message if he truly needs help." Anri smiled and looked down at the papers Masaomi was writing on. "There's a mistake there."

"Oh, thanks. I was wondering why the result seemed odd." Masaomi sighed and fixed his mistake.

"Ryugamine-kun has been tutoring you, right? I heard the teacher say your grades have gone up." Anri smiled as she made sure he didn't make any more mistakes.

"Mikado makes a good tutor but I can't get his full attention all the time. And I'm the one who's surprised my grades have gone up with all the patrolling I've done." Masaomi joked with a smile.

"So am I considering Kida-sempai is such a popular guy." Mairu joked from the classroom door as she came in with Kururi.

"Shock? (It's a lie, right?)" Kururi spoke as both girls got closer to the two friends.

"That and sempai is known to be a bad guy so I can't understand how girls don't tell him off completely all the time." Mairu giggled as she sat down next to the chair the two friends where using. "By the way, you don't have a date today with that cute Saki-san, right?"

"Hey, you're not thinking about hitting on Saki are you?" Masaomi eyed her suspiciously.

"Heh heh." Mairu grinned and saw Masaomi stand up with a smile.

"Okay, done! There's absolutely no way I'm letting you go anywhere near Saki." Masaomi eyed her triumphantly and then turned to Anri. "By the by Anri-chan, can you accompany me today? I want to distract Saki for a while."

"Oh, but what about Ryugamine-kun?" Anri asked but saw Masaomi's grin widen.

"Like you said, if he needs us then he'll call, right? Also…" He wrote something on a piece of paper and showed it to Anri, who smiled and nodded.

"What's going on? Who's Ryugamine-kun?" Mairu asked curiously, watching how Masaomi erased whatever he had written.

"No one that you'll be interested in so forget about it." Masaomi flicked her forehead and left the classroom with Anri.

"Okay? (Did we do any good?)" Kururi asked her younger sister.

"I think so, but Iza-nii owes us one now. Still, why did he want us to check up on them in the first place?" Mairu asked herself not realizing she had just been used as a pawn.

**Scene 44 End**

**

* * *

Saki's uncommon esper text messages:**

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: XD That's true.

_imaginedreams22_: That was actually my idea, since Izaya likes random table games in the series. No worries, I'm a terrible player at chess as well. My ADD prevents me from keeping focus. XD


	45. Scene 45

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 45:** The silence creates a forced move of the Hero

There wasn't supposed to be silence. Mikado had been taking a nap like normal and even then he heard the noises. Yet, all of a sudden, it became silent. He opened his eyes and stared at his surroundings from the couch. Feeling his breathing get faster, the phone began to ring.

He sat up and felt a voice inside his head tell him not to get near the phone. Yet, he ignored the advice and walked very slowly to the phone. With a slow pace, he picked up the phone.

"Found you." The voice said over the receiver and he hung up quickly. The moment he did, the phone began to ring again.

Mikado held his breath and took a step back, staring at the phone.

'Move! Move! Move!' His mind continued to yell and finally, Mikado ran into Anri's room and took a messenger bag from the closet, along with a book that was placed on a bookshelf.

Once out of the room, Mikado headed to the door but didn't open it. He felt his pulse quicken. With a glare, he turned back and took the cell phone he left in the living room. Once he had it in his hands, Mikado ran back to the entrance and put on the sneakers he took out of the bag. With those on, he stepped outside and eyed the surroundings from the hallway.

"Excuse me!" Mikado called to his neighbor, praying that the owner of the apartment next door was there.

"Yeah? Who is it?" A man opened the door and Mikado felt a small shred of hope.

"Could I borrow your phone?" Mikado quickly asked, noting that the man seemed to be only just waking up.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sure but what's wrong with yours?" The man asked Mikado as he saw Mikado run into the apartment. "Hey, your shoes!"

"Oh, sorry. It's a stalker problem so I'm in a hurry." Mikado tried to smile at the man as he picked up the phone to mark a number. "Please pick up, please pick up…"

"Huh? There's no light. Did the generator blow a fuse?" The man asked himself as he took notice of the lack of electricity around his apartment. "You should be thankful I got one that works come high hell or the end of civilization."

"SOS." Mikado simply said before he hung up. "Thank you." He turned to the man and bowed before running out of the apartment.

As he ran to the edge of the apartment, where the stairs were located, Mikado kept looking at the surrounding area. He was looking for something in particular but couldn't find it. But when he got to the stairs, he turned to the emergency lever on the wall that was connected to the fire alarm system. Placing his hand on the lever, he closed his eyes.

'Please work.' Mikado opened his eyes and pulled down to hear the fire siren ring. As soon as he heard the apartment doors in the building open, he smiled and, after taking a few deep breaths, started to run down the stairs.

**Scene 45 End**


	46. Scene 46

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 46:** The Dullahan hurries to the Hero

Celty was taking a break from her job at the park. Next to her, on the same bench with her, sat Shizuo. He currently had nothing to do so he had decided to meet up with Celty for a while.

"It's been too peaceful lately. Something irks me. I get the feeling that louse is planning something." Shizuo explained to Celty his worries as a vein began to sprout at the mere slight mention of Izaya.

[As long as we can stop him from going too far, we should be okay. Right?] Celty asked, trying to reassure Shizuo.

"I guess… But if he dies then all our problems get solved too." Shizuo said clearly, with all the hostility intended towards the one person he hated the most in the entire universe.

[I'd really like it if that would end our problems but if he dies, Mikado will be sad.] Celty said, mentioning the one thing Shizuo seemed to forget he knew already.

"Ah, yeah, that kid. If it wasn't for Kasuka and their relationship I wouldn't give a second thought to that kid's feelings." Shizuo seemed tired and took out a cigarette to smoke.

[You really care about your brother, don't you?] If Celty could smile, Shizuo imagined she had been doing so right now, but he simply nodded to the question.

As they watched the people pass by, Celty's phone began to vibrate under her arm. She brought it out and was confused as to who could be calling her. Though the number was unknown, Celty answered the call and heard one single word before the line went dead.

[Shizuo, can you come with me?] Celty asked by typing as quickly as possible.

"Sure, but why?" Shizuo was confused as Celty tossed him a black helmet.

However, Celty didn't answer and Shizuo was left with no other option except to follow Celty. As they rode off, they soon found themselves in the middle of a traffic jam.

"The hell?" Shizuo wondered, trying to see why they were all of a sudden in the middle of a traffic jam.

"…" Celty brought out her phone and saw that it wasn't working at all. All of a sudden, she revved the engine of her bike, surprising Shizuo. Then the bike zigzagged through the cars, ignoring the protesting calls.

"Hey, I thought you hated cops so why are you doing something that would make them follow us?" Shizuo asked, knowing it would be impossible for Celty to answer while driving. But when Celty turned to the faraway building Shizuo recognized, he realized where they were headed. "The kid's in trouble?"

This time, Celty nodded and sped up a bit. They stopped just a bit short of the complex and Shizuo looked over to the group of people that were crowded in front of the building. As they both got off of the bike to watch the crowd, Celty turned to Shizuo and grabbed his hand.

"There are some people hiding around here looking for Mikado and I can't contact him." Shizuo spoke the words that Celty wrote on his hand. "He won't be here but we need to stop whatever is messing with the machines. You serious? So you're asking me to beat up whoever is doing that?"

At this question Celty slumped her shoulders and shook her helmet once she regained her senses. "There has to be something blocking transmissions since I can't use my cell phone. We need to find whoever looks out of place and get the information from them. Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Shizuo grinned as Celty looked around after letting go of his hand.

Celty separated from Shizuo and left the area to survey the surroundings, hoping to find something that would lead her to either Mikado or the people that were already here. In the meantime, Shizuo walked towards the building stairs and met up with two men dressed in black.

With a smirk, he spoke up. "So which of you two is going to tell me what's making nothing work?"

"Who the heck are you?" One of the two men asked, not knowing how much they would be hurting soon.

In a matter of seconds, the men were on the ground, leaving Shizuo much more pissed than he should have been. He didn't get the information he wanted so he decided to go up the stairs and see who else was up there. And if he got lucky, then he got lucky.

**Scene 46 End**


	47. Scene 47

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 47:** The Gang of Four make a move

"The car's not starting. What's wrong with my baby?" Togusa screamed trying to turn on his car.

"Hey, check this out." Karisawa called them as she and Yumasaki looked at their laptop. "According to the Dollars' site, weird stuff is happening around town. Some places don't have wireless, others can't work their phone and some other wonky are happening to the electronics. But apparently there's a bigger area with nothing working."

"Crap. That means they're making a move. Where's Ryugamine? One of you call him, I'll call Kida." Kadota brought out his phone but wasn't able to connect to Masaomi's phone. "Damn it! Karisawa, have the Dollars look for Ryugamine. We need to know where he is."

"But not everyone is on the forum. Most are looking for somewhere to get signal so they can connect to the site. Besides, how will we tell them about Mikapuu? We don't know what's he's wearing." Karisawa asked with a rational thought.

"Just ask if they've seen a teenage boy running away from someone. We're looking for Kida and Sonohara as well. I don't think they know yet." Kadota explained and got down from the van, followed by a reluctant Togusa.

"What about Cel-chi?" Karisawa asked, leaving to Yumasaki the posting.

"I'm sure she's figured it out. And her bike won't be affected by this. Most likely, only her cell phone." Kadota said as Togusa waited for the other two to get out so he could lock his van.

"Can't we warn the Yellow Turbans, Kadota-san?" Yumasaki asked as he closed the laptop and got out with Karisawa.

"They only listen to Kida so it'd be no use. Look, if Ryugamine left his apartment then he'll try to blend in with the crowd, we need to find him in very crowded places." Kadota issued his orders to his group who nodded in agreement and separated completely in different directions.

**Scene 47 End**


	48. Scene 48

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 48:** The Weird Couple remains the same

"Nee-san is making a move. There's no doubt in my mind, this is nee-san's doing." Seiji spoke out loud, looking at the surrounding people panic because of things not working.

"Should we do something to help Seiji-san?" Mika asked with a smile, glancing down at her phone that worked but wasn't getting a signal.

"I told him I wouldn't help. It's not in my power to do so. All I can do is watch from here." Seiji answered with a serious gaze.

"Because you've never been able to set him free?" Mika asked curiously, holding onto Seiji with a tighter grip.

"I could never help him. Nee-san's always had a tight grip on the people she used. This right now shows how scary she can be." Seiji spoke and looked over to Mika with a smile. "That's why you've become my source of freedom. To Ryugamine, it was those two."

"Hehe, Seiji-san you're so cool!" Mika said in awe, a wide smile on her face.

"And with this, I can evade nee-san for a while." Seiji smirked, caressing Mika's scar.

"Kyaa! I love you Seiji-san!" Mika wrapped her arms around Seiji very happily.

**Scene 48 End**

**

* * *

Aoba's scheming shark text messages:**

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: Shizuo will continue to be awesome, it's his charm that draws us in. XD

_love thy yaoi_: XD Okay, first question, yes. Second question, all related and will be partly explained. Third question, I had updated pretty late in the day twice and the longer version to the short explanation I put in my livejournal account. And lastly, yeah, that'd be pretty scary if it happened in real life. XD


	49. Scene 49

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 49:** The Shogun and Mother realize the danger

"See, I think he'll like it." Masaomi stared at the object he wanted from the window.

"The one next to it looks cute as well." Anri pointed to the other object with a smile.

"Anri-chan likes that type? Kyaa! I know something more about Anri-chan now!" Masaomi cheered, causing the girl to blush a little.

"Should… Should we go buy it then? For Ryugamine-kun, I mean?" Anri asked with a shy look.

"As long as he hasn't been looking at us, it should be okay. I'll call him now and see what he's doing since he wouldn't lie to me." Masaomi brought out his cell phone and suddenly looked confused. "I don't have any service."

Anri quickly brought out her cell phone as well and looked at it. "I don't have any either."

"I can't call Mikado. It won't go through." Masaomi was getting confused and looked around to realize that others looked like they were having the same problem. "Don't tell me… Is it them?"

"If it is then… Ryugamine-kun made a plan. He can't stay at the apartment since it'll only make him a target." Anri began thinking out loud.

"Assuming they found the apartment." Masaomi interjected and Anri nodded.

"Then, that means he's going to go out. And he can't stay where they'll find him quickly so he'll go to very crowded places." Anri kept trying to remember the plan that she should know by now.

"And that means basically anywhere with lots of shops in Ikebukuro." Masaomi sighed deeply. "Malls, game centers, shopping corners…"

"We need help." Anri said with a serious look.

"Kadota-san and the others might've noticed already. That means they might be looking for us. Celty-san will most likely be looking for Mikado at the apartment and anywhere close by. But we need man power. I'll get the guys from my gang. Well, since they're supposed to protect the town, I think they won't mind looking for Mikado." Masaomi smiled, trying to reassure Anri.

"Then I'll start looking for Ryugamine-kun as well. Good luck, Kida-kun." Anri smiled and began to run in one direction while Masaomi ran in another.

**Scene 49 End**


	50. Scene 50

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 50:** The Dollars are on the move

[My washing machine's not working! Is anyone else experiencing something this weird?]

[My toaster's on the fritz, if that's what you mean.]

[It's not just inside, the register's not working in the convenience store. I wanted a snack!]

[Me too! (Well, not the snack) The register at the clothes shop is also not working. I had to pay cash for my shirt!]

[Anyone else getting this?]

[Finally! There wasn't wireless at my place. I had to go out to log in here.]

[You too? I just found a connection as well.]

[If anyone is here, I need some help in finding someone I can't locate.]

[Well in this mess, it's no wonder.]

[You try his cell phone?]

[It's not connecting. So if anyone sees a young teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes that might be running from someone please post his location.]

[Eh? Is it his fault that all this is happening?]

[No, it's the fault of the people chasing him. They're kidnappers.]

[Seriously?]

[Something this big is happening right now?]

[Then we should help!]

[But what if we're in the no wireless area? We can't help from there.]

[Then let's help hide him!]

[So wait, what is he wearing? That first description is too vague!]

[I think he's long gone…]

[Must be looking for the kid he mentioned.]

[What are the areas that are being affected by this?]

[That's a good question! We should do a recon of this!]

[And look for the kid at the same time.]

[It might not be him and he might not be there anymore but when I came from Third District, I saw a kid that might be him running into the shopping district.]

[Then we should go there and help!]

[This is pretty cool! We're doing something to help rather than just talk!]

[That's right! We're helping!]

[I saw some weird goons getting pwned by Heiwajima Shizuo! Are those the bad guys?]

[Seriously? Is he helping the kid or did they cross him?]

[I think I heard him ask them about what's making all this weird mess.]

[Then he's trying to help? Weird…]

[I think he said something about a machine.]

[That would make sense. If something is making other machines go crazy then it would only be another machine.]

[Should we find it then?]

[Something else we need to do?]

[Well, it is annoying to pay cash, so I'm all for looking for whatever is doing this.]

[Then the things we need to do are: find the kid and hid him; do a recon of what areas are affected; and find whatever machine is doing this wonky stuff.]

[I'm all for that!]

[Let's do it!]

[I think I found whatever might be doing the wonky stuff!]

[Where?]

[Where?]

[There's this truck that hasn't moved at all since this afternoon, right by my workplace.]

[But where?]

[Just south of the park.]

[Let's go!]

[Charge!]

**Scene 50 End**


	51. Scene 51

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 51:** The Antagonist fails to realize how many people want him dead

"My, my. They're all so passionate." Izaya smirked as he looked at the forum board grow with information from various places.

"Did you do this?" Aoba appeared from behind Izaya with a frown.

"Well, depends on how much information you think I gave them. Pawns are so useful." Izaya was enjoying himself.

"Why didn't you just use them from the beginning?" Aoba was confused as he moved to stand next to Izaya.

"Oh, I couldn't use them so quickly. After all, they didn't know Mikado-kun was here in the city. But since they figured it out, I thought I should just simply lead them to the right path. I got interesting info in exchange so it squares off." Izaya hid his grin with his cell phone.

"So you could have always won this game but just chose to extend it this far?" Aoba asked with a frown.

"That's right. I wanted to know more about Mikado-kun before I could go see him. But now that I know enough, it'll be a teary heartfelt reunion!" Izaya seemed sarcastic however, Aoba tried not to read into it too much.

"I'll say this much, you're still a disgusting piece of human skin. I hope you get killed by Mikado-sempai." Aoba told Izaya with a disgusted look.

"Mikado-kun won't kill me. He's interested in me just as much as I am of him. Besides, my calling is to love all humans so I won't let Mikado-kun get in the way of that." Izaya explained with a smile and began to walk away from Aoba.

"But that doesn't mean that I won't make sure that you pay for playing with us." Aoba spoke as a group of people came closer to him. "We're making a move as well. Make sure they don't meet."

The people behind him nodded and ran off. Aoba smirked, hoping that this would piss off Izaya as much as he hoped it would.

**Scene 51 End**

**

* * *

Shingen's crazy doctor text messages:**

_imaginedreams22_: XD I'm glad you're getting excited by the movements. I hope it continues to be to your liking. X3


	52. Scene 52

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 52:** The Hero is speechless

He didn't understand. It wasn't possible. It shouldn't have turned out this way. Why was it that they were helping him? They shouldn't be helping them. He didn't want them involved. They shouldn't be involved. So why were these two in front of him now?

"Eh?" Mikado feared the grins he received from the two people that had stopped him.

"You're him, right? The kid from the forum, right?" One of the two asked.

"What?" Mikado was confused.

"Don't worry; we're on your side. We just need to hide you from the people looking for you right?" The other asked and grabbed Mikado's arm.

"How? What?" Mikado was getting more confused by the second.

"Just come. We'll hide you from the bad guys. Go find signal and post in the forum where we're hiding him." The other told his companion, who nodded and ran off.

"What do you mean the forum?" He finally managed to ask.

"We're Dollars! Allies of Justice!" The other man smiled and brought Mikado to a surveillance office of the mall they had entered.

"That's the kid?" The guard inside the office asked as he continued to try and fix the surveillance machine. "Damn, nothing's working."

"The Dollars are moving? For what?" Mikado managed to ask them.

"To help of course! Someone asked to find you so we decided to keep you hidden. We're also looking for whatever's doing all this wonky stuff." The man explained to Mikado.

Mikado was in shock. Something bothered him. Really bothered him. He walked closer to the control booth and placed his hand on the panel. Without speaking a word, his eyes changed color once more and the screens of the surveillance office all turned on.

"What the hell?" The guard looked at the monitors in shock.

"How did…? Did you…?" The man was confused as he looked at Mikado.

Mikado seemed to be looking at something; however, he refused to speak out what he thought. The cameras kept changing images and now showed images outside of the mall that shouldn't even be shown by the cameras.

"That's outside!" The guard felt more confused as they both eyed Mikado.

"How are you doing…? Hey!" The man felt fearful when he saw Mikado having a nosebleed. "Stop whatever it is that you're doing!"

"…can't…" Mikado murmured as he shook a little. "…not supposed to… Why? Where…?" Then, Mikado took his hand off the panel and everything went dark again. "I'm sorry."

"What?" The man was confused as he saw Mikado disappear from his eyesight and end up on top of the unconscious guard.

"The Dollars were never supposed to help me. Only the town. They are the town, the ever changing, ever moving town of Ikebukuro." Mikado began to rant, trying to smile. "He's probably loving this. I just… I don't want anyone to get injured. I'm afraid of people dying. So please… Just don't look for me. Please… Just do something else."

And the last thing the man saw was Mikado's eyes.

**Scene 52 End**


	53. Scene 53

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 53:** The Shogun is unable to find the Hero just yet

"Kida!" Kadota ran towards Masaomi, who had stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Kadota-san! Have you found Mikado?" Masaomi quickly asked the man once he was closer.

"The others are looking too but if you get signal, check the site. We asked that anyone send us his location." Kadota explained to Masaomi, who looked surprised.

"But Mikado doesn't want them to do anything dangerous! He'll probably tell them himself to not look for him." Masaomi was getting worried, though he didn't know why.

"Yeah, I know. Someone found him and he knocked them unconscious in order to run away. They wrote that he looks scared and it's only causing everyone on the board to want to help more." Kadota explained, looking at his watch. "We've been at this for two hours already."

"Yeah, I know. Has anyone found whatever Yagiri has set up?" Masaomi asked, remembering the other thing he wanted to be done with.

"Some people have found three already. It doesn't seem like it's all of them though. And the Yagiri goons are still looking for Ryugamine." Kadota continued to explain.

"They haven't given up yet?" Masaomi sighed deeply. "Damn it, where could Mikado be hiding?"

"If we find whatever's blocking the cell phone signals and the wireless, we could find him faster." Kadota told him bluntly.

"Yeah but, I've got the Turbans looking for Mikado and it looks like Aoba is making another move. I saw some fights break out. I know my people are good, but it's just creating a mess." Masaomi sighed again.

"You don't know what he's up to?" Kadota asked Masaomi curiously.

"No. And I haven't been able to contact Saki at all, probably because of the lack of signal." Masaomi shook his head worriedly.

"I'll continue looking this way. Just remember what I said." Kadota spoke and Masaomi nodded to him. "See ya then." They separated, hoping they could find Mikado soon.

**Scene 53 End**


	54. Scene 54

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 54:** Mother seeks help but is worried nonetheless

"Hei… Heiwajima-san!" Anri called out with low gasps to the bartender after he had destroyed a strange van with ease.

"Huh? Who are you?" Shizuo asked, still not remembering who Anri was.

"Um… I was wondering if I could ask for your assistance." Anri wasn't sure if this was a good idea but she needed help right now.

"I'm looking for someone already. What more do you people want?" Shizuo asked with a glare.

"Have… Have you seen Kida-kun?" Anri tried to look somewhere else but couldn't.

"Who's Kida?" Shizuo asked, still not remembering Masaomi as well.

"Oh… Um… Never mind then. If you see Ryugamine-kun, please don't let him out of your sight. Thank you." Anri bowed a little and ran off, leaving a confused Shizuo behind. 'Where are you Kida-kun?'

Anri continued to run around the streets. She wanted to find Masaomi, or rather, she needed to.

"Yumasaki-san! Karisawa-san!" Anri called out to the two she managed to find.

"Anri-chan! Are you looking for Mikapuu as well? We haven't found him yet." Karisawa asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes, but… Have you seen Kida-kun? There's something I need to tell him and I can't call him." Anri spoke a bit hurriedly.

"I saw Kida-kun running up that street earlier. Do you want us to tell him whatever it is you need to tell him?" Yumasaki asked with a smile.

"No, I'll tell him myself. Thank you." Anri didn't want them to move away from their search so she bowed and ran off again.

As Anri found herself in another crowd of people, she tried to find Kida by looking at people's hair. However, the blond haired teen was nowhere to be seen. Anri continued on her way until something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning to what she saw quickly, she paled.

'Those eyes… That was…' Anri began running to what she saw and called out, "Ryugamine-kun! Ryugamine-kun! Ryu… Mikado-kun!" but never received an answer.

Anri brought out her phone and tried to see if she had signal but the cell phone wasn't even working. Suddenly, she grabbed her right hand and grasped both together. 'Please remember… Please remember that I am on your side. Please!' She looked up and took a deep breath.

Looking around once more, Anri began to run again. She had to find Masaomi and warn him. Something else was happening now.

**Scene 54 End**

**

* * *

Tom's collector text messages:**

_imaginedreams22_: I enjoyed writing that chapter. XD But, yeah, I forgot about the big 50 and didn't make that much of a deal. Still, closing in with every update to the end. X3

_ToonyTwilight_: Thanks! And I hope you continue to enjoy it! XD


	55. Scene 55

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 55:** The Hero tries to stop everyone

[I'm fine on my own. There's no need for everyone to go out of their way to look for me.]

[If you were fine on your own, others wouldn't be worrying about you this much.]

[That's right! And we're the ones that agreed to look for you!]

[Tell us your location!]

[Let us hide you from the bad guys.]

[Then, if that's the case…]

[Huh? Nothing more to say?]

[Did he run away?]

[What should we do now?]

[The same as we were doing?]

[That's right! We still got the wonky machine to find!]

[Anyone else seen something weird that's not usually there?]

Mikado coughed blood as his eyes turned to its icy color again. The blood that fell sizzled and evaporated. With an empty stare, he looked up and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. If this is what it takes for everyone to remain the same, then I'm willing to make a few sacrifices." Mikado spoke to himself with a lonely tone. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the city. "I have those guys to find now. He was right. I might end up eating people…" He regretted having to make this decision, but to him, it was everything. Everything he worked hard to build.

**Scene 55 End**


	56. Scene 56

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 56:** The Shogun becomes a personal hero

"Aoba! Where are you?" Masaomi yelled at the top of his lungs the moment he entered the warehouse.

"No need to yell pretty boy. The boss isn't here." A man smiled, walking closer to Masaomi.

"Where's Saki, you pea-brain buffoons?" Masaomi asked, coming closer to the man.

"I'd take it easy if I were you. Wouldn't want your pretty lady to get hurt, right?" The man smirked and motioned to someone to come closer.

"Masaomi!" Saki called out once she was in view. The man behind her held her by the arm very tightly.

"You bastards! Why is Aoba interested in making me run around in circles? This will only delay me finding Mikado!" Masaomi was getting angry.

"Yet you still chose to come here and save the girl, right?" The first man smirked at Masaomi, who began to notice the shadows moving in the darkness.

"Masaomi! They only want to find Ryugamine-kun first! So go find him!" Saki tried to get Masaomi to leave but stopped once she saw Masaomi's glare.

"Mikado taught me a lot of things. And one of them was that nothing should come to harm the people not involved in our fights. That's why I'm here. To teach you pea-brain scumbags that Saki is important to me, but she's also not someone you should care about." Masaomi brought out his yellow scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

"You're nothing without your army, Kida!" A man in the background yelled.

"Wrong!" Masaomi quickly corrected them. "As long as you think about harming the girl I love, I'm stronger than ten armies combined!" He sounded cocky, but Saki knew better. Soon, all these people would wish they had not messed with Masaomi. That was a fact.

**Scene 56 End**


	57. Scene 57

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 57:** The Dullahan is approached with an offer

Celty came to a screeching stop when she saw Shizuo in the distance beating up people. But what stopped her wasn't that fact. It was the fact that Anri had run up to him and the look on the girl's face. Anri normally didn't have that kind of face on her. She usually never showed fear. So what could've scared the girl so much? And what could she possibly need to ask Shizuo?

"Celty-kun." The man called to her from behind her with a calm tone.

"…" Celty looked back and could not answer him since her PDA wasn't working yet.

"No, it's quite alright. I understand that they're making it hard for you to speak to me right now." Shingen raised his hand to assure Celty that he knew what was happening.

"…" Celty tilted her head, hoping to convey her message.

"I had heard a rumor that you might've gotten your head back, is this true?" Shingen asked Celty, apparently not understanding her message.

"…" Celty resisted the urge to shake her head and simply lifted the visor of her helmet to show him she had no such thing.

"Well, Celty-kun might not even be carrying her much-searched-for head where someone could take it again. So, does Shinra have it?" Shingen asked, a tone of devilish curiosity in his voice.

[Why are you here?] Celty tried to form words with her smoke, but they were barely understandable.

"I realize that the boy was being very truthful about Yagiri Pharmacies so we've decided to make a move tonight. However, I need your help to make this possible." Shingen explained, not making much sense to Celty.

[What do you need from me?] Celty asked, possibly angry with Shingen.

"It's quite simply really. You should have no problem doing it." Shingen smiled underneath his mask and although Celty never saw it, she still shivered slightly.

**Scene 57 End**


	58. Scene 58

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 58:** The Other Enemy continues to seek the Hero

"Haven't you found him yet? The area may be large, but he can't do anything!" Namie yelled at the men inside of a black van.

"Ma'am, we've been trying to track him down, but there are people out there making a mess of our operation." A man answered her, a bit fearful for his life.

"What? Who?" Namie asked with an angry look on her face.

"The Dollars of course!" Izaya appeared from behind Namie.

"The Dollars?" Namie asked, a glared directed towards Izaya.

"A group consisting of a lot of people in our town. Also, this little colored gang called the Yellow Turbans are looking for Mikado-kun as well and it seems that another colored gang is getting in their way. That's why I'm not surprised you haven't found him yet." Izaya seemed to be mocking Namie.

"Do you know where he is or are you here to rub things in my face?" Namie asked him, stepping closer to Izaya.

"Oh no. With everything down, I've lost all communications with my sources. But I'm sure I'll meet him soon. The night's not over yet." Izaya smirked and turned around.

"So why did you come here?" Namie was suspicious of Izaya's movements.

"To keep up appearances." Izaya grinned and hopped out of the van before walking away. "But do be careful of Shizu-chan. I think he's close by and looking for you guys as well." He warned just before disappearing into the streets.

**Scene 58 End**

**

* * *

Kasuka's silent star text messages:**

_ToonyTwilight_: Glad you liked it! Anything in particular you enjoyed?

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: It was this last Friday. But thanks! XD But the thing that's coming isn't my birthday. Fufu… X3


	59. Scene 59

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 59:** The Rival finally moves

"The cops are running around the place trying to stop the fights between our members and the Turbans. And it looks like some Dollars people are getting into the mix as well." A man laughed as he reported to Aoba.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself. And you can say this after being beaten by Kida-sempai, Horoda-san?" Aoba smirked towards the man, not hiding his upset mood.

"Well, that was just a minor setback. The plan hasn't been stopped, right? We'll find that kid before they do. Our information network hasn't broken." Horoda tried to remain calm but the fear in him was rising.

"Perhaps you're a bit overconfident in your abilities. Oh well, you might still have some use." Aoba decided to do nothing to the man in the meantime and Horoda could not stop the sigh that came out of his mouth.

"Hey boss! I just heard the kid got spotted over by the theater! And it seems like the guys searching for him are close by." Another man came running in with the news and nearly tripped onto the floor.

Aoba gave a wide grin and looked behind to see his most trusted circle of friends.

"Looks like the show is about to start. Get everyone you can over there and make sure that both the Turbans and the Dollars see the whole thing. I'm sure it's going to be a blast." Aoba was almost laughing as he turned to leave.

The circle of friends behind Aoba grinned and quickly set out to follow Aoba to the scene. But what they saw there was completely unexpected to what they had in mind.

**Scene 59 End**


	60. Scene 60

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 60:** Mother's worst fears

This was what she tried to stop. And yet…things ended as she feared. In the most terrifying way.

"I found him! There he goes!" A man in a black suit yelled, pointing to Mikado in the distance.

Mikado flinched and paled as he turned to run away but was stopped by some unknown person.

"Don't worry, we'll still back you up!" The man smirked and ran towards the couple of men dressed in black with a friend.

Mikado froze as he watched the two sides wrestle and failed to notice the man closing in from behind him until a hand touched his shoulder.

"Caught you." The man who had shown up spoke with a smirk.

With his breath stuck in his throat, Mikado could not move. Then, out of nowhere, a police officer had pinned the man on the ground and another one moved Mikado closer to their car.

"It's okay now kid. Nothing to worry about. You're safe now." The second officer smiled and turned around quickly when he heard the scream of someone.

"We just want the kid. Now, hand him over or these two will get hurt further." One of the two men in black said as he pointed his gun to the unconscious man in front of him while the other did the same.

"…" Mikado's deep breaths had him frozen. He couldn't move. "No…" He murmured so lowly, no one ever heard him.

"Don't even think about it buddy." The cop with the pinned man said with a glare while the other called for back-up.

However, nothing went as they wished. Whatever plans they had went down the drain the moment the other officer fell on the floor. And then, the gunshot was heard. The man dressed in black who was holding onto the other Samaritan fell to the floor, holding onto his arm in pain.

"What?" The other who had done the first threat yelled before another shot was fired and he too had to hold onto his arm from the pain.

"Honestly, I don't really care about you humans but he'll blame himself if you people die. And I don't want to return to you either so I can only go forward." Mikado's eyed changed color once more as his gaze only served to silence the crowd around them.

"Ryugamine-kun, behind you!" Anri yelled, after coming to the scene too late to stop what it was that she wished to never see again. The darkness in Mikado's body.

"Heh." He grinned from ear to ear from the pure joy he felt.

**Scene 60 End**

**

* * *

Ruri's famous idol text messages:**

_ToonyTwilight_: I'm glad it did. How about this one? Is it too much of a cliffhanger for you?


	61. Scene 61

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 61:** The reason why Mother worries so much

"Hello neighbor! I just moved in so I decided to say hi!" The man smiled at the surprised Anri.

"H-hello…" Anri bowed shyly as the man handed her a small bag of oranges.

"My mom sent a lot so I decided to share some with my floor neighbors." The man was beaming with happiness, not knowing what was in store for him that day.

"Are those oranges? We can make some juice out of them for you to drink as thanks!" Mikado showed up with a smile, eyeing the oranges.

"Oh, I couldn't impose like that!" The man retreated shyly.

"Respond good will with good will, I always say!" Mikado insisted and grabbed the oranges with a grin.

"Well, that's true… Oh, what the heck! I don't actually have the tools to do that myself." The man chuckled and followed Mikado in after giving Anri a small bow.

"Then I can lend you ours later." Mikado said from the kitchen as the man sat down on one of the stools in front of the kitchen counter.

"Oh, thank you." The man blushed when Mikado mentioned 'ours' instead of 'mine'.

"Do you need help, Ryugamine-kun?" Anri asked with a smile as she came into the kitchen.

"Ryugamine? That's a rare name, isn't it? I feel like I've heard it before though." The man went into thought as Mikado froze in place.

"Ryugamine-kun?" Anri called Mikado but received no response until Mikado began speaking.

"Coincidence? Didn't expect this. Hate it. If they find out, I'll be sent back there. Masaomi…" At this line, Anri froze. She realized something but she couldn't have expected Mikado to do what he did next. "Have to shut him up."

"I think I heard it…" The man froze and looked up to see a pair of icy blue eyes over him.

"I can make it look like a suicide or a random burglary. Please choose." The knife threatened the man and Anri walked around the counter to see the scene in front of her.

"You… You're the weapon that escaped almost two months ago…" The man muttered in fear, staring intently at Mikado's eyes instead of the knife.

"I can't let you reveal our location, no matter how much of a coincidence it was. I apologize but please die." Mikado spoke with an indifferent tone and swung the knife down but met with Saika's blade.

"Sorry. It moved on its own. She wants to love both of you." Anri spoke, a tone of fear hidden in her voice.

"So you'll attack me Saika?" Mikado asked, looking at the blade. "No matter how much of a friend your host is to me, I will not permit this man to give away our location." He spoke and pushed back Anri.

The man took the opportunity to try and escape but Mikado was soon behind him as he turned him around to face Anri's sword. Anri could only stare in shock as she noticed Mikado's grin when he realized that Anri had cut the man.

"Looks like he gets to live." Mikado saw the man faint the moment he saw his own blood and quickly let go of him. "Will you get in my way Saika? Or will you stand by my side?"

Anri hid Saika in her body and extended her hand towards Mikado, who in turn smiled at Anri as he extended his hand. The moment their hands touched, Mikado had pulled away and clashed blades with Saika once more.

"Saika, I'll only say this once; there is no way you are obtaining me. The only reason I tolerate you is because I like Sonohara-san." At these words, Anri felt a faint blush creep on her cheeks. "I can sense the danger you bring to me so be advised I'll never let you cut me."

Saika retreated back into Anri and she was surprised that it even did such a thing. With a sad smile, she turned to Mikado. "I'm sorry. I almost hurt you."

"No." Mikado shook his head and faced Anri with the same look as her, his eyes already back to normal. "It was my fault. I should apologize. I didn't expect someone from there to move here. Also, I never wanted Sonohara-san to know about…that side of me."

"Why?" Anri asked as if it were the most obvious question.

"Because, it tends to happen when I get too agitated by fear and anger and end up using my power a lot." Mikado explained as he bent down to see the man's injury that, thankfully, was only small.

"Then, in order to prevent you from being cornered by anyone who poses a threat to you, I will become your guard. I'll keep you happy and safe. That I swear to you." Anri smiled as she reached Mikado's eye level and bumped her head with his.

"Thank you Sonohara-san, however, I'd like to prevent this from happening again. I don't want Sonohara-san to be forced to create more children for Saika." Mikado looked sadly to the fainted man.

"I don't regret it if this keeps you safe and away from them. And since the deed is done, should we make this a chance?" Anri suggested with a smile.

"A chance?" Mikado looked curiously to her, then to the man and back to her again with a smile this time. "You're right Sonohara-san! We CAN make this into a chance opportunity!"

"I'm glad that something good came out from this." Anri said softly but gave a small frown to the hand she now held. 'However, Saika truly loves Ryugamine-kun. For it to force me to move like that… it means Ryugamine-kun is something much more than what was done to him…' That thought worried Anri, who had yet to realize the whole truth.

**Scene 61 End**


	62. Scene 62

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 62:** The Hero and the Antagonist finally meet to create chaos

When Mikado turned around to point the gun at whoever had been behind him, he came face-to-face with none other than Izaya. He stared intently without retreating his gaze due to the shock that had also caused his eyes to revert back to normal.

"My, my. I never expected you to have this type of personality, Mikado-kun. Was it perhaps the creation from all that torturing done to you? Is it only when you feel very afraid?" Izaya asked with a wide grin, not realizing that Mikado had lowered the gun. "I must admit that it intrigues me…"

"Izaya-san…" Mikado dropped the gun, much to the sudden surprise to the rest of the crowd, and walked forward. Without breaking eye contact, Mikado extended his hands to Izaya's cheeks, catching his attention, and, to the complete and utter shock of the rest of the people present, locked lips with Izaya.

"…!" Everyone could only gape in shock, unable to mutter a single word until Mikado separated from Izaya and a scream interrupted the silence. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Masaomi…" Mikado blushed when he saw Masaomi running towards him.

"Why, for god's sake, WHY? Why him of all people? I asked you already and still hoped you were only joking but please tell me why? How is it that of all the 7 billion people on the surface of this planet you had to choose to fall in love with Orihara Izaya?" This speech from Masaomi helped sink in the thought that many tried not to think.

'There's a human being dumb enough to go for Izaya.'

"I accept!" Karisawa said from a good distance, unable to stop the nosebleed she was suffering from at the moment, after having arrived with all the people that had been searching for Mikado. Those included the Dollars, the Yellow Turbans, the Blue Squares, Namie's goons and anyone else interested in the event.

"What are you doing? Gay or not, just capture the boy!" Namie had shown up just in time with the rest of her goons to see the whole kissing event, feeling surprised from the same thought as the others.

"Iiizaaayaaaa-kuuuun! The hell you doing in Ikebukuro? You wanna die that much, don't you?" Shizuo appeared with an angry grin and, although initially shocked from Mikado's move, recovered much faster the moment he remembered it was Izaya that was there.

"Oh, crap! I forgot about our problems for a second!" Masaomi looked back, failing to notice the looks between Izaya and Mikado. Although Mikado kept a blank stare and a blush, Izaya had returned to grinning.

"That's our cue, don't you think?" He spoke slyly and grabbed Mikado's hand before turning around.

"Eh?" Mikado was surprised as he felt the tug and began a forced run behind Izaya just before the vending machine landed on their position. "Eh?"

"Oh, come now, you didn't expect me to reciprocate?" Izaya teased, loving how Mikado turned red from the expression.

"I-Izaya-san likes humans so I didn't think…!" Mikado tried to explain as another hard object fell near them.

"Hold on! Mikado!" Masaomi tried to run after them, being careful of Shizuo. "And you people leave him alone!" He yelled at some of the men who were now being stopped by pedestrians but tried to continue on their way.

"Stop right there you louse! And let go of the kid as well so I can kill you better!" Shizuo yelled, not liking how Mikado could turn into a target if he wasn't careful.

"Too bad Shizu-chan! This here's an eloping!" Izaya teased Shizuo and it only served to piss him off more.

"Ryugamine-kun!" Anri had joined the chase, completely ignoring some of the men in black and Blue Square members who were running almost alongside her.

"We're going too! Start the engine Togusacchi!" Karisawa yelled, turning to Togusa, who didn't look too happy about this situation.

"Hey! Get Mikado away from Izaya!" Masaomi yelled to some Yellow Turbans, who tried to stop Izaya but were quickly defeated by the man's blade.

"S-sorry!" Mikado apologized to the Yellow Turbans he jumped over and felt a chill from the scene behind him. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Oh, you can try if you want but not all of them have your best interest at heart. And Shizu-chan is looking funny right now so I don't want to stop messing around with him." Izaya seemed to be enjoying himself, not really realizing what a mob he was forming.

"Gather the rest of the members!" Masaomi yelled to the defeated members of his gang.

"Oh, that's right!" Anri was surprised by the sudden thought that floated into her mind. 'Please, someone, anyone! Get Ryugamine-kun away from Izaya-san!' And then began communications with any children in the vicinity.

"Catch up to them already!" Namie had idiotically decided to follow the mob, not realizing she could've done the same as Kadota and the rest, who were taking another route to follow them by car.

"This is becoming bigger than I imagined." Aoba murmured to himself, following the mob alongside some of his members as he evaded a fight between a Yellow Turban and Blue Square.

'This is insane…' Some bystanders realized, watching the mob pass by them.

"Ah." Izaya looked further in front of him to see Celty with a large scythe.

"Celty-san…" Mikado saw her and looked surprised as he saw her write something in her PDA. "Got it!" He said and began running a little faster so he could pull Izaya to the side.

"You're leading now?" Izaya asked, curious to know what Mikado 'got' now.

[I apologize, but I must contain you all for a little while.] Celty wrote to the people coming towards her as Mikado and Izaya ran past by her.

"What? Celty?" Shizuo was confused as he came to a stop. Luckily for him it was just on time since Togusa's van had run into the mob from the small street next to Shizuo.

"Whoa!" Masaomi jumped to evade the van that began rapid deceleration in front of the mob.

And just when the van was in front of the stopped mob, Celty's shadows had finished surrounding the whole area and closed off any exits or entrances to the street.

[I did my job, so you do yours now.] Celty turned to Shingen, who was granted entrance from Celty's shadow wall.

"Thank you Celty-kun. You guys, come in and grab those guys. Make sure Namie-jou doesn't get away." Shingen turned to the dozen or so men who came inside the closed off area as well.

"Yes, sir!" They obeyed him and ran towards the not-so-aggravated mob to grab all the goons Namie had brought with her.

"What's going on?" Anri ran over to Celty, wondering what sort of help they were receiving.

"Oh, if it isn't the daughter of the Sonoharas. How are you little miss?" Shingen asked Anri but Celty stood in between them.

[Shingen is helping us per Mikado's wishes. Don't worry, I'm sure Mikado knows what he's doing. We should trust him a little.] Celty wrote to Anri without turning to Shingen.

"But…" Anri looked worried about what happened earlier, but decided to keep quiet.

"Please stop ignoring me." Shingen tried to look at Anri as Celty turned to him.

[Stop it. I know about your relation, so don't come near her.] Celty seemed intimidating at the moment, despite not being able to show any facial expressions.

"Very well." Shingen raised his hands in defeat and walked away as Masaomi and Shizuo walked towards the two.

"This is all nice and good but where's Mikado now?" Masaomi got right to the point but Celty shook her head.

[Sorry. I only told Mikado about Shingen's plan so he could leave before I closed the area, so I don't know where he went off to.] Celty wrote to them, seemingly apologetic for allowing Mikado to run away with Izaya.

"I don't really care so let me leave. Those two are long gone so I can't go and run around the city looking for that flea." Shizuo seemed angry that Izaya got away, causing Masaomi and Anri to get closer to each other and farther away from Shizuo.

[Alright. Thanks for all your help Shizuo.] Celty nodded to him and helped him get out of her sealed area.

"I'm surprised he hadn't gotten angry much earlier." Masaomi simply spoke with an amazed tone.

"But, what about Ryugamine-kun?" Anri asked worriedly.

"Well, considering that little act he pulled earlier, I think he can handle his own against that Izaya bastard. Which reminds me Anri-chan, you knew about that side of Mikado, didn't you? Why would you do such a thing like hide this from us?" Masaomi was upset with Anri, who looked sad about the whole thing.

"I didn't want you to worry. Ryugamine-kun wants everyone to be safe. And I had promised to guard him and keep him from becoming like that." Anri explained to them with a frown.

"That's why you've been going straight home all this time?" Masaomi asked her worriedly but Celty placed her hand on his shoulder to get their attention.

[Mikado wanted to prevent there being injured people. True, I don't enjoy this, but at the very least, no one died.] Celty reassured them and Anri smiled.

"As long as we can officially say that the war's over, I'm fine with it. But, that means you gotta take Mikado and I'm not pleased with that." Masaomi sighed as he spoke with a frown now.

[About that… I think we might not have to worry about it. Possibly.] Celty answered him but both Masaomi and Anri looked glum at her answer.

**Scene 62 End**

**

* * *

Dollar's colorless text messages:**

_ToonyTwilight_: So, so true. XD And glad you think Mikado is cute. I was hoping people would still think that of him.

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: Yay! You basically got it right! XD


	63. Scene 63

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 63:** The Hero escapes the Antagonists grasp for a while

"Wait, stop…" Mikado was blushing as he tried to escape Izaya's grasp.

After getting away from Celty's closed area, Izaya led again and brought them both to his apartment. Mikado was shy about coming in, but Izaya pulled him in and began kissing him passionately. Although Mikado was enjoying the kiss, he still felt shy about moving a step further.

"But you love me, don't you?" Izaya seemed to be pouting yet he was grinning like a sly cat.

"I-I do… But… Can we do this another time?" Mikado asked nicely, a feeling of fear creeping up.

"You don't want to become one with me?" By now, it was obvious to Mikado that Izaya was just teasing him.

"Izaya-san…" Mikado's eyed gleamed a different color again and Izaya fell to the bed they had arrived to. "Damn humans. You're too excited about this. Oh, well. You can have your day later. I've got a Dullahan to speak to."

"I can't leave him here just like that!" Mikado suddenly spoke up, his eyes returning to normal.

"Moron. Just take his keys. Humans worry about every little thing." All of a sudden it seemed as though Mikado was speaking to himself, but this more serious personality only seemed to speak when Mikado's eyes turned to a more icy cold color.

With a sigh, Mikado searched Izaya's pockets until he found the house keys and took them with him. Leaving the apartment, he locked the front door and walked away with the keys in hand. After walking for what seemed to be like an hour, Mikado found himself in the streets of Ikebukuro once more.

"I thought you were with the flea, kid." Shizuo appeared from behind Mikado, surprising the boy.

"Shizuo-san!" Mikado said surprised, his eyes turning to normal.

"I think your friends are looking for you. And you haven't contacted Kasuka in a while. He's worried about you. So report to him." Shizuo ordered him and Mikado flinched.

"I…I'm sorry. You're right." Mikado apologized and froze when he saw someone come closer to him.

"Hey kid, come with me and take responsibility for the night we had!" The strange man didn't seem to realize that Mikado had been talking to Shizuo.

"Hah?" Shizuo got instantly angry and the man flew away into the sky without managing to say a word.

"You are amazing!" Mikado repeated, his eyes turning back to the icy color. "If only I'd met you before…" He snapped lowly to himself before Shizuo grabbed him by the back of the shirt and lifted him up like a kitten.

"You're different from the kid. Where are you going? If I let you run around alone, you'll just get into trouble." Shizuo glared to Mikado, causing the boy to retreat back to normal.

"C-Celty-san's place…" He replied in a whimper and saw Shizuo bring out a cigarette before lighting it.

"Alright. Then that's where we're going." Shizuo simply said before walking towards Celty's place with Mikado still in his grasp.

**Scene 63 End**

**

* * *

Turban's yellow text messages:**

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: XD Glad you approve. I really, really enjoyed making it.

_love thy yaoi_: The eloping part is probably my favorite. X3 We're nearing the end but I hope you keep enjoying things until then. How was dragon?

_ToonyTwilight_: Thank you, thank you. XD


	64. Scene 64

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 64:** The Gang of Four discuss their roles

"So what exactly was our role in all of this?" Togusa asked from behind the wheel.

"Who knows. But we probably did our job." Kadota answered coolly, from the front passenger's seat.

"How so?" Yumasaki asked curiously with a frown as he popped up from behind Kadota.

"Ryugamine wanted to prevent a 'war' because with it comes casualties. If what's been happening until tonight can be called the 'war' Ryugamine was trying to prevent, then we did our part in trying to prevent it. Think about it, it could've ended up a lot worse with all the commotion caused by all the gangs involved." Kadota explained to them.

"You mean since we helped Mikado-kun with recruiting?" Yumasaki asked, starting to smile now.

"The Dollars are all good people. And the Yellow Turbans listen to Kida completely. We had the upper hand this whole time. We probably didn't do much tonight, but we've been helping Ryugamine up until now. That was our role." Kadota grinned to Togusa, hoping that answer would satisfy him.

"So because no one died or got seriously injured, the war was avoided?" Karisawa asked with a smile.

"I'd like to think so. Ryugamine has been putting the blame on himself for anyone that's gotten hurt because of what's happened since he escaped. Ending things with tonight means that he won't worry about the fate of the world anymore." Kadota exaggerated a bit, causing both otakus to laugh in unison.

"Kadota-san is so manly! You're like Mikado-kun's bight brother." Yumasaki joked but saw Kadota blush a bit in embarrassment.

**Scene 64 End**


	65. Scene 65

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 65:** The Dullahan is visited by the Hero after victory

"Oh, Shizuo! I didn't expect you to show up!" Shinra answered the door to the apartment Shizuo brought Mikado to.

"I wanted to make sure Kasuka doesn't worry about this idiot." Shizuo answered, sounding a bit jealous that his brother was in a good relationship with Mikado.

"Mikado!" Masaomi ran to Mikado but froze once he saw that Shizuo still held his grip on the boy. "Why is Shizuo-san holding Mikado like a kitten? Could it be you actually took my advice and dumped that Izaya bastard for Shizuo-san?" Masaomi asked with an aloof grin but Shinra immediately backed away from the possible murder scene.

"What did you just say?" Shizuo's patience began to wear off. Although Mikado had been silent the whole walk here, Masaomi just had to say something to upset him.

"Don't." Mikado warned, looking back at Shizuo. "That's my friend."

"Tch. Fine." Shizuo agreed and calmed down, putting Mikado back on the floor.

"Thank you Shizuo-san. I promise to be of help to you as much as I can." Mikado gave the man such a brilliant smile that he was forced to look away to hide his blush.

"Just remember to tell Kasuka that nothing happened to you." Shizuo reminded him before leaving.

"Thanks Mikado. You saved me." Masaomi said with a sigh.

"Welcome back Ryugamine-kun. Were you alright with being alone with Izaya-san?" Anri showed up, smiling softly at Mikado.

"Don't worry about me Sonohara-san. But I did have to leave Izaya-san unconscious on his bed just so I could see you guys." Mikado chuckled lightly as he grabbed Anri's hands.

"So you dumped him?" Masaomi asked expectantly.

"Sorry Masaomi. I only came here to talk to Celty-san. Well…not really me but…" Mikado wasn't sure how to continue.

"Does this have to do with your beautifully scary personality?" Masaomi asked, walking with both of his friends to the inside of the apartment, followed by Shinra.

"Ah… Yes… Sorry for not saying anything. Um, I finally realized why Saika wants me so much." Mikado revealed with an embarrassed look as he sat down on Celty's couch while still holding onto Anri's hand. "Oh, Masaomi, Shinra-san, could you stand by the kitchen? I'd like to make sure nothing happens to the both of you."

"Huh? What could happen?" Masaomi was confused but still followed Mikado's request and pulled Shinra with him to the kitchen.

"Good evening, Mikado." The voice that had been unknown to only one of the occupants in the apartment spoke up.

"Good evening Celty-san. Thank you for your assistance tonight." Mikado smiled at Celty, who came carrying something that surprised Masaomi.

"Since when did she have her head?" Masaomi asked from the kitchen.

"I gave it to her. Sorry Masaomi, I forgot to tell you about it." Mikado apologized with a smile.

"Mikado." Celty called Mikado, her true voice coming from the head she held. Everyone paid attention to her now. "You said you finally realized why Saika wants you. I also realized what brought me here and why."

"That's right." As Mikado spoke, his eyes turned icy cold again. "It was because of me."

"Huh?" Masaomi and Shinra were confused as they saw Anri raise her free hand.

"Oops. Don't think so brat." Mikado spoke, stopping Saika's blade with his hand. "Sleep for a bit kid." Suddenly, Saika's blade disappeared and Anri stared with a shocked face at Mikado.

"What?" Anri was confused. She looked at her hands, opening and closing them, but was unable to understand what had happened.

"I just put it to sleep for a while. It'll be awake tomorrow again. Sorry." Mikado apologized and turned to Celty. "Anyways, Dullahan, I want to leave. I've seen enough of this place."

"I knew it. You caused Mikado to get chosen as a hero." Celty frowned but so did Mikado.

"I know. It's my fault the kid's suffered so much. That's what I get for choosing such a pure soul. But it looked really white…" Mikado said, somehow in his defense. "I should apologize to you as well. The reason he's so messed up in terms of personality is because he tapped into my own personality." He apologized to Anri.

"Who are you?" Anri asked, realizing that the Mikado in front of her was not the Mikado she knew.

"I came down here to see how the world had changed. And before I knew it, this kid had been born and I found myself here in him. But I'm ready to go home." Mikado said with a tired sigh.

"You still haven't answered my original question. Who do you expect me to take? Mikado was the chosen hero, but his actions have been less than heroic." Celty began to speak.

"Hey!" Masaomi yelled from the kitchen, feeling insulted that someone other than him made a note of Mikado's actions.

"Sorry, but I want to know. He caused Mikado to get chosen as a hero for a war that was somehow prevented. I was called here to pick up a hero, but I don't know who to take with me. No one died." Celty seemed to be pouting and Shinra found it adorable.

"The real hero is the town itself. The kid wanted the Dollars to open the door to an alternate choice. If the whole town is the true hero then no one could be taken anywhere. That's why I'm giving you a choice." Mikado grinned, causing Celty to look confused.

"What kind of choice?" Celty looked suspiciously at Mikado, who sat up and got closer to the head in order to murmur something in its ear. The other three watched curiously as Celty turned red. "Are you serious about this?" Celty asked curiously.

"I don't lie Dullahan. And I am that powerful. I can at least do that for you." Mikado said as he stood up. "Now let me go home."

"Alright." Celty smiled and stood up, watching Mikado move the coffee table for some space. She grabbed her head with one hand and brought out her black shadow scythe with the other. "Goodbye, kami." Celty spoke and lowered the scythe, much to Masaomi and Anri's shock.

Mikado fell to the floor and Shinra quickly headed towards him to check on his health while Masaomi and Anri loomed over him to make sure Mikado was alright.

"What was that?" Masaomi asked with an angry look.

"I was releasing the thing inside Mikado. It's a little late but this was the thing that got everyone into trouble. Not that I mind much now…" Celty eyed Shinra, who grinned before running to Celty with a smile.

"Celty, my honey! You're so cute!" Shinra hugged Celty, causing her to turn redder than earlier.

"But what was it? And what did it promise you?" Masaomi asked, keeping an eye on Anri and Mikado.

"That is…" Celty eyed Shinra again and got nervous but quickly took a deep breath. "But, that was a…how do I say this… A…"

"A…?" Masaomi, Anri and Shinra asked at the same time and the answer they received left them frozen in place for quite a while. Until Mikado woke up at least.

**Scene 65 End**

**

* * *

Slashers' red text messages:**

_ToonyTwilight_: Thank you, but yeah, Mikado's so glompable.

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: No worries, I can see why you would think that. But it's nothing kinky. After all, from his chapter, you can probably guess why he wanted to meet Shizuo first. Though that would've caused Shizuo to become the main character. XD


	66. Scene 66

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 66:** How the Hero escaped to freedom

He had been planning this for months, so there was no way it would go wrong. His plan was flawless. He waited, and waited, and waited. A clock outside marked the time. It now read 12:00 on the dot. That was when all the fire sprinklers inside the building were set off by something. The guards didn't understand why that was happening and began searching for their commanding officer. He was, however, unable to communicate with them, despite the fact that he was inside the monitor room.

Mikado opened his eyes and walked to the door of the room he was held in. Suddenly, as he approached it, the door opened to set him free. Mikado took a step outside and looked at a camera in a corner of the hallway. Looking around, he saw no one, except the other room doors that opened just as suddenly as his did.

Walking to the other rooms, he gathered the five children held in each of the rooms and headed down the hallway. Turning the corner, they met with two guards who were waiting for commands. Upon seeing the escaped children, they ran full speed towards them and were soon lying on the floor. Mikado smiled to a girl besides him and continued on his way to a certain location.

Running along all the hallways, Mikado eyed as every guard was either left unconscious or locked away in a section of the hallway. When Mikado arrived at a sealed room, he approached it and saw it unlock and open on its own. He went inside alone and grabbed a thick tube with liquid and a head inside. Walking outside, he held the head dearly and encountered more guards who were holding his friends captive. Without batting an eyelash, Mikado saw the guards faint on their own and smiled at the other children.

"We need to hurry and go out now." Mikado spoke to the children and led them along more hallways. They ran all the way to the entrance where they were greeted by more guards and Yagiri Namie.

"You've been a very naughty boy. How did you manage to escape your cage?" Namie asked him with a wide grin, though she was most likely angry at the events.

"You gave me the weapon to do so. So I'll turn it against you in order to save them." Mikado answered her with a blank look, his eyes turning to a deep soft blue color.

"You won't be able to escape this facility alive. Besides, even if you do, all of you are legally dead so there's no home for you to go to." Namie smirked, trying to convince them to return to their rooms.

"There is. As long as people are alive, they'll always find a home to return to. And I have secured that home. Plus a possible escape route. I won't let you get away with this anymore." Mikado warned them as the head in his hands began to feel heavier.

[O, Chosen Hero, sing out loud the song of freedom and absolute justice. Show me your conviction!] A voice resounded in his head and Mikado screamed, just before an explosion occurred far behind him and at the very entrance doors of the facility.

With the guards and Namie unconscious and flames covering the back of the facility, Mikado smiled at the children behind him. "Let's go to a place where we can belong." He smiled and the children followed him out of the facility where a van and a black motorcycle were waiting. At this point, Mikado's eyes had returned to normal.

"Get inside that van and trust the people there. They will help you be free and tell you where you can go." He told the children as a boy looked worriedly at him. "Unfortunately, I can't go with you. There's someone I want to find and someone I have to meet again."

"Good luck." A child spoke and headed into the van with the help of the owners.

The front passenger nodded to Mikado and the van drove off in a hurry. Mikado watched them leave with a smile, somehow knowing they would be safe. He turned to the rider of the black bike and presented her the head in his hands.

"This, I believe, belongs to you. So please help me reach a certain place." Mikado asked with a smile and Celty nodded, allowing Mikado to sit behind her. The head was placed just in between him and Celty's back.

They rode off with a loud roar of the engine and Celty followed Mikado's instructions. At some point, Mikado had stopped to look at the city with a curious look and began to smile. He extended his hand in the air and watched the air flow around his arm. Celty looked behind her and drove around the block, allowing Mikado to see more of the city of Ikebukuro.

"…Aya." Mikado had whispered so lowly that Celty had thought she had imagined him speak in the first place. However, she noticed a fight of sorts being unfolded near them and stopped her bike by the side of the road. "Who is that?" Mikado asked vaguely as Celty brought out a PDA.

[The one in the fur coat is Orihara Izaya, a very cunning and dangerous man. The blond is Heiwajima Shizuo, he's a friend of mine, but you should be careful not to cross him.] Celty replied to his question and felt him shake behind her.

"I'm scared. I don't like this. I don't want to be here. Masaomi…" Mikado's eyes flashed the deep soft blue color again as he felt no reassurance from anyone could help him.

Celty drove off without thinking it twice and hurried to the location Mikado had whispered to her. When they arrived at the apartment building, Mikado got off and handed the head back to Celty again.

[O, Chosen Hero, believe and you shall prevail. O, Chosen Hero, fight in this coming war and win, for the sake of a tomorrow you can be proud of.] The head opened its eyes and smiled to Mikado. Celty quickly brought it out and gave it a tight hug.

"I'd like to speak with you, so may I have your name?" The voice came this time from the head's mouth and Mikado nodded to her.

"Ryugamine Mikado. Celty Sturluson-san, if possible, could we talk inside? I don't like being out here. It's scary." Mikado was still shaking and although Celty was surprised about him knowing her name, she nodded and followed Mikado into the apartment building. Reaching the 12th floor, Mikado took the key under the doormat and unlocked the apartment he had approached. "Please come in, Celty-san."

Celty nodded and followed Mikado into the apartment. Despite the fact that it was Mikado's first time out in the world, he seemed to know a lot more about things.

"This room is pretty clean. If you've been in that place for a long time, how is this place clean? And how is it that you know so much about where to go?" Celty asked through her head and sat down on the sofa.

"Someone I communicated with has been living here in my stead. She'll be back soon from grocery shopping though. But, it was due to the weapon that Yagiri Pharmacies wanted to build inside me." Mikado sat down almost across her. "I put up with it because I had nowhere else to go and it allowed me to communicate with the outside world."

"Does it relate to how you found my e-mail address?" Celty continued with her questions and Mikado nodded, this time with one of his own.

"Celty-san, why is it that you lost your head?" Mikado asked bluntly and saw Celty frown.

"My memory is still a bit hazy, but I believe it relates to a war that will approach this city. Before I realized it, I had already lost my head and had followed it here. I don't regret coming, but I'm worried. Inside of me is a memory that tells me to come only to a war's end, not the beginning." Celty answered honestly. There was something that seemed to bother her greatly.

"Heroes are chosen amongst the fallen. Though, more precisely, it should be great warriors. If that's the case, then my being chosen must be a mistake. I can't give a definite answer, but I'm sure your head foresaw something that made it want to come here before anything started. That's the feeling I get when I look at it." Mikado nodded to himself and stared at the head, his eyes flickering with their deep soft blue color.

"So you believe a war will truly come to this city?" Celty asked him and Mikado nodded again.

"I've been watching from the inside for a long time so I can say it with certainty. There is someone who would definitely create this war. Given the right incentive, he will create it. Unfortunately, I have the terrible feeling it'll be my fault. That's why I want to prevent this war as much as possible. If Ikebukuro becomes a battlefield, even you Celty-san, will feel bad about this." Mikado looked worried, Celty could see that clearly.

"I understand. Mikado is a kind soul. But you are the chosen hero. That means I'll be keeping an eye on you. Is that alright?" Celty asked and Mikado nodded as he stood up.

"It's time. She's coming home. I would've liked to change, but I'll have to do so later." Mikado told her and motioned her to follow him to the entrance.

Celty followed him curiously as the door opened to reveal a person Celty knew well. "Anri-chan?"

Anri looked shocked as the bags in her arms fell to the floor. Tears began to swell up in her eyes and she ran to hug Mikado. "Welcome home. And thank you for the other time. I would've done something terrible had it not been for your assistance." Anri smiled at Mikado, who smiled back at her.

"Mikado, you've been out of that facility before?" Celty asked and Anri jumped, noticing Celty and her head.

"No. She's talking about the time Celty-san and Kadota-san and his gang helped in getting rid of the slashers. I've been in that facility ever since the summer of my 6th grade." Mikado explained to her, surprising both females.

"But the one who called us that time was…" Celty looked shocked. "Mikado, you're…"

"For the sake of obtaining as much information about the outside that would help me reunite with a childhood friend who has been worried about me, I founded the Dollars. I'm sorry for not explaining it properly before. Right now, I'm still in the process of obtaining the warriors that will protect this city." Mikado finally explained the most critical piece of information Celty needed that evening.

"I understand. The Dollars are your eyes and ears, right? Then, I'll meet you again soon. I'd like to bring someone who will make sure your body is alright." Celty told him and left the apartment.

"Sonohara-san, I'd like to formally present myself." Mikado separated from her and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sonohara-san. My name is Ryugamine Mikado."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ryugamine-kun. Then, as long as I can be of help to you, would you please let me stay by your side?" Anri asked with a smile and saw Mikado frown.

"I'd prefer it if Sonohara-san would not be involved in the war as much as possible." Mikado honestly replied as he picked up the abandoned groceries and headed inside. "But I would like you help with something else."

"What is it?" Anri asked, hoping to be of help to him.

"I'll properly explain things to you tomorrow, but before that I will need some clothes." Mikado chuckled lightly and Anri laughed as well.

"I'll buy them on the way from school tomorrow. Is there anything else?" Anri asked as she helped Mikado put away the groceries that were still good.

"There is someone I have to meet. Could you bring him here? It's someone you know as well." Mikado spoke with a smile and before Anri had a chance to ask who, he answered. "Kida Masaomi. He's in your class, right?"

**Scene 66 End**

**

* * *

Square's blue text messages:**

_ToonyTwilight_: I fear I might be talking to a bot, but thanks anyways! XD

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: Probably would've been, but a weak willed Shizuo would have been very weird… XD

_imaginedreams22_: There was a hint about it in the same chapter, but it should be explained in the extra chapter. But yes, we're almost done. My schedule says 2 more weeks and we're done. So sad.


	67. Scene 67

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 67:** The Hero returns to the Antagonist's grasp

Mikado opened the door to Izaya's apartment and heard the clacking of a keyboard. He went in and saw Izaya from afar, working on the computer. With a smile, he got closer to Izaya.

"Izaya-san, I'm back." He said shyly, hoping the man wouldn't be angry.

"Welcome back Mikado-kun. I must say that was a mean thing to do." Izaya pouted, however he was just messing with Mikado.

"Ah, I'm sorry… I just needed to see Celty-san for a bit." Mikado apologized and got closer to the desk where Izaya was working.

"Well, you're back. But can you do something about this? You prevented anyone from using the net ever since that time you connected, right?" Izaya asked Mikado who nodded and walked around the desk to stand by Izaya's side.

Mikado placed his hand on the keyboard and Izaya noticed his eyes turn icy blue for a full minute before they returned to normal. As soon as that was over with, Izaya noticed his connection turn on and he grinned. Grabbing Mikado's arm, he pulled the boy in for a kiss. Mikado was caught by surprise and could only go along with Izaya's lead.

"Are you ready to continue what you stopped earlier?" Izaya asked with a sly grin.

"Y-yes…" Mikado was completely red as he followed Izaya into his room.

"Then let the fun times begin." Izaya joked and devoured Mikado, leaving the boy in a state of pleasure.

The night passed soon after that and morning arrived quickly. Izaya watched the sleeping form of Mikado with a grin.

"What kind of play should I make him participate in next?" He wondered to himself, having fun in his own world.

"Wake up you adorably idiotic and disastrous lovesick couple!" Shinra came in with a seemingly embarrassed Celty, surprising Izaya and waking up Mikado with a jump.

"Shinra-san…?" Mikado asked with a sleepy face, but quickly covered himself.

"Oh, don't worry Mikado-kun. The only body I'm interested in seeing naked is Celty's!" Shinra said happily but received a powerful blow to his stomach.

"How exactly did you get in my apartment?" Izaya asked them both.

"The front door was open." Shinra said bluntly, causing Izaya to look at Mikado, who tried hiding under the covers.

"What do you want?" He asked, somehow tired from talking to Shinra.

"Oh, right." Shinra remembered and came towards Mikado while pulling up a few pieces of paper. "The documents came in just earlier! So I brought them for you to sign!"

"Ah, alright." Mikado grabbed the papers and began to sign wherever Shinra pointed to.

"Those are?" Izaya asked, getting closer to see what it was that Mikado was signing.

"Adoption papers and school transfer papers." Mikado replied, signing the last paper. "Celty-san and Shinra-san are adopting me and Sonohara-san on paper only and they're helping me transfer to Raira as my legal guardians."

"Oh? I would've done those for you, you know." Izaya grinned, grabbing Mikado and pulling him close.

"But then you and I wouldn't be lovers." Mikado said with an innocent look and the two third wheels quickly left the room before things moved along further.

"You and I need to talk some more." Izaya simply said before kissing Mikado.

**Scene 67 End**

**

* * *

Celty and Shinra's adoptive parents text messages:**

_ToonyTwilight_: I'm sorry if that sounded offending, but I do enjoy it when someone tells me they like my work, even when it a repeated sentence (it just felt a bit weird). XD I'm starting on a series of drabbles that will include every so often some izmk stories. Also, because it's in the M section, have you checked out my other drrr! fic, dragon? It includes izmk. ^_~

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: It is sad that the end is near but Mikado has always been creepy (sorta). At least, that's what my sis said about him when I explained the ball pen scene with Aoba from the sixth volume. XD


	68. Scene 68

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 68:** The Hero celebrates with his closest Allies

"How are things now?" Kadota asked Mikado as they sat inside a sushi place.

"They're good. Shinra-san brought me the school transfer papers this morning and they should go through by the end of the week." Mikado answered with a smile and brought out his cell phone.

"That's right! By Friday, Mikado and I will be classmates!" Masaomi sounded excited about that fact.

"But you're planning on moving with Iza-Iza, right Mikapuu?" Karisawa asked excitedly.

"Ah, no… I'm still going to live with Sonohara-san…" Mikado blushed, embarrassed by the fact that Karisawa refused to let up on his relationship with Izaya.

"What? That's not right! If you're lovey-dovey lovers now, then it's only right that you move in together!" Karisawa was relentless.

"No! Mikado's not moving in with Izaya as long as I can stop it!" Masaomi slammed his fist on the table.

"Fighting no good." Simon arrived to hand them their orders and they calmed down a bit.

"Masaomi." Saki arrived with a smile and gave her order to Simon.

"Saki!" Masaomi cheered and made space for Saki next to him.

"Hello Mikajima-san. Thank you for always taking care of Masaomi." Mikado greeted Saki with a small bow and put his cell phone away.

"The same goes for me. Nice to meet you, Mikado-kun." Saki smiled at Mikado in return.

"Excuse me…" A man appeared at their party, followed by an angry Shizuo.

"Kasuka-san! I'm so glad you could make it." Mikado beamed cheerfulness as the man went around the table with Shizuo while leaving the rest of the group in shock.

"I tried my best to be able to. Ruri-san wasn't able to, but she'd like for you to come visit sometime." Heiwajima Kasuka spoke aloofly to Mikado, while the rest had yet to reel in from the shock.

"Ah, then next time we can do that together." Mikado smiled shyly while eyeing Shizuo only for a moment.

"Very well." Kasuka nodded and, although he didn't show it, felt happy about talking with Mikado.

"Ah…" Masaomi began, his mouth moving to form words.

"Masaomi." Mikado shut Masaomi's mouth with his gaze.

"Got it." Masaomi nodded as did the rest, completely understanding what Mikado warned them about.

"What are you two going to do together?" Anri asked with a deep blush causing Karisawa to try and hold back a nosebleed.

"Oh! Nothing like that! Just…we wanted to bake a cake together." Mikado was embarrassed for having said that but soon heard Masaomi and Yumasaki laughing.

"Oh, Mikado, you don't stop being so cute, don't you?" Masaomi stretched his hand and pet Mikado.

"You're pretty well liked, aren't you Shizuo?" Kadota asked Shizuo but only received a gruff in return. However, Kadota noticed the blush the man was hiding.

**Scene 68 End**


	69. Scene 69

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 69:** The Weird Couple meets with the Dullahan

After the doorbell rang, Shinra opened the door to see Seiji and Mika. With a frown, he let them into the apartment. The two followed the doctor to the living room where Celty and Mikado were waiting for them. On top of Celty's lap, nested in between her hands, was her head.

"Hello again Yagiri-kun." Mikado tried smiling at Seiji.

"I figured you might try to stop me. You always told me I was obsessed." Seiji frowned at Mikado but hadn't tried to take the head away from Celty.

"No, I'm just here to watch over you. So things don't get out of hand." Mikado said and stood up to help Shinra make some tea.

"I see…" Seiji was surprised but sat down on the couch Mikado had abandoned, along with Mika.

"How do you feel about me now? Or rather my head?" Celty asked, using her head as a medium and Mika froze, surprised by the voice Celty originally owned.

"I still love you. I want you with me. By my side." Seiji said seriously, not realizing that Mika had let go of his arm.

"And what are you willing to lose in exchange?" Celty asked just as seriously, surprising Seiji.

"Celty is so cool right now!" Shinra murmured from the kitchen, wanting to jump Celty right there.

"Shinra-san, please quiet down." Mikado reminded him and Shinra nodded, going back to what they were doing.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Seiji asked her as Mikado brought him and Mika the tea.

"I lost my head in order to help Mikado and meet Shinra. What will you lose to gain my head after I only got it back? It's thanks to this head that I was able to do everything I needed. Why should I even give it to you?" Celty asked, a deep gaze penetrating Seiji.

Mikado and Shinra remained quiet, but Mikado noticed that Mika had been slowly moving away from Seiji. He frowned but decided to stick to watching over Seiji.

"Why must I not receive it even though I love it so much?" Seiji demanded to know.

"You have yet to see…" Celty frowned and looked away for a second.

"See what? My love is pure so I must have her!" Seiji yelled, failing to notice the Mika was at the edge of the sofa by now.

"I am not a thing to own!" Celty yelled at him with a deep glare and Mika stood up quickly.

"Mika?" Seiji asked her, finally noticing that Mika had not only let go of his arm but had separated from him.

"I'm sorry Seiji-san. Celty-san is right. I only want Seiji-san to be happy. But I won't ever stop loving Seiji-san." Mika was in tears before she ran out of the room. Seiji was left dumbstruck until Mikado stepped in by clapping.

"Congratulations on passing the test, Yagiri-kun." Mikado said with a smile and Seiji turned to look at him, the confusion as plain as day on his face. "You see, Celty-san doesn't mind leaving her head with you until you die. Shinra-san will continue to love Celty-san with or without her head. And the two have been promised a good eternal life together, so waiting a few decades won't matter."

"What?" Seiji still remained confused.

"You gained the head you always wanted Yagiri-kun. And because you would gain it, it's obvious Harima-san didn't need to be by your side any longer. So in exchange for obtaining the head, we helped you terminate your relationship with Harima-san." Mikado's smile sent shivers down and up Seiji's spine.

"Please take care of my important self." Celty stood up and smiled at Seiji as she extended her head to him.

"I…" Seiji extended his hand to take the head but had stopped himself. He stood still for a few seconds before bolting out of the apartment.

Mikado watched Celty fall to the floor and clutch her head tightly. Shinra walked over to her and gave her a hug as well.

"I'm glad it went okay, Celty-san." Mikado smiled, taking one of the tea cups to sip out of.

"You weren't sure it would go your way, right?" Celty asked Mikado worriedly.

"I hoped for the best. And now Sonohara-san and Masaomi will rest easy once I tell them." Mikado finished the tea and took the other cup to the kitchen. "I'll be out of your hair now. Have fun." He waved them goodbye and left the apartment, leaving the happy couple alone.

**Scene 69 End**

**

* * *

Mikado-Anri-Masaomi's home base text messages:**

_ToonyTwilight_: Me too! Kasuka doesn't seem to be used much by fans but he's probably the strongest weapon around for a fanfic. XD

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: Well, I couldn't really do anything too explicit with that chapter seeing as it's a T-rated series. Xd Look for anni_fiesta in live journal. They're doing snippets of the novels but has translated vol4 and 5 completely and is planning on finishing 6 before starting on 7 and 8. ^p^


	70. Scene 70

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 70:** The Rival turns into an Enemy

"What are you planning on doing with Aoba?" Masaomi asked as he played a new game with Mikado.

"I haven't decided yet. Aoba-kun is probably angry for being used so much, although I did warn him it would happen." Mikado smiled and groaned after feeling another defeat from Masaomi.

"His people are still bothering mine and they want revenge for that night. You sure you're really okay with going to school so fast?" Masaomi asked worriedly as he prepared for the next round.

"Kasuka-san has been preparing me for this. That's why we've communicated for so long. Oh, by the way, he said you're welcome to visit him with me next week when I go to his place." Mikado said, trying hard not to lose the round.

"I'll go! I wanna keep an eye on you to make sure you don't blow up anything in your little bake date." Masaomi said with a grin, cheering from his win again.

"May I go as well?" Anri asked, sitting behind them as she worked on homework.

"Of course! I want Sonohara-san to be there as well!" Mikado said with a smile. "I'd like for you both and Shizuo-san to get along just as well as me and Kasuka-san."

"You want us to make friends with Shizuo-san?" Masaomi froze and lost the next round.

"Ah." Mikado stopped and looked at the door. "Well, I wasn't expecting to use the room much anymore but I guess I subconsciously still do…" He murmured to himself, letting go of the controller.

"What's wrong Mikado?" Masaomi asked curiously.

"Well, we already spoke about him but Aoba-kun is in front of the apartment." Mikado said as he stood up while the doorbell rang.

"Seriously?" Masaomi asked, following Mikado to the door.

"Hello, I heard you would become my sempai for real soon." Aoba commented the moment that Mikado opened the door.

"Oh, really? But you aren't visiting me just to say that, right?" Mikado asked the boy, a small feeling of surprise hitting him.

"I'm here to declare war on you. I'll make sure both you and Orihara Izaya regret using me as a pawn like that." Aoba said seriously and turned around to leave.

"War?" Mikado was shocked and felt upset.

"See you tomorrow at school, Mikado-sempai." Aoba grinned and walked away.

"War?" Mikado repeated, his body slightly trembling.

"Don't worry Mikado. Me and Anri-chan are with you. As is the Dollars and the Turbans. Plus, you have that Izaya bastard as well, despite his defects." Masaomi grinned as he slapped Mikado on his back while Anri came with a duffel bag.

"Here. You should go soon. You promised Izaya-san you'd spend the night, right?" Anri asked him with a smile, handing the bag to Mikado.

"Yeah… Thanks Masaomi, Sonohara-san…" Mikado smiled, relief filling him. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. And Masaomi? Next time I'm winning the round."

"Street Fighter isn't a game you can win just by button smashing!" Masaomi retorted as he saw Mikado run off.

**Scene 70 End**


	71. Scene 71

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 71:** The Hero experiences a normal morning

The sound of an alarm resounded all over the apartment, causing the two bodies under the covers to wake. Though they seemed to be ignoring the sound, it became unbearable to one of the two.

"Why is there an alarm ringing in my room? I don't have an alarm." Izaya grumbled, feeling Mikado cuddle closer to him.

"I brought it with me so I could wake up early for school." Mikado answered without opening his eyes.

"You've got an internal clock that's always accurate. Why do you need an alarm?" Izaya asked, hoping the alarm would shut up soon.

"So I can have a normal high school experience." Mikado answered, knowing a minute would be up soon.

"Normal high school students don't have older lovers." Izaya smirked, feeling relief that the alarm had gone out now.

"Yes they do." Mikado smiled, hiding a chuckle.

"Normal high school students don't have me for a lover." Izaya revised his statement to Mikado and rolled his body so he could be looming over the younger boy.

"It doesn't stop me from seeking a normal high school experience though." Mikado looked up at Izaya who soon began to kiss his neck.

"Then be late to school. That's what a normal high school student does." Izaya murmured into Mikado's ear, earning a small moan from the boy. And then, Izaya fell back on the bed, right where he had been before. "Go on. You got to take a bath first, right? Wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school."

"…!" Mikado was speechless, a blush covering his face as he sat up. He took a deep breath and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Nothing to say? That's so boring!" Izaya mocked Mikado, noticing how the boy tried to hide his lower half while looking for his change of clothes.

When Mikado was inside the bathroom, he glanced back at Izaya and gave him a sly smile. With an extremely slight shiver, Izaya watched the bathroom door close. A few minutes passed until Izaya heard Mikado's voice calling out to him. And it continued for about five minutes before silence fell and in another five minutes, Mikado emerged from the bathroom, a smile on his face.

"You can use the bathroom now Izaya-san. I'll go make breakfast." He said before heading to the kitchen outside.

"A good low blow Mikado-kun. You win this round it seems." Izaya murmured, wiping the blood that had fallen from his nose.

**Scene 71 End**

**

* * *

Izaya's older crazed lover text messages:**

_ToonyTwilight_: It'd be funny to see Shizuo beat down Aoba. XD


	72. Scene 72

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 72:** The Hero finds himself surrounded by weirdoes

"You're late!" Masaomi yelled at Mikado once the boy reached the gates of the school.

"Why is Izaya-san here?" Anri asked curiously, worried about the man being at the school.

"I came to see Mikado-kun off. But I might stick around for a while." Izaya grinned, placing a hand around Mikado's shoulder but the boy grabbed the hand.

"You don't need to stay Izaya-san! Just go home and work!" Mikado felt embarrassed about the man staying, already noticing the stares he was getting.

"Anyways, your two guardians are inside so we should go in too." Masaomi grabbed Mikado's hand and pulled him into the school with him while Anri and Izaya followed suit.

Once inside, they headed to the teacher's lounge and met up with Shinra and Celty. Mikado seemed surprised, not believing for a second that Celty had indeed come to his school.

"Hello Mikado-kun! Ah, I see Orihara-kun followed you to school." Shinra walked towards Mikado, along with Celty.

[Are you okay with him? As your ppppppparent, I'm worried about you.] Celty wrote to Mikado, making the boy smile.

"And why are you all the way inside the school, Izaya?" Shinra asked, turning his attention to Izaya while Celty handed some paperwork to Mikado.

"For this." Izaya grabbed Mikado and placed a deep kiss on him.

"Izaya-san!" Mikado separated from Izaya, a blush on his face while the whole faculty was left in shock.

"See ya later!" Izaya grinned aloofly and ran off with a smile.

"May I cut him sometime?" Anri asked, looking down at the piece of Saika that stood out from her hand.

"No! It's okay Sonohara-san! Please don't worry so much." Mikado tried to calm her down while Masaomi pouted next to Celty. "Besides, he'll get his soon." He hid a dark smile while murmuring that to himself.

"This is not the kind of first impression I was hoping Mikado would have!" Masaomi said, causing Mikado to try and calm him down as well.

"Ha ha ha! That's a student's school life for you!" Shinra laughed at the whole ordeal while Celty acted embarrassed, looking the most normal out of the whole group.

**Scene 72 End**


	73. Scene 73

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Scene 73:** A day in the recluse's new life

After his chaotic first day, Mikado, Masaomi and Anri walked side-by-side home. However, on the way, they saw Shizuo in the distance and Mikado's friends froze. Mikado smiled as Shizuo turned to look at the boy.

"Hey, Mikado." Shizuo called Mikado over and the boy, like an obedient puppy, quickly walked over to his side, much to Masaomi's displeasure. "Stay still." He ordered and placed his hand on Mikado's head so he would continue to face him. Then, with no warning whatsoever, he lowered his body to place a soft kiss on the boy's lips.

As a shocked trio of friends froze into place, a swish of a knife was heard. Shizuo had already stepped back to avoid the knife and Izaya took Mikado a few feet away from Shizuo before giving him a thorough kiss on the lips. Masaomi and Anri could only watch this event unfold in front of them.

"Izaya-san, you wanted a kiss from Shizuo-san?" Mikado asked innocently, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Ew! No!" He quickly began to wipe his mouth, not realizing what Shizuo was grabbing in the background.

"You didn't want to kiss me?" Mikado now asked, tilting his head to the other side.

"No, that's not it!" Izaya got closer to Mikado with a sort of apologetic look on his face, causing Mikado to smile.

"Izaya-san…" Mikado now pulled Izaya closer to him and gave him a soft yet long kiss on the lips. Once he had enough, Mikado separated and took a step back to face the happy Izaya. "Good bye." He finally said with a smile and a wave of his hand before Izaya flew a few feet to the left.

"Shi…Shizu-chan… I forgot you were there…" Izaya said, getting back up from the floor while eyeing the playful looking Mikado. "I also seemed to have forgotten your personality, Mikado-kun."

"I love Izaya-san, but Shizuo-san is my friend and I promised to help him whenever I can. Plus, that's for the kiss this morning at school." Mikado said innocently, walking back to Masaomi and Anri. "Masaomi, Sonohara-san, shall we go?" He asked his shocked friends as Shizuo began to chase Izaya like normal.

"Mikado, sometimes I wonder which friend I know better." Masaomi shook his head with a frown.

"Don't worry, Masaomi. Both of us like you equally." Mikado joked with a smile, causing Masaomi to grin.

"That's it! I got you to tell a joke! This is awesome! See that, Anri-chan? Even the serious Mikado can crack jokes! I have to tell this to Saki!" He grabbed his phone and began dialing a number. "We're going to Russian Sushi to celebrate! Ah, Saki? I got great news!"

"It figures Masaomi is still that type of person." Mikado laughed and extended his hand to Anri, his eyes flashing its power version for a second. "Shall we Sonohara-san? After all, I need to visit Izaya-san later tonight to console him."

"Of course. But please be careful." Anri smiled and took his hand, not worrying at all for Mikado's safety when her hand touched his.

"Alright, but don't wait up for me." Mikado winked at her, causing her to blush and lower her head.

"What this? Mikado and Anri-chan are having some lovey-dovey time without me? I want love too!" Masaomi turned around to hug them and held them by their shoulders as they continued their journey to Russian Sushi. The crashes in the background seemed to be getting more and more distant by the step and to them, there was nothing wrong with that.

**Scene 73 End  
Recluse in Life and War END**

* * *

Sissy: With this, the story ends. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next up are two extras entirely optional. The first is a timeline of recluse (based on anni_fiesta's timeline of the original series) that might explain a bit more about the story (though additional doubts can be sent to me and I'll try to clear them up). The second is the first version of recluse that _Schwarzien.D'Seventh_ expressed some interest in (and is dangling on a lifeline, meaning it might get erased).

**Mikado's ex-recluse text messages:**

_ToonyTwilight_: Don't forget Anri-chan. But yes, such an adorable family. I hope you enjoyed it to the end.


	74. Extra 01

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Extra 01:** Recluse Timeline

**Year -19**

* A door opens and a dragon falls from the heavens in order to see how humanity has changed.

* Celty, feeling the dragon fall and the consequences of it falling, has her head taken by accident.

**Year -15**

* Mikado is born with a pure white soul which attracts the dragon into taking Mikado as host, but the boy in unaware of its existence.

**Year -5**

* A week before summer vacation begins: Masaomi moves away to Ikebukuro.

* The day summer vacation begins: Mikado's parents are killed in a car accident caused by Yagiri Pharmacies (YP). Mikado is "adopted" by YP soon after.

* YP begins using Mikado in an experiment to create a weapon that can transmit its electric signals over anything. Mikado remains in YP due to still being alive, despite not showing signs of progress, and keeps his power hidden from Namie.

* October: Izaya takes the job by YP and sees Mikado for the first time. The meeting causes the first change in Mikado, who wishes to see Izaya again. Seiji, who feels a connection between Mikado and Celty's head, wishes to see Mikado again as well.

**Year -3**

* Masaomi creates the Yellow Turbans (YT) after learning about Mikado's disappearance from his home town. After venting out his anger, he receives a message from Mikado that tells him to stop fighting.

* Masaomi and Mikado begin conversing over the net and Mikado assures Masaomi that he'll find a way to meet up with him again. Soon after, Mikado founds the Dollars to obtain information and begins to plan his escape.

* Izaya, who hears about the Dollars, is surprised to receive an invitation from the admin.

* Mikado begins to recruit people from Ikebukuro to the Dollars and by chance, invites Shizuo.

**Year -1**

* On New Years, Mikado hears Celty's voice for the first time. He realizes something will happen and wishes to avoid the so called war.

* Mikado notices Anri from the many people and feels an attraction to her. He hears about the Slashers and with the help of Kadota and Celty (contacted thru as the Dollars admin), saves Anri and gains her trust. He begins to communicate with the girl on a daily basis. He gives her a new apartment and asks that she wait for him there.

* Aoba, who realizes how lax things seem in Ikebukuro, decides to gather people in order to form the Blue Squares (BS). He obtains a gang that completely obeys him by allowing them to obtain a higher position inside the gang through fights between each other. His goal is to raise powerful members that will win unconditionally against the YTs.

* End of May: Mikado contacts Celty as well as Kadota and his gang as Tanaka Taro and the Dollars admin respectively. In order to gain Celty's skills in his escape plan, he indicates that he will give Celty her head.

* He explains to Kadota that Ikebukuro will become a battleground, possibly due to him, and asks for his help. In order to gain his trust, Mikado sends classified information he stole from YP to Kadota. Kadota then decides to help him however he needs, including finding more members for the Dollars.

* On October, without contacting Masaomi, Mikado breaks out of YP and brings with him the other five test subjects he considers his siblings. He sends them, with Kadota's help, to the country side where YP will not find them and sends them periodically some money in order to aid them.  
** Mikado sees Izaya and Shizuo from afar and becomes scared when he notices how many people are watching the two fight. Celty brings Mikado to an apartment he obtained and realizes that Mikado is the reason why she had lost her head and had come to Ikebukuro. The two talk and decide to take things slow but keep each other in the loop of things.  
** Anri and Mikado meet as Celty leaves the apartment. Celty realizes that Mikado is the Dollars admin when Anri thanks Mikado for helping her find a home.  
** Mikado begins to search information about Shizuo as his fight remains in his mind and learns about Kasuka.

* Anri approaches Masaomi, who had built up an interest in her, the next day at school and tells him that Mikado is now safe. Mikado then sends a mail to Masaomi in order for them to meet the same day after classes.  
** Masaomi reunites with Mikado and the two discuss everything that has happen until that moment and about everything that will happen soon. Mikado then asks that Masaomi uses his gang to support Dollars, which he describes as the town's news board that mustn't raise a fist. Masaomi agrees, however, he decides not to tell his gang in order to keep the Dollars as a mysterious existence, which he calls romantic.  
** Namie realizes that the experiment with Mikado was a success and gets Izaya to obtain information on the boy's whereabouts.

* Izaya, without knowing the true details of Mikado's experiments, finds Mikado within a week but decides to find out why YP is so interested in him before that. He tells Namie that Mikado is no longer in Ikebukuro and by using the information about Celty's head, decides to start a war just so he could bring Mikado out of hiding and see what would happen.

* Mikado, through spying on Izaya, learns of his plans and begins to build a supercomputer in order to maintain a network of information.

* Upon learning about the disappearance of Celty's head, Seiji tells Mika (who had recently moved to Ikebukuro in the summer) that if she wants to be with him it would only be as a replacement for the head. Mika, with a beautiful illustration of Celty's head done by Seiji, gets an operation to change her face. Seiji accepts her love and wonders where Mikado is.

* December: Mikado finally begins contact with Kasuka and the two begin to learn from each other. They talk about Shizuo, Mikado, of the things that might happen in the future, and how Mikado can survive once everything is finished.

* The next day, by coincidence, a man who is recruited by YP moves into the apartment two doors down from Mikado and greets his neighbors. When Mikado meets him, they originally don't know each other but Mikado begins to attack him, showing Anri for the first time, his evil side. After this, Anri makes the man into one of her children and promises Mikado to guard him from anything that might force him into a corner.

**Year 0**

* Aoba becomes interested in the Dollars, the more he hears about them and is approached by Izaya who wishes to use Aoba's gang to bring out Mikado out of hiding. Aoba is intrigued by the fact that the Dollars leader doesn't go out and agrees to participate in Izaya's game.

* START: End of May: War begins to surface in the minds of the residents as Izaya and Aoba compete to bring out Mikado.

* Izaya's move (First night):  
** Shizuo, who had been attacked by YT due to a misunderstanding and a sudden new rumor, is stopped by Masaomi and Celty, who proceeds to talk enigmatically about a war that will soon fall upon Ikebukuro and hopes that he will help them.  
** Masaomi holds a meeting in order to explain Mikado's plan. His members accept it without problem.  
** Izaya, whose first attempt is stopped, hands the baton to Aoba while preparing his next move by bringing in Saki into the picture.

* Aoba's move (Second night):  
** Aoba, who had previously followed Anri home at one time, makes his move by ordering part of his gang to fight against the YT while he visits Mikado who had purposely left himself alone so Aoba would approach him. He tries to persuade Aoba to stop his plan with Izaya but is forced to show part of his true self to Aoba who threatened to hurt Anri and Masaomi.  
** Masaomi and Anri get angry with Mikado and make him promise to not connect for a while as punishment but allowed him to talk to Kasuka through text messages, though they do not know who it is that Mikado communicated with.  
** Aoba tries to get Izaya to reveal his information about Mikado but Izaya warns the boy not get carried away. Aoba tries to pass the baton but is told to continue.  
** Mikado, while asleep, subconsciously overhears Izaya's speech and wakes up the next day with a blush on his face because Izaya still remembered him.

* Izaya's move (Next week - Third night):  
** While Mikado is gone, Izaya instigates some low level BS members to shoot and then run over Shizuo in order for them to be allowed into a mafia.  
** Mikado, who likes to watch the outside, completely freaks out and Anri quickly calls Kadota who coincidently was close by after doing a previous errand for Mikado.  
** Anri calls Celty and tells her Shizuo's location and Celty quickly takes Shizuo to Shinra who quickly begins to treat Shizuo in order to calm Mikado. Masaomi, who is called after Celty, goes to her apartment to obtain information on Shizuo.  
** While no one notices the outside, Mikado begins to send out the message, still looping the images he saw in his mind. Once Shizuo wakes up, after a whole hour, Masaomi returns to Mikado. Shizuo, in his sedated state, sees Celty's head smiling at him.  
** Once back, Masaomi manages to convince Mikado that Shizuo is fine and Mikado hides in a corner to apologize to Kasuka, who manages to get Mikado's address in order for the boy to apologize to Shizuo himself.

* Three days later, Mikado mostly explains everything to Shizuo, who maintains calm but agrees that Izaya should die. Shortly after, Masaomi and Anri arrive to hear the story as well.

* Period undisclosed:  
** Kadota passes a normal evening and remembers how it came to be.  
** Seiji and Mika pass a normal evening in bliss but Seiji mentions to Celty that he still wants her head, despite being with Mika.  
** Namie gets frustrated for not having enough test subjects to try and recreate Mikado's success.

* Aoba meets with Izaya and finishes the testing ground for a new battle.

* Aoba's move (~15th - Fourth night):  
** Fights break out between YT and BS all over the city after BS attack Dollars members.  
** Celty is chased by biker gangs for a phantom reward supposedly set up by Nebula.

* Aoba's second move (Three nights later - Fifth night):  
** Same as Fourth night, however, Aoba adds cops to chase Celty and kidnaps Anri.  
** Mikado, who freaks at not being able to find Anri anywhere get angry.  
** Anri wakes up to be told what is happening and fears for everyone's safety. She escapes to calm down Mikado, who had turned off all the lights in the city and prevented any sort of communications. (Once they return, Anri contacts the nearest Saika child)  
** Namie realizes Mikado is in Ikebukuro and decides to use this to contact Izaya and also to find the hidden Mikado who must be the only one with lights during the whole thing.  
** Shingen arrives at Mikado's place by chance and gets into the apartment after one of Saika's children (who lives in the same apartment building) goes in to check on Mikado. After speaking, Shingen agrees to try and help Mikado in exchange for learning about Mikado.

* The following morning of the Fifth night, Shinra learns about his father's visit and reports about Mikado's blood work. On the same day, Aoba goes to Izaya's place to learn about Anri.

* Two days later, Seiji and Mika arrive at Mikado's apartment and agree to remain quiet about his location as long as Mikado reveals the location of Celty's head in the end. Mikado completes a secret favor with Seiji and hands him a bottle of wine from Ireland he obtained.

* End of June: Mikado contacts his five "siblings" through text messages and one warns him of oncoming disaster.

* First week of July (Monday): Izaya's move (Sixth night):  
** Masaomi and Anri stay behind late after school. Afterwards the two go out to buy a belated birthday presented for Mikado under the guise of a present for Saki.  
** Namie moves a group of her people and sets up vans all over the city to make a net that prevents different frequencies from working. All different types of electronics stop working in a radius and all radiuses interconnect to focus on Mikado's apartment. As an added protection, all wireless signals are also jammed.  
** Mikado, who had been napping, wakes up to silence and after a phone call, realizes that Namie is closing in on him. With no other option, Mikado leaves and takes a bag with a small laptop, a book about mythology (that he used for research to learn about Celty) and his cell phone. Since his own phone couldn't be used, he contacted Celty using his neighbor's phone.  
** At the same time, Celty was conversing with Shizuo before she received Mikado's call and immediately looks for Mikado at his apartment. She gives Shizuo the task of finding and destroying the net that Namie placed.  
** Aoba and his group put a plan to separate Masaomi from Mikado as much as possible in order for them to catch Mikado before Izaya meets him. The BS begins picking fights with the YT in order to create more chaos.  
** Seiji and Mika remain as always and don't get involved in the events.  
** Once Kadota and gang realize what's happening they formulate a plan to find Mikado. Karisawa and Yumasaki leave a note on the forum asking others to help find Mikado before logging out, not realizing that Izaya also logged on and instigated people to help Mikado and stop Namie's net.  
** Anri and Masaomi realize what's happening and separate to find Mikado with Masaomi going to ask his gang for help. Masaomi is unable to reach Saki in all the chaos.  
** Mikado, who is saved by members of Dollars, freaks out and looks for a way to communicate with the forum.  
** At the same time, Anri learns that the BS has taken Saki and is trying to find Masaomi but bumps into Shizuo (who still can't remember her) and Yumasaki and Karisawa instead.  
** At the same time, Celty is approached by Shingen with the final plan for stopping YP.  
** Afterwards, Anri sees Mikado and realizes he's angry because of the Dollars and is unable to stop him. Mikado then finds a satellite dish and blocks all internet access.  
** Masaomi, after hearing about Saki from Anri, goes to save her.  
** Izaya stops by to warn Namie about Shizuo and explain what else is happening.  
** Mikado is spotted by the BS and Aoba tries to gather everyone to his location.  
** At the same time, Namie's goons find Mikado, as well as some Dollars members and the police. A fight ensues and a Dollars member is hurt, causing Mikado to snap and the dragon inside Mikado wakes up to stop everything.  
** Izaya arrives at that moment and the two finally meet once more. As the rest of the people looking for Mikado arrive, they are shocked to see Mikado kiss Izaya.  
** Once everyone regains their senses, Shizuo tries to kill Izaya and Namie tries to capture Mikado but the two begin escaping, creating a horde of people following them.  
** Celty arrives to follow Shingen's plan and seal off everyone in one area, allowing Mikado and Izaya to escape beforehand. With the area sealed off, Shingen's people go in to capture all the YP people. Namie's whereabouts remain unknown.  
** Izaya tries to have Mikado but the dragon inside him stops him in order to see Celty and become free. Mikado heads over to Celty's place and bumps into Shizuo who takes him there, realizing there's something different about Mikado. At Celty's place, the dragon inside Mikado becomes free and Mikado returns to Izaya's place to spend the night and releases the block he placed on the internet.  
** At the same time, Kadota and gang discuss their roles in the war.

* The next day (Tuesday), Shinra brings Mikado's adoption papers and his enrollment to Raira papers.  
** Kadota and gang reunite with Mikado, Masaomi and Anri at Simon's to see how things are now that they finished. Saki appears after being invited by Masaomi. Kasuka is invited by Mikado and Shizuo comes in order to protect Kasuka.

* The next day (Wednesday), after receiving a message from Mikado, Seiji and Mika arrive at Celty's apartment. There, Mikado tests the relationship of the two by letting Celty offer her head to Seiji. Mika leaves the apartment, realizing that she would not be needed anymore. Although he is offered the head, Seiji rejects it and runs after Mika.

* The next day (Thursday), Aoba arrives at Mikado's apartment once more to declare war at him.  
** Mikado spends the night at Izaya's.

* The next day (Friday), Mikado and Izaya head to the school where they meet Masaomi and Anri. Celty and Shinra are there to hand the completed paperwork and Izaya takes the opportunity to warn the teachers that Mikado and he are lovers.  
** In the afternoon, Mikado contacts Shizuo so the man could attack Izaya as revenge for what he did in the school.

* The future remains to be seen.

**Extra 01 End**

* * *

Sissy: As mentioned before, this timeline (how it looks) was based on anni_fiesta's timeline of the novels. The link to that lj post is on my profile for anyone interested in looking at it. Also, please remember that if this didn't explain some questions, you can send them to me and I'll try to clear anything up.

**Dragon God's soul searching text messages:**

_ToonyTwilight_: Well, as stated here, it remains to be seen. XD

_Catastrophic Monsoon_: But he does have it in him and that makes him the boss. XD But I always thought that they would make a cute family, that's why I made it so here. It should be explained here and I'm glad you liked it to the end.

_imagine dreams 22_: Here's extra #1! I'm glad you enjoyed it to the end and I do think Aoba will spice things up for Mikado from now on. Xd


	75. Extra 02

**Title:** Recluse in War and Life**  
By:** Sissy

**Extra 02:** Transmission from another plane of existence

"Huff… Huff…" Her breath was hard and fast but that was the least of her problems. She needed to get there in time, otherwise…

She fell to the ground and quickly got back up. Looking at the hour marked on the watch on her wrist, she felt a light chill. She needed to hurry and reach the place, otherwise…

"Ryugamine-kun!" She screamed out the name the instant she walked into the convenience store.

"Sonohara-san. Good evening." The male of the same age as her smiled towards her as she quickly walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Ryugamine-kun, why are you outside? Does Kida-kun know you're here?" She asked, trying to get information from him as quickly as possible. Feeling another chill, she quickly looked behind her but only saw the people in the store looking at her.

"Masaomi? I don't think he does. I kinda left on a spur of the moment. I wanted to get some snacks." He spoke with a grin and tried to grab a snack from the rack.

"Ryugamine-kun, please don't go out on your own like this. If you really want to go out just tell Kida-kun and have him accompany you. For now, I'll stay with you. If I hadn't heard from the children about you…" She went pale as she watched him do his shopping.

"Thanks Sonohara-san. You think Masaomi will like this?" He showed her a snack with a smile, causing her to sigh.

"I'm sure he will." Was her response as he finished making his selection and headed to the register to pay. Pretty soon, both left the convenience store but met a person on a black bike.

"Celty-san? You called her?" He asked his friend with a frown.

"I'm sorry. I thought she should know." She apologized with a downward gaze but he quickly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Are you going to take me home, Celty-san?" He asked with a soft smile and received a nod from the person on the black bike.

"I'll have to part with you for now, Ryugamine-kun. The children have informed me of some things I'll need to take care of." She told him with an apologetic look.

"Do you need me to support you?" He quickly asked with a worried look just as he was getting on the black bike.

"No, I'll be alright. If I need you, I'll send you a message." She bowed to him and ran off into the crowd.

Suddenly, a helmet formed on his head and he smiled at the rider. Grabbing hold of the rider's body he prepared to be driven off but suddenly heard a voice calling his name.

"Mikado!" Both him and the rider looked to the other side of the street and saw a man running towards them. The rider froze but quickly rode off just before he reached them.

"Celty-san? Why are we running away from Shizuo-san?" He asked with a frown and saw the rider shake its head. Then…he grinned. "Oh, well. I'm sure you're just worried about me, but Celty-san… Shizuo-san is one of my pieces. I'll love him a whole lot and then… I'll make sure Orihara Izaya dies with his help." His eyes were blue and he seemed cold but the rider didn't respond in return.

… … …

"He went out?" The male with the yellow scarf screamed in shock as he walked alongside the girl with the black outfit. "But you sent him back home right?"

"Yes. I asked Celty-san to take him home for me. Also, I think Ryugamine-kun saw Heiwajima-san. One of the children witnessed him running towards him and Celty-san. If so…" She feared speaking the rest.

"I know. He'll awaken that desire to kill Orihara Izaya." He sighed and shook his head. "If only that man hadn't done that to Mikado, both he and Shizuo-san would be living peaceful lives right now."

They paused their talk when both received a message. Wondering what it could be, they looked shocked when they saw the contents. They looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

**Transmission Interrupted  
Forced END**

Sissy: This is the prototype (or first version) of recluse that came before it. Sadly, it was scrapped because I didn't know how to continue it. At some point I had spoken about it (that comment is erased by now) but _Schwarzien.D'Seventh_ had expressed interest in it so I'm posting it for her enjoyment. And if _Schwarzien_ decides to keep it, I'll leave the post up. Otherwise, this "chapter" will get erased.


End file.
